Sonic & Percy Jackson: Dimensional Tear
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: *name changed* This is my first Crossover and Percy Jackson fic. When Sonic and friends gets transported to Earth by some new Evil and are scattered apart. Sonic soon meets Percy Jackson, and when old enemies rise, will Sonic and Percy be able to not only save themselves - but both dimensions? Eventual PercyXZoe SonicX?. TailsXAthena at end. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Entering the World of Greeks

**Me (Soul): What's up FanFiction?! I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I have had many issues such as school, family, and computer. I have also been focusing on writing my own story, so updating is a nightmare for me.**

**Sonic: So that is why I have been ignored.**

**Percy: How did I get here?**

**Me: Percy! Glad you could make it. This is my first crossover, and that is with my two favourite things: Percy Jackson and Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Sonic and Percy: Do I get a say?**

**Me: No, so one of you do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Rick Riordan owns all copy rights to PJO.**

**Sonic: And Sega somehow own me.**

**Me: Splended, now enjoy!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

Well, my life is just about normal at the minute.

I have just blown up Eggman's new base (again), gotten through a riot of the press, and am now relaxing, and waiting for someone to pop up and ask for help.

But no. I am getting none of that today.

Emerald Coast, the sun, the sea, the nature.

I could stay here forever.

Well, I would, but I have duties too ya know.

Recently, I had to get over my fears of water. I am not a lover of the water, but do enjoy the odd splash in the water.

I then heard my modified Iphone 5 ring. And before anyone asks, Tails modified it.

Open Your Heart K-klub remix was my ringtone, so I let my phone ring a bit.

I answered my phone.

"Wassup? Sonic speaking here. Better be a good reason 'cos I'm on vacation." I said, adjusting my sunglasses.

"_Hey Sonic! It's been a few weeks since I've heard from you!_" Tails said, and I could hear Knuckles and Shadow in the background.

"Hey lil' bro! What's up?" I greeted my little brother.

"_Eggman hasn't made a peep yet, and I'm getting suspisious. There is already a tear in the Space and Time Continuum since the Time Eater and split prsonalities issue, but something weird keeps on going on. The world is acting as if Eggman was never - wait, Knuckles! Get the door!_" I heard Tails say.

"_Whatever._" Knuckles grumbled in the background.

"_Holy-!_" Knuckles howled, and the sound of warping sounded.

"Guys! What happening?" I shouted down the phone.

"_Sonic! Help!_" Tails pleaded.

I then heard Shadow scream in pain... And then nothing.

Just silence.

I threw off my shades and leapt to my feet.

I already knew that since the dimension incident, Angel Island has vanished, as well as the Ark, but something else had came here.

As if on cue, a bony hand shot out of the sand and grabbed my ankle.

"Get off of me!" I howled in pain as the skeleton hand gripped my ankle even tighter.

I kicked my leg out, and the skeletonal hand shattered, scattering across the sand.

"Just what the hell was that thing?" I screamed to myself, slowly walking away, towards my beach house that I have now brought.

A group of hands this time leapt out of the sand and gripped both of my legs, preventing me from moving.

Okay, I'll admit this one thing here: the great and infamous Sonic the Hedgehog is scared, and is about to pee his pants (if I was wearing any, I would of already did it!).

The hands slowly pulled me under the sand.

"Someone! HELP MEEEEEEE!" I roared, but no one came.

I was swallowed up by the sand and waited for death to snatch me away...

**Percy's point of view:**

I sat at the beach, over looking the sea in front of me.

I am 17 today, and it has been two months since we won the Giant War. Camp Half-Blood grew with a few Romans entering (Jason, Frank and Hazel), but the rest (such as Reyna) remained at Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth, my girlfriend, cuddled up closer to me. It has been a year since we had started dating. And that was the day the second Titan war had ended. The day that Luke had _died_.

I will never forgive Luke for all of the innocents that he has killed, even if he sacrificed himself to save the world and stop Kronos. He may be a hero to some people, but to me, he will always be one thing: a scumbag, lying traitor.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" I replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"Look up." She said, her eyes going wide.

I followed her gaze, only to see four meteors in the sky. One was yellow (like Apollo), another red (like Ares), the third one was an orangey black (Hades?), and the last one was eletric blue (Zeus or Poseidon).

"What in Hades is that?" I asked Annabeth, and she just shrugged.

My sea green eyes followed the blue one, and it seemed to crash in New York.

My eyes widened.

"We need to tell Chiron and go the New York." I said, and Annabeth agreed.

"We leapt up to our feet and sprinted past the cabins towards a huge farmhouse.

I ran onto into the porch to see Mr. D and Chiron playing one of their card games.

"Hey Chiron, Mr. D." I greeted.

"Perceus." Chiron greeted, turning towards me.

"Peter Johnson." Mr. D nodded, not leaving his game.

"What can I do for you child?" The centaur (Chiron) asked.

"Can Percy and I go to New York? Something just landed there and we would like to see what it is." Annabeth requested.

"Very well. I will give you two days free from camp. Argus will drive you two to New York. Oh, and Happy Birthday Percy." Chiron smiled warmly, and returned to his came with Mr. D.

Annabeth and I walked, hand in hand, towards the edge of camp, where Argus waited for us, the keys for a Mercades in his hand.

Argus let us into the car and git in the driver's seat. He hit the gas and sped down the road at ridiclious speeds.

Within half an hour (**A/N: I am not American, so I do not have a clue how far Manhatten is from Long Island.**), we had reached the edge of Manhatten.

"Let's go." I said to Annabeth, and we jogged around the city of Manhatten, looking for the blue meteorite.

We soon walked into Centeral Park, where we found a crater around a three foot deep and six foot wide.

I looked inside of the crater to see a six foot tall boy laying there, unconsious.

He had dark blue hair and a well tonned body. He wore blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, as well as red and white running shoes.

"Help me out Wise Girl." I said as I jumped into the crater. I looked at the boy and saw that he was no more than 15.

I picked him up and handed him to Annabeth, who put him on the grass next to the crater.

I jumped out of the crater and sat next to the boy.

"He might be a Demi-God." Annabeth suggested.

"He might be." I shrugged.

As if on cue, the boy's eyes snapped open to reveal two emearld green eyes.

**Sonic's point of view:**

I snapped my eyes open.

I'm not dead? Yippe!

I saw two humans next to me. A boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes was crouching down next to me, and a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes sat down next to him.

The girl was pretty hot, I had to admit.

"You alright?" The boy asked.

"Fine." I lied. My head felt like Eggman had just sat on it.

"You sure? You just fell from the sky." The girl said, concern in her eyes.

"I'm used to that kind of stuff." I chuckled, and they both went wide eyed.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked the two.

"Centeral Park. Why?" The boy replied.

"Not place. I meant planet." I groaned. I know, they probably were thinking things like 'weirdo' and 'nutcase' but I couldn't care.

"Earth." The girl said. "Why would you want to know what planet you are on?"

"Because I was sucked underneath a beach at my home, and I then fall from the sky here. Ain't you used to people falling from the sky?" I replied.

"No we are-" I cut the boy off as I saw a woman with no legs, only a snake tail, appear from the bushes, two golden swords in their hands.

I sat up and leapt at the snake lady, knocking her to the floor.

"What the?" The girl asked.

"Annabeth, we need to take this guy back to camp." The boy said to the girl.

"What is this 'camp'?" I asked, elbowing the snake lady in the head as she was getting up.

"A place where we would all be safe." Annabeth replied.

"Directions." I ordered.

"Long Island, if you know where that is." The boy said.

"I'll find out. Now, hold on tight." I smirked, as I grabbed the two and ran east.

I broke the sound barrier in no time, and was soon grinding on telephone cables (**A/N: don't ask how he does it.**).

"Slow down! How is this even possible!" Annabeth screamed.

"Fastest creature alive! With me, I am the inpossible. I grinned and sped up, nearing my top speed.

I was soon in some woodlands, and running along an empty road.

"STOP!" The boy roared, so I skidded to a halt.

"Are you crazy or something?" Annabeth screamed at me.

"That was nothing compared to what I usually do." I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder how you have friends... And how your family even put up with you." Annabeth hissed, venom dripping from her voice.

"Annabeth, that's a little too harsh, don't you think?" The boy asked Annabeth.

"Why do you care Percy?" Annabeth argued.

I turned away from the two.

"Your right. How could they stand me? Oh wait... They could until they were murdered!" I shouted in anger.

The two just stared at me.

"Go to your stupid camp. I will be happy out here." I glared at Annabeth, and Percy gave me a sympathetic look.

Percy left Annabeth's side and walked up to me.

"Look, kid-" I cut Percy off.

"My name is Sonic." I said simply as I kept on walking.

"Okay. Look, Sonic, come into camp. We can help you, and you will have friends here." Percy pleaded, making me stop walking away and turn to face him.

"Help me?" I laughed.

"Look, just come to camp. You will have a life there." Percy reasoned.

"Do I pay?" I asked.

"No." Percy replied.

"Cute girls? And decent food?" I questioned.

"Depends and Hades yeah!" Percy laughed a bit.

"I'll consider it." I replied.

I could see Annabeth glaring daggers at me.

By the way, I already know that I'm human. It's a nice modification, as well that I had my Iphone 5 in my pocket.

I decided to try and call Tails' mobile, as well as Knuckles and Shadow, tomorrow.

Percy led me up to some huge white pine tree. I walked past it, noticing a golden fleece on it.

"Protects the camp borders." Percy said, knowing what I was going to ask.

He led me to a dining hall, and a lot of people were already eating.

"Capture the flag tonight, so we better get you some armour and a sword." Percy said as he sat at a table. I sat oppasite from him.

"How come everyone is restricted to other tables?" I asked.

"Because they are assigned to each godly parent. Mine is Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy answered. A plate of chips and a cheese burger appeared in front of him.

"Just think what you want, and you might get it." Percy offered. "Same with the drinks, as long as they are non-alcoholic." He added.

'Ten Chilli Dogs.' I thought. A windy breeze whipped around me and ten Chilli Dogs appeared on the plate.

I grabbed my goblet and thought of a drink that I liked. 'Lucozade Energy orange.' I thought, and it appeared.

A speedy little trouble maker needs his energy, right?

Percy got up and walked over to some fire, so I followed him.

"Sacrifice some to the gods. It could be helpful." He said as he sacrificed some of his food.

I threw a generous four Chilli Dogs into the fire. 'Gods, if you can hear me, help me out.' I prayed slightly, and then went back to my seat to wolf down my Chilli Dogs.

"Now we have to go and see Chiron." Percy said as he finished his dinner.

He led me to a huge barn house that had around four floors.

"Chiron! I have another Demi-God!" Percy shouted, and a horse - man cam into view.

"Thank you, Perseus. And you are?" The man known as Chiron turned to me.

"Sonic." I said simply.

"And for your information Sonic, I am a Centaur." Chiron said.

"Okay..." I rolled my eyes.

"Was you the blue meteorite that hit New York?" He asked me.

"Probably." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then you must go to Olympus tomorrow. Percy, you can skip Capture the flag for tonight and Sonic can stay in your cabin if you are alright with it." Chiron ordered.

"Come on Blue boy." Percy joked, causing me to pout.

"Like you can talk." I smirked.

I followed Percy to a sea green cabin that was decorated with Tridents and sea shells. The cabin was also right next to a beach.

Percy hopped onto a bunk, the smell of the sea filling my nose.

"Pick a bunk." He offered.

"Thanks." I smirked at him.

I chose a top bunk on the otherside of the room and fell asleep nearly as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Me: I know that this chapter was pretty fast pace, but I am new to writing Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: Why did you make Annabeth proper bitchy?**

**Me: I was bored.**

**Sonic: And who am I going out with!**

**Me: That is for me, and me only to know. *grins evilly***

**Sonic: Percy, how about we kill Soul here?**

**Percy: Why not? *cracks knuckles***

**Me: Read and Review before I die!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	2. Chapter 2: Thalia's a Bit Grumpy

**Me (Soul): I'm back with another chapter of Sonic and Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions!**

**Sonic and Percy: *sarcastic* yay!**

**Me: Also, I have brought Thalia and Tails here because I am bored.**

**Thalia: I am hunting with the hunters, and I am dragged here? Lady Artemis is going to slaughter you! Oh, hey Kelp head.**

**Me: I may even pair Thalia up with Percy or Nico. *evil grin***

**Sonic: Bro, Thalia is going to kill you.**

**Me: Thanks for the warning.**

**Tails: Just get on with the story!**

**Me: Yep! I only own the plot! Rick Riodan owns PJO and Sega own Sonic!**

**Thalia: Now get on with the chapter! I am bored as hell!**

**Me: Whatever. And Thalia, the hunters rejected you, and you quit in this story! *laughs***

**Thalia: I'm gonna freaking kill you!**

**Percy: Enjoy the chapter, and start reading it before things get ugly!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

I snapped my eyes open.

I was half dangling out of my bed, drool hanging from my mouth.

I don't know how I slept in the weilderness for nearly ten years.

I groaned and attempted to get out of bed, but I only fell out of bed with a loud crash.

Percy shot up, wide awake.

"Oh, its only you waking up." Percy groaned.

Water from outside seemed to fly up and splash Percy in the face.

"Son of Poseidon. I can manipulate water." Percy said, answering the question that I had never asked.

"What time is it?" I groaned from the floor.

"Half seven. Breakfast time, so get up speed demon." Percy joked.

"Shut it aqua boy." I returned the joke and got up to my feet.

I quickly changed into a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some black combats, and maintained my upgraded shoes.

I do like the upgrades I have a lot... But what about Mobius?

I have my friends and a life back there as well.

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin after Percy warned me to not enter any other cabin.

I passed cabin one, which was the Zeus Cabin. There was Green Day blasting from the cabin. Green Day - Kill the DJ.

"_Someone kill the DJ,_

_Shoot the fuckin' DJ,_

_Someone kill the DJ,_

_Shoot the fuckin' DJ,_

_Someone kill the DJ,_

_Shoot the fuckin' DJ,_

_...Shoot the fucker down._" Was all I could make out.

I saw that the door to the cabin was wide open, and inside there was a black haired girl, probably my age, dancing around in punk clothes.

I have to admit, the girl was pretty (like a lot of other girls in this camp). Wait... Did I just say that out loud?

"Sonic, stop drooling over-" Percy cut himself off when he was who I was staring at.

"Sonic, Thalia will kill you like Kronos tried to kill me... Only worse." Percy trailed off.

I turned to him.

"So, what known Greek monsters have you faced so far, and when did you face them?" I asked Percy as we entered the dining room.

"One of the three Kindly Ones when I was 12, with no training. The Minotaur, and still no training. Medusa, I had next to nothing experiance. Ares, God of war, barely any training. Atlas when I was 14, two years of training. Kampe, two years training. Kronos, the Titan lord, when I was 16. Polybotes three months ago. Gaia, Primoridal of the Earth, and that was only two months ago." Percy listed off, probably missing a few. "What have you beaten? Like monsters, and stuff." He asked me as we sat down and summoned our food and drink.

"Where do I start... Robots, and my enemy Dr. Ivo Robotonik, AKA Eggman, when I was seven, when I was eight, nine, and it was the same until I was 13, I faced Chaos, God of Destruction. When I was 14, I faced a monster known as Biolizard and stopped world destruction. When I was sixteen, I stopped Iblis, Mephiles the Dark, I died, and then a super dimensional being who tried to eat my world for lunch, AKA Solaris, then you had Dark Gaia, an amusment park full of aliens, a being that can tear up time, and I survived being seperated into five different beings and battling my evil side." I summed up as we sacrificed some of our food.

"You are crazy, right? Seven freaking years old?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, so? I've done crazier." I shrugged as we sat back down at the Poseidon table.

"Like what?" Percy asked. "Because I blew up Mount St. Helens."

"Running from an amusment park as it blew up, and that is in outer space and a huge ball of expanding aliens chasing me." I said simply, a smirk on my face.

"Alright, I don't want to know if you did crazier, like going to the core of the planet and fighting some monster." Percy groaned, causing my smile to widen.

"What?" He asked, causing me to laugh.

"I've done that too." I laughed, causing Percy to face plant in his breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, hash browns and sausages.

"What haven't you done?" Percy asked.

"Lost a race." I chuckled.

I could feel someone's glare on me, so I stopped my laugh instantly.

I turned around to see the punk girl from the Zeus cabin behind me, her eletric blue eyes glaring at me. She wore black eye liner, which made her eyes stick out, as well as her hair being spikey.

"Hey, wassup?" I asked, turning fully to face her and taking another bite out off another Chilli Dog.

The punk girl slapped it out of my hands.

"What was that for?" I asked, standing up. I was about five foot ten, and she was about three inches shorter than me.

"Being a prick, so learn your place, freshman." She hissed in an attempt to intimidate me.

My anger was being pushed now.

"Trust me, I am more that you think. I have been fighting monsters, robots and junk since I was seven, so just shut up." I growled, right in her face.

"Who is your father, freshman?" She asked.

"My name is Sonic, punk girl. And my father is dead, like my mother." I replied.

"I meant godly parent, idiot." She groaned.

"And call me punk girl one more time, I dare you." The girl challenged.

"Punk girl." I said simply. A sword appeared in her hand, and she swung right where my neck would have been.

I had ran behind her.

"You need to be quicker to catch me." I smirked, making her come in a wide arc behind her.

"Too slow." I jeered as I appeared at the other side of the dining hall, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I will kill you!" She screamed.

I heard a bunch of campers cheering on the girl, chanting 'Thalia'. Probably the Ares cabin as Percy had warned me about them.

"Thalia, stop." Percy said, putting a hand on Thalia's shoulder. Percy only got a punch in the face, and Thalia charged at me.

"No sword, so I run." I said to myself as I ran off towards the woods.

Nearly all sunset had faded from sight, so I was left in a gloomy twilight - like place.

All of a sudden, a purple laser beam shot out of no where, hitting the ground right in front of me.

"Holy-" I was cut off from my curse because another beam was released, and was aimed at my arm.

The beam cut deep into my arm, leaving a long trail of blood to leak down my arm.

"Show yourself!" I bellowed.

I heard a throaty growl from behind us, so I turned around.

I saw Thalia standing there, her sword aimed at me, and then my arm.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"A laser hit me. GET DOWN!" I ordered, throwing myself and her to the ground as a purple creature in black armour leapt over us. It was a lot like a dragon to honest.

"What the Hades was that thing?" Thalia shrieked.

"A Dark Dragon, a creation of Mephiles the Dark." I replied, knowing what her reply would be.

"Who?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Have you got a gun or anything?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't be able to use my 'homing attack' in my human form.

"No. Demigods only use swords, daggers and bows 'n' arrows." Thalia replied, looking at me weirdly.

"Then have you a dagger, or even a sword? Bloody hell, even an arrow would be useful at the minute!" I begged.

"A sword, shield and a dagger. Why do you need them?" Thalia asked suspisiously.

A plan quickly formed in my head. It will most likely fail, but it was worth a shot.

"Just strap the sheild to my back, and give me the dagger." I ordered, so she did it.

"If you lose them, I will kill you." She threatened, handing me her dagger.

"I won't lose them, or destroy them. Only scratch them up." I said.

"Get to cover!" I yelled as I ran for the monster.

It fired its dark laser, so I ducked down and slid across the flat dirt on the shield. I brought the dagger up and it pierced the monster's neck, and I dragged the blade down its body as I passed underneath it.

I stopped sliding and stood up, and saw that the dragon was dead, it's dark blood leaking from it's slit open body.

"Nice one, Sonic." Thalia complimented, walking up to me.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking off the sheild and handing the dagger and sheild back to her.

I saw the Mephiles Dragon slowly rise to its feet and pounce.

I pushed Thalia to the side and caught the dragon's mouth, it's black fangs peircing the flesh in my hand.

Its teeth soon sunk into my arm, causing me to howl out in pain.

"Get off of him!" Thalia screamed as she stabbed the thing in the back.

I grabbed the beast's top jaw and pryed it from the top of my arm, the lower jaw sinking deeper into my flesh.

I wailed in pain as I tore the upper jaw of the beast away, and disconecting it completely from its body. I let the lower jaw fall out of my arm.

My arm was leaking blood. And by leaking, I am losing enough to full up an entire bath tub!

I tore off my orange t-shirt and wrapped it around my arm as a make - shift bandage.

Thalia walked up to me.

"You alright?" She asked me.

"Never better." I replied, but I was feeling light headed.

While she was busy checking my body out (you know, six pack, tan and stuff), Percy ran into us.

"What in Zeus' name happened to your arm?" Percy asked.

"Got bitten by the monster there." I said, pointing at the dead Mephiles Dragon at my feet.

"How did it get into this camp? And I've never seen a monster like that." Percy said, looking at the beast more carefully.

"It isn't Greek, that is why." I said simply.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"It is a Mephiles Dragon, created by Mephiles the Dark himself. They died off when I killed Mephiles, but he may be still alive after I got lost in time." I explained briefly.

"Where do they come from?" Percy asked, curious.

"Where I'm from: Mobius." I said simply, walking away from the two.

"And when do we meet the Olympians?" I added.

"Now. Comming, Thalia?" Percy offered.

"Why not." Thalia shrugged.

Annabeth was probably going too.

I looked at my bloody arm. It would have to wait as I had to meet the Olympian Council.

**Me (Soul): ****And I am done!**

**Sonic: Who is the bad dude anyway? And why does everyone hate me?**

**Me: Can't remember and I was bored.**

**Thalia: Why am I staring at a blue rat?!**

**Sonic: That's offensive ya know! And who do I date?**

**Me: You know who, Sonic, my dear brother.**

**Percy: Read and Review before Soul kills us all.**

**Me: I am the apocolypse!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's Rage

**Me (Soul): And I am back with chapter 3!**

**Sonic: When do I get a girlfriend?**

**Me: When I write the chapter.**

**Thalia: Just shut that clown up!**

**Tails: Sega owns the Sonic franchise.**

**Percy: Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Thalia: *picks up dagger* Now, enjoy while I slaughter Soul!**

**Me: Who will write the stories then?**

**Sonic: Big bro, for once you did not say something that will get you killed.**

**Me: Whatever, you blue twat. Enjoy the following chapter! **

**Percy****'s point of view:**

I sat in the back of the van, tapping my foot.

I had to put up with Annabeth glaring at Sonic, Sonic snoring, Thalia... Well... Being Thalia.

I had my beats plugged into my Ipod and was listening to Shinedown: Devour.

"_Devour,_

_Devour,_

_Sufforcate your own empire!_

_Devour,_

_Devour,_

_It's your final hour!_

_Devour,_

_Devour,_

_Stolen like a pouring soul!_

_Devour,_

_Devour,_

_What a way to go!_" It sung.

For a whole day, I could put up with listening to Shinedown, Green Day, Zebrahead, RED and Crush 40. Linkin Park could be included too.

"We're here, Pinecone Face." I said to Thalia, waking Sonic up.

I got out last and Argus, the hundred eyed security guard, drove away.

We walked into the Empire Estate building, and I walked over to the receptionist.

"600th floor, now." I ordered.

"No such thing, mate. Now jog on." The receptionist grumbled as he read Fifty Shades of Grey.

Sonic lost the plot and grabbed him by the collor of his shirt.

"Hand it over now." Sonic growled, murder in his eyes.

"No such thing, punk. Don't make me call-" he couldn't finish off his sentence as Sonic knocked him out cold.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" I asked him.

"That was generous." Sonic said as he grabbed a card.

"This it?" He asked, passing it to me.

"Let's go." I said as we ran for the elevator.

I put the card into the slot in the elevator, and pressed the 600 button, that had magically appeared (**A/N: I ain't all that sure about the key slot thing as it has been a while since I touched a Percy Jackson book**).

The elevator doors closed, and Taylor Swift started to play.

Sonic began to quietly curse, but soon punched the speaker, causing us to laugh slightly.

"I can't stand Taylor Swift." Sonic groaned.

"Who can? Other than Travis and Connor Stoll." I said, chuckling at the thought of the two Hermes prankstars smashing up their stereos as Taylor Swift played.

"Look... Sonic... I'm sorry for being harsh earlier... Its just that..." Annabeth attempted to apologise.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I have many friends like it, and I was arrogant as well. In other words, you are forgiven." Sonic said, making a small smile apear on my girlfriend's face.

I started tapping my foot impatiently. This lift was taking too long for my liking. We should be on Olympus by now, so what was going on?

Sonic tensed as if he knew something, and the elevator doors opened.

"What's wrong?" I asked my friend, concerned.

"Something followed me here... Something familiar." Sonic muttered. "Let's go. It will show up eventually."

We walked through the streets of Mount Olympus, most of the nymphs and minor goddesses watching Sonic's every move.

"Is it me, or is everyone watching Sonic?" I whispered to Thalia.

"They are... Well, Annabeth and I aren't." Thalia said quickly.

"You like him, don't you?" I smirked, an evil grin playing at my lips.

"Who?" Thalia asked, her eyes going wide and she was paling slightly.

"Sonic." I said simply.

"No I do not!" Thalia shrieked.

"Deny, deny, deny." Annabeth laughed slightly.

"I. Do. Not. Like. SONIC!" Thalia screamed, causing Sonic to turn and face us.

"Yeah, what?" Sonic asked as he heard someone shout out his name.

"Thalia fancies you." Annabeth cooed, causing me to turn to my girlfriend.

Sonic blushed and turned around, his head facing down.

"Whatever." Sonic said quickly.

I looked at Thalia and saw that she was blushing furiously.

I could see that Sonic had lost quite a bit of blood and was poisoned by that monster, because his tanned skin was getting paler from blood loss, and he was now stumbling.

"You okay Sonic?" Thalia asked. I still have my money on the two getting together.

"I'm fine." Sonic slurred, his eyes slightly fading.

"You sure? Your eyes are fading?" I asked, walking up to him.

Sonic's eyes went wide with fear.

"Not again... Not again... Not again..." Sonic kept on repeating as we were now dragging him to the throne room because he had collapsed.

"You ain't gonna die yet." I growled to Sonic as we charged into the throne room, where all of the gods (including Hades) and goddesses were seated in the middle of a meeting.

"What do you want, son?" Poseidon asked, his eyes staring at Sonic as his hair started to darken, causing his now pale white skin to stand out.

"Help him. He was bitten by a dark creature." Thalia said quickly as Sonic pulled out of both of our grips violently.

"What's wrong?" I asked, crouching down to his level.

Sonic was shaking violently on all fours now, and his eyes were just pale white.

"Get... Away... Save... Yourself..." Sonic gasped out. "Save... The... Gods..."

"Don't... Help... Me... Nothing... Can..." He wheezed out.

As realization sunk into me and I was about to warn the gods, a dark aura erupted from Sonic's body, sending us all flying.

My vision was blurry.

I saw Sonic now standing, his hair even more wild, and two soulless eyes darting around the room until the eyes rested on Thalia.

"You will die first, deciever of Chaos." Sonic laughed maniacly as he strode towards Thalia.

I got to my feet and uncapped Riptide.

Sonic, or whatever became of him, will not win, and will not hurt my friend.

I lunged for Sonic, but I only passed through him.

"How?" I shouted out, astonished.

"You don't understand, do you?" Sonic hissed. "I am pure darkness, Sonic's true form. Only his brother, Tails, and three friends - Knuckles, Shadow and Silver - have stopped me from destroying Mobius and the universe. Now, as they aren't here, I can begin my reign of evil!" Sonic cackled, purple flames dancing around his fingers.

Sonic punched me in the face, sending me next to Annabeth, Poseidon, Athena and Apollo.

"Sonic..." Thalia gasped out, slowly getting to her feet.

"**DIE AND ROT IN TARTARUS!**" Zeus bellowed, raising his lightning bolt to strike Sonic down.

"STOP!" Thalia shrieked, and somehow summoned up the strength to run in front of Sonic, taking the blow of lightning.

"**THALIA!**" Sonic roared, his emerald green eyes returning.

Sonic charged at Zeus, and it all happend to quick to register, as Zeus was on against the throne room wall with Sonic's hand at his throat.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" Zeus gloated.

"Oh, I don't just kill the people who hurt my friends. Where I'm from, I'm known to obliterate them." Sonic growled, releasing Zeus.

"Consider that as a warning." Sonic threatened.

He then darted over to Thalia, who was bleeding across her face.

All of Sonic's features returned to normal as he cradled her head.

"What happened to you?" I asked, turning Riptide back into pen form and slipping it in my pocket.

"The venom from the monster. It is a substance called Dark Chaos Energy, and a small dosage of it can cause my dark form to come out. The same thing happens when I'm really angry, but I am sometimes in full control then." Sonic explained.

"Dark Chaos?" Annabeth asked.

"Negative Chaos energy. I can use dark and normal Chaos abilities." Sonic replied.

"You mean Chaos... As in the creator?" Poseidon asked, him and the rest of the gods surrounding us.

"Depends, as the Chaos I know is the God of Destruction, and is a water monster." Sonic shrugged, letting a small tear fall onto Thalia's head.

"You love her, don't you?" Annabeth asked, a smile at her lips. Still as nosy as ever.

"..." Sonic remained silent until a strange energy was sensed.

The sound of warping was heard, and in the middle of the thone room stood a slightly tanned, yet quite pale, man, who was around the same age as Sonic, with get black hair with red highlights and blood red eyes, holding a green emerald. He wore similar shoes to Sonic, other than them having jets installed, and was wearing black jeans, a grey shirt and a trench coat.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, now looking the figure straight in the eyes.

"Sonic?" The figue questioned, quite taken back.

'How do these two know each other?' I asked myself.

**Me: And that is done, so now we can reply to a review.**

**SylverEclipse (reviewer): This was totally awesome! Can you make this Sonaze? Please? There's enough Sonamy stories as it is!**

**Me (my reply): I do agree with there being too much Sonamy (and I despise Sonamy), and I might put a few Sonaze bits in this story. But, I'm sorry to dissapoint, I already have a girlfriend planned for Sonic, and she is in the PJO cast. Sorry to dissapoint. What do you think, guys?**

**Sonic: If you made this Sonamy, I would kill you. Sonaze won't be an issue, but if I already have a girlfriend planned... I'm screwed.**

**Percy: I agree with Sonic, but I don't know about the Sonic couples.**

**Tails: Sonaze could be done... If Blaze wouldn't kill Sonic.**

**Thalia: Then let him pair up with her! I want to see Sonic die!**

**Sonic: Well... You won't be saying that Thalia as I kinda went through Soul's files, and found out some very... personal information. *pulls out files***

**Thalia: *grins evily* show me!**

**Me: *knocks Sonic out and takes files back* You can't have those. Too personal.**

**Sonic: Yeah, your real identidy, and everything about you.**

**Me: You were knocked out!**

**Sonic: So? I know the information, so I can tell Sega!**

**Me: You dare... *pulls out RPG - 7* And this goes up your ass.**

**Sonic: Try me.**

**Me: Thalia.**

**Thalia: With pleasure. *grabs Sonic***

**Sonic: I found out who you date!**

**Thalia: Who?**

**Sonic: *whispers in Thalia's ear***

**Thalia: *wide eyed* Let's kill Soul. Wanna help?**

**Sonic: *nods* I need to get some revenge.**

**Me: Gotta run! Guess who Sonic dates! And most importantly: Read and Review so Thalia don't kill you!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow Enters

**Me (Soul): And I am back with chapter 4! And as you can see, Thalia and Sonic failed to kill me!**

**Tails: By knocking them out.**

**Me: Oh well, they should wake up... Eventually...**

**Annabeth: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because Percy would of been lonely, being the only human here 'cos I'm a Mobian.**

**Annabeth: Mobian?**

**Tails: A being similar to a human, just that it is in the form of an animal.**

**Percy: I will never understand that.**

**Sonic: *groans***

**Amy: YOU HURT MY SONIC?! I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Sonic and Thalia: *wake up***

**Sonic: Amy, I'm fine, I'm just... Ummmm...**

**Amy: Cheating on me?! I will kill that girl then!**

**Thalia: Just shut up. *zaps Amy with lightning and makes her cry***

**Sonic: Sega own me and the Sonic franchise**

**Percy: And Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

The sound of warping filled the air, and I know that tone of sound from anywhere.

Chaos Control.

I looked up to see a man, around my age, with jet black hair with red highlights, blood red eyes, pale peach skin, and wore black combat jeans, jet shoes that resembled my high tops, and a black leather gothic-like trench coat.

And around the man's wrists were golden bracelets with communicator like things attached to them. In the man's hand was a green glowing object... A Chaos Emerald!

Then recognisation came upon me.

"Shadow?" I asked, looking the man in the eyes.

"Sonic?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah, it's me." I said slowly, returning my gaze to Thalia, whose head rested in my lap.

"What happened here? Did you go dark or something?" Shadow asked, walking towards me.

"Yeah... Through poison..." I trailed off.

"Dark Chaos..." Shadow spat as if the words were a curse.

"Yeah, and it came from a Mephiles Dragon." I growled.

"They died with Mephiles... Unless... No, that's impossible." Shadow muttered, his eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry to interupt the reunion, but my daughter is probably about to die." Zeus said, causing Shadow to turn and glare at him.

"She will die soon. If it was any Dark Chaos energy that hit her, especially when she's a human, she will die. I could help her, but I may need more power." Shadow turned back to me and Thalia.

"Chaos... Regenerate." Shadow muttered, and a green light bathed Thalia.

"The Dark Chaos has been counteracted by my Chaos Emerald's power, but I would suggest that we let her other wounds heal naturally." Shadow said, walking away.

"Come on Sonic, we need to find Knuckles and Tails." Shadow said, gesturing for me to leave Thalia and the others.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but these guys will need our help. They will be attacked by more Mephiles Dragons, and some of their own monsters, and if the two fused together..." I trailed off.

"This world would be screwed." Shadow finished.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Alright, so we go back to Camp Half-Blood and declare that a war will begin soon." Annabeth suggested.

"We should. I have my own way of teleportation, so tell me where the location is and I will go there." Shadow ordered.

"Long Island, Camp Half-Blood." Percy said, and Shadow was gone in a flash.

"I will be there quicker than you lot, so I will take Thalia." I said as I picked her up bridal style.

"If she dies, I will have your head." Zeus threatened me.

I just laughed.

"Puh-lease. You are talking to the fastest thing in creation." I said and I ran at the speed of sound instantly, determined to get to Camp Half-Blood.

I was nearing the speed of light, so I ducked forward as I broke the light barrier.

Thalia squirmed slightly as my speed continued to increase.

I soon had to make a 'L' turn. I made the sharp turn (**A/N: like the turn Sonic does in the first part of 'Night Palace', 'Sonic and the Secret Rings'**) and dashed straight through the borders of the camp and into the infirmary.

"Get her help, now!" I ordered, and seven campers removed her from my arms.

"You weren't joking, was you?" Percy asked, astonished from behind me.

"No. I don't joke at times like this." I said sternly.

"Okay. Shadow is here, and so is my cousin Nico Di Angelo. They met at the borders of camp... And are fighting." Percy said quickly.

Shadow fighting: not good.

"Where?" I demanded.

"At the training arena. Why?" Percy answered, so I grabbed him and made a dash for the arena.

I ran in the arena to see Shadow and a little fourteen year old, probably Nico, circling each other.

"SHADOW!" I bellowed, causing both boys to turn and look straight at me.

"Shadow, the kids fourteen... And you are fifty odd, as you are immortal." I reasoned, breaking the two apart.

"And Nico, Shadow is very strong, and you probably are as well, so I would advise to not agrivate him." I said as I turned to Nico.

"Whatever. I already know what you did to Thalia." Nico growled as he walked away.

"What's up with him?" I turned to Percy.

"He is very close to Thalia. Nico is a son of Hades, so don't annoy him. Hades probably sent him here to train." Percy replied.

"Okay then. I'll go find him then." I said.

"I need to talk to you, so I'll come too." Shadow said as we went after Nico.

**Me (Soul): And that's done. I now have Nico introduced, and a fully fledged plot set that will not be followed, I may update a bit less.**

**Sonic and Percy: Knowing you, you will forget all about us.**

**Me: No, I won't. I have to focus on Youtube as well, so if I haven't updated in a while, blame ThePrinceOfSouls on youtube, because its his fault *cough* I'm him *cough*.**

**Thalia: Great cover up, Soul.**

**Me: I know right.**

**Sonic: When do I get my girlfriend?**

**Me: Probably within the next couple of chapters. Readers, try to guess who it is! I have prizes! *cough* not *cough*.**

**Tails: Read and Review so Soul will update quicker!**

**Me: And you can keep your souls!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	5. Chapter 5: White Flames

**Me (Soul): This chapter is uploaded! And no reviews? GIVE ME THEM NOW!**

**Sonic: Calm the freaking hell down bro.**

**Thalia: he actually should.**

**Me: you should be knocked out, so I can only talk to Percy and Annabeth as Shadow and Sonic are going after Nico.**

**Percy: Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Annabeth: While SEGA own all rights for the Sonic franchise.**

**Me: Enjoy chapter 5!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

Shadow and I pursued Nico in an attempt to pursuade him that I never hurt Thalia purposly.

We ran through the forest until we came across a huge pile of rocks, a massive gapping hole in the middle of it.

"Something happened here." I whispered to Shadow.

He didn't reply, but clamped his gloved hand across my mouth.

I then saw why he did it.

Nico was sitting across from a fire, a grey fire, and a ghost like figure was within the flames.

"_But, why would Percy kill Bianca? And he apparently never knew Sonic and Shadow until a few days ago." We heard Nico question the ghost as we closed in._

_"Nico Di Angelo, they killed Bianca through jelousy. I saw them kill her, and she even admitted to me that they killed her! She would never say it when Percy or you are there because she loves you both like brothers! Face it Nico, you have been friends with your sister's killer, and now the other two have showed their faces, you have your chance for sweet revenge._" The ghost pursuaded, causing anger to churn within me.

"Percy wouldn't kill an innocent though, would he?" Nico asked the ghost.

"_Trust me, Nico. The reason they killed her was because she found out who Sonic and Shadow truely were, and Percy killed her to make you weak!_" The ghost roared.

"Then how shall I avenge my beloved sister?" Nico asked.

"_Easy. Shadow and Sonic are listening into our conversation at this very minute._" The ghost cackled.

"What?" Nico raised an eyebrow, turning around.

A black sword shot out of the ground and into Nico's hand.

"Destroy the fire!" Shadow roared, and we emerged from the undergroth.

"You won't!" Nico sneered as we surrounded him.

Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald and summoned a sword made out of Chaos Energy.

"Sonic, you take the fire down! I have Nico occupied!" Shadow ordered as he clashed swords with the rage driven teen.

I ran for the fire, and the figure within the flames made me freeze.

Within the fire, was someone... Wait, _something_ I was hoping to never see in my lifetime again.

There, in the white flames, stood the very creature that killed me so he could merge with Solaris.

"Mephiles." I spat the name out as a curse.

"_I am not Mephiles, Sonic, but I know him well. He is my patron, after all._" The man chuckled.

I then noticed that the figure within the flames had an ugly scar running down his left (**A/N: left, right? I don't have a friggin clue!**) cheek.

"Then who are you?" I asked the creature.

"_I am someone forgotten by Camp Half-Blood, and an enemy to Perceus Jackson_." The man said simply, and the flames roared, enlarging.

"No!" I growled, running around the fire in an attempt to put the fire out.

The white hot flames only seemed to grow even larger.

White flames begun to lick at my arms and legs, slowly burning away my skin.

I could smell my hair burning.

It was getting harder to see as the fire was destroying all moisture within the air, making my emerald green eyes slowly go dry.

The flame continued to grow, so I stopped running around the fire and decided to aid Shadow, who seemed to be fighting a few un-dead soldiers.

"Sonic Wind!" I bellowed as I conjured up a tornado around a group of seven soilders.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted, throwing me a Chaos Blade.

"Thanks!" I shouted back as I hacked down a soilder.

I saw Nico conjuring up more dead soilders.

"We have to beat Nico if we want this armada to stop!" I shouted over the sound of blades cutting through bone, and tremors from the rising dead and their leader.

I lunged at Nico in an attempt to disrupt his riturals, but a huge armoured hand erupted from the ground, causing me to get sent flying backwards.

"What the?" Shadow asked as he grabbed me, saving me from a seven foot sword that was about to decapitate me.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at the giant bone soilder.

I instantly froze in my tracksas I saw that it was riding a un-dead horse, and wore night black and gold armour, with two peircing purple eyes glaring at me.

"King Arthur..." I muttered under my breath.

I had killed this monster five years ago, only to find out that I was the true king of camelot.

"Miss me, blue rat?" He asked, the coldness in his voice causing shivers to run down my spinal cord.

"Shadow, you take Nico. I will take this guy down again." I ordered, my emerald green eyes locked on the dead king's purple gem.

"Death Excalibur!" He roared, and his fake Excalibur formed formed in King Arthur's hands.

"You still need the sacred swords to defeat me, so why bother? I could end your life in a painless, yet quick, death." He cackled.

"Over my dead body!" I roared, lunging for the fake king.

"That can be aranged." Arthur hissed as we locked swords.

I used the skills that I remembered from Caliburn.

"Come on you dead piece of dung!" I challenged as I led Arthur away from Shadow and Nico's ferocious battle, which involved Chaos Powers from Shadow and things to do with death from Nico.

Then, an idea ran into my head.

"Shadow! Pass me your Chaos Emerald NOW!" I howled in pain as I got a deep gouge removed from my left shoulder.

Shadow chucked me his green Chaos Emerald.

I jumped up and caught it in midair with my right hand, and thought of one of the abilities I learnt when I had split personalities.

"Here's a lesson for you, King Arthur: never mess with someone when they have a freaking Chaos Emerald on them." I laughed as I summoned a lot of the Emerald's power.

"Chaos... Rampage!" I roared, as a ball of green Chaos Energy surrounded my body.

I dived straight at King Arthur's chest, my right hand out stretched.

"NOOOOOOOO!" King Arthur screeched in pain as I tore his heart from his body, making his body implode.

I ran for the burning white fire and yelled out 'Chaos Extinguish', making the white flames calm down to a regular orange flame.

I turned to Shadow and saw that he had binded Nico Di Angelo in a blood red rope, and had also gagged him.

"We should head back to that hell of a camp." Shadow said to me, "It's full of traitors."

"Chaos Control!" I chanted as Shadow and I warped back to the heart of the camp.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

We both appeared back at the camp... In a very unplesent place.

We were in a silver cabin, and were surrounded by girls with bows and arrows aimed at us, especially the goddess Artemis.

"Great... Sonic, I am going to fucking kill you if we survive this!" Shadow growled, punching a groaning Nico.

"Get them!" A girl shouted.

"RUN!" Shadow and I shouted as arrows came flying at us from all directions.

A few arrows hit me on the backside, making me dodge them even quicker.

Shadow and I made a bee line for the exit of the Artemis cabin.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"I hate those freaking hunters! And when did they get there?!" I cursed as a cute Apollo girl plucked the silver arrows from mine and Shadow's asses.

"About ten minutes ago, as Titans have been spotted around the globe." Percy answered.

"Typical of you to make us teleport to the Artemis cabin though!" Shadow yelled through gritted teeth.

Nico was sitting next to Percy, still in his bindings.

"What happened with Nico anyway? He has a bloody black eye!" Percy asked.

"I punched him because he stuggled, and I beat him because he got an army of dead people on me and Sonic." Shadow hissed.

"He rose King Arthur... The same one I killed." I said slowly.

"You killed King Arthur?" Percy asked, astonished.

"Yeah, with Caliburn, and then got Excalibur and defeated the Dark Queen, Merlina." I shrugged as I rubbed my backside, getting up.

"How's Thalia?" I asked, concerned.

"Getting better... She is awake, but barely." Annabeth informed us, walking up next to Percy.

"Good... When can I see her?" I asked, giving Annabeth the puppy dog eyes.

"Now, if she wants to see you. I doubt she would though." Annabeth grunted.

"Fine then." I sighed in annoyance.

If I had just never gotten bitten and ran off when I was bitten, none of this would of even happened.

"Where do I stay then?" Shadow asked as he got to his feet to stretch his back.

"Poseidon cabin, along with Sonic and I." Percy said simply.

"Great... I have to put up with faker." Shadow groaned, causing me to give Shadow my deluxe 'Shut The Fuck Up or I Kill You' glare. In other words, it was a death glare.

"Shadow, I have a mother and father. You on the other hand, have two dads and was made in a test tube!" I counteracted, causing Shadow to slug me in the jaw.

"And to add to it, you killed one of them." I topped off, but then the image of the man in the fire came to my mind.

"Wait, Percy. Do you know anyone with a freaking ugly scar running down their left cheek, despise you, and are meant to be dead?" I asked.

Percy's expression darkened by ten fold.

"Why?" He asked.

"I saw the dude in a white hot flame, talking to Nico Di Angelo. He convinced Nico that us three killed his sister together." I shrugged.

"Luke Castellan, host of Kronos. He died... Unless..." Percy trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked stupidly.

"Luke survived... And is going to keep his promise: to tear Olympus down, brick by brick." Percy muttered slowly, allowing the words to sink in.

(LINE BREAK! LINE! BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): I am done with this chapter!**

**Sonic: So, write the next chapter now!**

**Shadow: I want to kill something!**

**Percy: Read and Review or an angry Shadow will be after you with a Magnum 44, and Soul will be wanting to steal your souls. He may even get his cousin (A/N: No jokes, this guy is my cousin!), The Grim Reaper, to hunt you down and kill you!**

**Nico: Mmmppphhh!**

**Shadow: oh, shut up! *punches Nico in the face***

**~The Prince of Souls**


	6. Chapter 6: A Traitor Within Camp

**Me (Soul): Hello, and welcome to chapter six!**

**Sonic: *sarcastic* yay...**

**Thalia: Let me get one thing straight: Luke Castellan is alive? If he is, I need to kill him for betraying Olympus.**

**Me: Well, you can because he is evil in this story.**

**Shadow: The bitch don't own the Sonic franchise as SEGA owns it.**

**Annabeth: And Rick Riordan owns all rights to PJO.**

**Me: Now, let's get this show on the ROAD!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"I saw the dude in a white hot flame, talking to Nico Di Angelo. He convinced Nico that us three killed his sister together." Sonic shrugged.

"Luke Castellan, host of Kronos. He died... Unless..." I trailed off.

"Unless what?" Sonic asked stupidly.

"Luke survived... And is going to keep his promise: to tear Olympus down, brick by brick." I muttered slowly, allowing the words to sink in.

Sonic stared at me, absorbing what I had just said.

If Luke is alive, and plans on maintaining his promise, Olympus is officially screwed.

Annabeth still probably had feelings for Luke, as she was still ever so touchy about the subject.

"He's alive?" Annabeth nearly squealed with delight. In her beautiful stormy grey eyes, I saw love as she thought about Luke.

I shrugged the look off, because she loves him as a brother, right?

"Probably, because he appeared in flames. The guy looked very much like my dark counter part, also the prick who took my shadow to sustain a form. That guy is Mephiles the Dark, and he died as Sonic and I, as well as our friend Silver, killed Solaris, as Solaris is Mephiles merged with a fire lord known as Iblis, AKA the 'Flames of Disaster'." Shadow explained, glaring at the ground in front of him.

"You got it back though, didn't you?" Annabeth asked Shadow.

"Only bits of it. I have been trying to reform it over the years... So Mephiles still doesn't have my form, as he is a shape shifter." Shadow answered bitterly.

"So, supposably if this 'Luke' guy is working with Mephiles to destroy both of our worlds, they could do it alone, could they not? I mean, Mephilies killed me once before, he could easilly do it again." Sonic reasoned, Annabeth and I going wide eyed as Sonic said that he had died before.

"You near died, idiot." Shadow groaned.

The Apollo girl left as she finished healing the two boy's backsides.

"When can I- I mean _we_ see Thalia?" Sonic complained, changing the subject completely.

"Come on then." Annabeth groaned in annoyance.

I still have my money on that Sonic is in love with Thalia.

"Hey Shadow." I hissed at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow snapped.

"Let's make a bet. I bet you 50 bucks that Sonic gets punched in the face by Thalia." I grinned.

"Big mistake, as she is going to kiss him. I can manipulate time and space, so I know what is going to happen between them. Better get your money out." Shadow smirked evilly as he walked after Sonic and Annabeth. I instantly regret making that bet.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Shadow's point of view**

Sonic sat at Thalia's bed side, refusing to move an inch.

He had let a few tears fall as he clutched Thalia's hand, refusing to release her until she woke up.

"Stupid dark form." Sonic cursed as he stroked Thalia's hand with his thumb.

"Why the hell was it her and not me?" Sonic growled, another tear trickling down his face from his emerald green eyes.

We weere all staring at the two (meaning Sonic and Thalia).

Thalia had gotten quite a bit of colour back into her face, but she was still quite pale.

We were all normal until Sonic squeezed Thalia's had and asked me a question.

"Shadow... Where would Mephiles most likely hide?" He asked me.

"Why would you want to know that?" I inquired, curious on why he wanted that knowledge.

"Is it not obvious? I want revenge, and put that freak Mephiles where he belongs." Sonic spat out Mephiles as if the word was a curse.

Well, in our world, Mephiles was a curse, for bad luck.

"Somewhere dark and gloomy, somewhere hard to find. Some place completely evil too." I said simply, topping it off with a small shrug.

"We should start at Mount Tamalpais, where Mount Orthys was reformed. Orthys was the Titan base in the first Titan War, and moved to and reformed at Tamalpais for the second Titan War." Annabeth suggested.

"Then we look there first, because I want revenge." Sonic growled, bringing Thalia's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Sonic, I have a dare for you: if you love Thalia, kiss her on the lips, now." I smirked evilly.

Sonic looked at me wide eyed.

"We know you have a crush on her, dispite her trying to kill you." Percy chuckled.

"I. Do. Not. Have. A. Crush. On. THALIA!" Sonic growled, a few black streaks appearing in his dark blue hair.

"Hold on, if Mephiles is in this world, then one of Percy's enemies could be in Mobius, or even worse: they could be taking over Mobius as we speak." Sonic shuddered, attempting to change the subject.

"We go to Chiron and make battle plans. We can then take most of the experianced campers to camp Jupiter, get some people from there, and we then begin a siege on Mount Tamalpais." Percy suggested.

"Battle?" Two twins jumped up behind me.

I pulled out my duel weild Magnum 44s from my trench coat.

"Yeah, problem with that?" I snapped pivoting around so both of them were being held at point blanc.

"We were just gonna ask if we could help! We are the best prankers everywhere, so we could help make traps for the siege." One stuttered out.

"I agree with Travis." The other one said.

I cocked both guns, and got ready to fire for listening to our conversation.

"STOLLS!" A girl shrieked from the other side of camp.

"We did nothing." Both of them held their hands up as a girl walked in, grabbed both boys by their shirt collers, and dragged them outside, so we only heard their crys for mercy and fists punching someone.

"Katie Gardener. Travis and Connor Stoll. Both boys prank her all the time: Connor because he is bored, Travis because he has a crush on her." Percy said, answering the question I was about to ask.

"And where did you get those guns?" Annabeth asked.

"My job back at home, because I am the Ultimate Life Form and I saved the world twice... Maybe even a few more times." I shrugged.

"Help me stop the Ark, you took apart Black Doom, and helped me defeat Solaris. So that's three times." Sonic said, counting on his fingers.

"Alright, so call the meeting now, or Sonic and I will go there alone and most likely blow up the place, won't we?" I asked, putting my guns away.

"Shadow, we will do much worst. Remember what Shadic did to Nazo?" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, and we owned Nazo." I joined in chuckling as I pulled out my green Chaos Emerald.

"Hyper form, Super form or normal?" Sonic asked.

"Normal. I want to see how much we kick ass." I said, wanting to test out our strength.

"You know the Titan general, Atlas, resides on Mount Tamalpais, holding up the sky, right?" Percy raised his eye brows.

"Puh- lease. My brother will make him look like a weakling, and my father will pulverise him." I laughed.

"Who and where are they?" Annabeth asked.

"Both dead. Shadow and I killed his brother, Biolizard because it threatened to destroy us all. And Shadow's father, Black Doom and the Black Arms were killed by Shadow on the Black Comet when he made the Ark shoot it." Sonic answered for me.

Sonic gave me a look saying 'meet me here tonight'.

I nodded in understanding.

"I'll watch Nico, so you lot get some sleep." I said as I slung Nico over my shoulder.

Percy and Annabeth left the infirmary, and Sonic stayed at Thalia's side, leaving me to walk to the Hades cabin, where I put Nico and stayed in the door way.

"Look Di Angelo, I've killed people, many innocents as well, but I was evil and neutral then. I'm now a hero, and a saviour, so don't believe anything that Sonic and I killed your sister. Sonic refuses to kill anything other than robots or creatures that hurt his family and friends. I don't care if you are a son of the Death God, I will make Death look weak. Now, what do have to say?" I interrogated, removing Nico's gag.

"I have a few words. Where do you come from, who are you, and who is Mephiles and Black Doom?" Nico questioned.

"I come from a planet known as Mobius, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form and the son of Black Doom and Professor Gereld Robotonik. Mephiles is my dark counterpart who stole my shadow, and Black Doom is leader of the Black Arms, and destroyed many worlds with his home: the Black Comet. Now, do you know something that I don't?" I answered.

"Well, I already know that someone in this camp is betraying us all. I am not sure, but I first thought it was you, Percy and Sonic, but I am not convinced. Thalia has feelings for Sonic, because she covers them up by beating the boy up. Also, a girl known as Zoe Nightshade has gone missing from the Underworld. I noticed it because I am the ghost king." Nico Di Angelo informed me.

"Wait... A traitor within the camp?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know you and Sonic are going to Mount Tamalpais so Sonic can avenge Thalia, Shadow." Nico smirked.

"Wait, can you summon me and Sonic a sword from the ground, or make my bullets able to kill whatever monster because mortal steel won't work apparently. I use a metal that no one uses anyway." I said, wanting to upgrade my guns.

"Release me from this binding and pass me a bullet." Nico ordered.

"Try anything funny, you will find a bullet in your skull." I threatened as I pulled out a round and released his bindings.

Nico pulled out a bullet and summoned a copy of it from the ground.

"It may work, but your bullets are Electrum and another material I can't put my mind on." Nico trailed off in thought.

"Chaos dust. It is the dust from the Master Emerald, so they are proper powerful." I answered his question.

"Okay, Shadow. Your bullets are silver and gold, so you can kill werewolfs and monsters." Nico threw me the round and both bullets.

"Know a place which sells decent Electrum bullets?" I asked Nico as I decided against wrapping him back up.

"No, but they might be at Camp Jupiter, just say that you are a son of Mars, and they might give you a sniper, AK47 or HK57, it depends." Nico answered.

"Tell you what: you come with Sonic and I, and we drag Percy and Annabeth along with us." I said to Nico, making a smile appear on his face.

"I could sneak us out without an issue as I can Shadow Travel. We could also steal some guns from Camp Jupiter, and get a tonne of rounds." Nico suggested.

"Work your magic. Let's go to the infirmary as Sonic should still be there." I said as we ran out of the Hades cabin and towards the infirmary.

Nico and I walked into the infirmary to see Sonic doing something that made me gag and Nico clench his fist.

Sonic was kissing Thalia, and there was also another issue: Thalia was wide awake and kissing back.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Sonic's point of view:

I was in the middle of kissing Thalia when I heard Shadow gag.

I quickly broke apart from Thalia and sat back in my chair, pretending that nothing happened.

"Wassup Shads?" I said nervously.

"Why is Nico free?" I asked.

"Nothing, except for throwing up over your moment. Oh, and I freed him as he is comming with us." Shadow replied, walking over to us.

"And I'm awake, so I'm going with you." Thailia said weakly.

"No, you stay here." I said, but it came out more as a demand.

"Sonic..." Thalia growled at the dark blue haired trouble maker.

"What?" Sonic questioned, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, and you remember Zoe Nightshade, Thalia?" Nico butted in, making Thalia turn to him.

"Yeah, I do Death Breath. Why?" She asked.

"Her soul has vanished from the Underworld. I sensed a soul leave, and Thantos said that he won't deal with it as Hades apparently helped her out, and then he told me who it was. Minos tried to put her in the Fields of Punishment, but Hades made sure that she reached Elysium." Nico explained.

"Also, Di Angelo here can get our swords Sonic, so we are alright." I added as Percy and Annabeth walked in as if someone had given then a cue.

"Really? Leaving camp without permission?" Percy chuckled. "I've done it before with Annabeth, and we nearly got thrown out of camp."

"Well, we will do it, you like it or not." I vowed, looking Percy in the eye.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's just go with them and make sure they don't get into muck trouble." Annabeth pleaded.

I know have a rough idea about who the traitor is, becuase she usually thinks things through before doing them.

I turned to Nico to see that he was thinking the same thing as me.

Oh well, time will tell.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Now, I wonder who that traitor is... Please guess who it is in your reviews!**

**Sonic: Why, I read through your plans.**

**Thalia: And I know who Sonic dates!**

**Me: Who?**

**Thalia: ME! YOU (bleeeeeeeeeeep) I WILL (bleeeeeeeeep) KILL YOU, YOU (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep), SO DIG A HOLE AND DIE! Mug.**

**Sonic: Calmed down?**

**Thalia: Pretty much. *kisses Sonic on the cheek***

**Atemis: THALIA GRACE! YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR OATH!**

**Me: Oh well, says the Goddess of the hunt.**

**Sonic: Read and Review or Soul will get his cousins (the Grim Reaper and the Devil) to kill you.**

**Shadow: SONIC! Get the popcorn as I watch this fight!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	7. Chapter 7: The Traitor is Revealed

**Me (Soul): I only own the plot, SEGA own the Sonic franchise and Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Shadow's point of view:**

"Really? Leaving camp without permission?" Percy chuckled. "I've done it before with Annabeth, and we nearly got thrown out of camp."

"Well, we will do it, you like it or not." I vowed, looking Percy in the eye.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's just go with them and make sure they don't get into muck trouble." Annabeth pleaded.

I know have a rough idea about who the traitor is, becuase she usually thinks things through before doing them.

I turned to Nico to see that he was thinking the same thing as me.

Oh well, time will tell.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

We all snuck by Argus and the cleaning harpies.

There was no one to stop us... Well, _almost_ nobody to stop us. The key word was '_almost_'.

At the border of camp, stood three people. A blonde haired boy that was around 16, a Native American girl, with a skinny latino runt (boy).

"Thalia, what are you doing? You should be recovering after... That monster attacked you." The blonde boy said.

"I'm helping them out, Jason, as they are my friends. And Sonic was poisoned, am I right?" Thalia turned to me, her eletric blue eyes shining brightly.

"He was poisoned... And that was the very thing that nearly killed Pinecone Face." Percy said sternly.

"Right. And as I know Sonic well, I know for a fact that Sonic can never hurt an innocent unless he is in his Dark form." Shadow added.

"Fine. Is it just you lot going, or should I go as well?" Jason asked.

"Don't forget me!" The latino squeaked.

"Repair Boy, shut your trap." The native american said to the latino.

"You can talk, Beauty Queen." The latino said back, which resulted in the girl pulling out a dagger and pressing it against the latino's throat.

"Piper, Leo, cut it out." Jason barked at the two, making the two pout.

"We don't want a Roman demi-god comming with us." Nico said simply, Shadow walking over the camp borders.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because of what we want from you camp." Shadow smirked.

"And that would be?" Everyone except Nico, Thalia and I asked Shadow.

"For artillery." Shadow whipped out his Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" He chanted as we were all gone in a flash of green light, leaving Jason, Leo and Piper at the camp.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

We walked through the streets of Calafornia.

"Alright, so that Roman Camp is just through that terminal. Good luck Sonic and Shadow." Annabeth said, pointed at a tunnel.

"That's handy, 'cos you ain't comming with us. And Shadow, if caught, knock them out, don't kill them." I chuckled as Shadow and I got ready to run.

"I've got the weaponry covered. You get the ammunition." Shadow said.

"Your on!" I challenged as we dashed, instantly breaking the sound barrier.

I sped past the guards, and alarms started to sound.

"Shadow killed someone or I was seen." I cursed to myself as I ran into the weaponry.

I saw stacks of chain ammunition, so grabbed ten chains and slung them over my right shoulder, and filled my pockets up with any other loose ammuntition I could find.

Thank Chaos that I had a hoodie on to cover my face up.

I smirked as I had cleared the place of all bullets.

I instaltly regretted wasting time as I was cought in some kind of energy field.

In the doorway of the weaponry, I saw a man around 15 years of age, with dark golden eyes and silver like hair.

"Silver?" I croaked out, hoping it was him.

"Who are you, and why raid this place? How do you know me?" Silver questioned.

"I'm Sonic, idiot." I groaned, and he instantly released me.

"How did you get here?" I asked Silver.

"I was dragged into a flaming vortex by a blonde hedgehog. It sounds like every hero is wanted to leave Mobius." Silver replied.

"So, you wanna come with me to Mount Tamalpais? I want to get revenge on Mephiles and the Titans." I offered.

"Why not? This place is boring anyway." Silver shrugged.

"Then you have to keep up." I smirked as I bolted past Silver, and back out of Camp Jupiter.

I saw Shadow checking his guns, which consisted of five Glocks, three Magnums, a AK47, a HK57, a Sniper Rifle and a RPG-7. It was too bad that I had only one missle.

Silver landed behind me, so Shadow ran over to him and punched him in the gut.

"Your daily beating Silver." Shadow smirked, letting Silver get back up to his feet.

"How did you know that it was him?" I asked.

"I met him when I first got here." Shadow replied as he took the ammunition from me.

He took off his trench coat as he loaded all the guns with rounds and slung the spare bullet chains over his shoulder, so it went diagonally across his chest.

"Well, now that's out of the way, let's get down to buissness." Shadow said as he put his trench coat back on.

"Alright, so Percy, Nico and Thalia take the east side of the mountain. Silver take the west side, Shadow take the south side, while Sonic and I take to north side. Let's go." Annabeth said.

I was a bit taken back on why Annabeth wanted me to go alone with her.

Shadow was looking at Annabeth suspiciously.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"I don't trust Annabeth so much. Nico warned me of a traitor, but I have a gut feeling that the traitor is her." Shadow then shocked me. He handed one of his Magnums.

"It has a Chaos Emerld Shard within it. It will allow you to use Chaos Control, but do not allow Annabeth near it. If she get suspicious, put her at point blanc and interrogate her. Now, go do your stuff Sonic." Shadow smirked.

"Thanks Shadow... See Mephiles, kick his ass for me. In fact, tie him up and let me do the talking." I smirked.

"We have to get going!" Annabeth complained.

"Whatever." I groaned as I grabbed Annabeth's wrist.

"Hold on thight or you will die." I said coldly as I started running, soon breaking the sound barrier as I charged up the north side of Mount Tamalpais.

We soon reached a woody like area, so I slowed right down, so Annabeth and I were walking.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Because they can sense me from a far, and the speeds I go at will alert them. We need stealth if we are going to succeed." I replied, noticing that it was pretty dark around here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth draw her dagger out.

I reached for the gun Shadow gave me, but Annabeth already had her dagger across my throat, Shadow's gun in her other hand.

"I wouldn't try that, Sonic the Hedgehog." Annabeth chuckled darkly.

"Why would you do this? How could you do this? You love Percy! How could you betray everyone for a prick whose dead?!" I shouted at her, my forearm against her dagger hand, trying to push it away.

I felt the tip of the blade press into my neck. Any more, and I will be dead.

"Now, my dear Sonic, let's go and meet some of my friends." Annabeth giggled evilly as she dragged me across the ground...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

"Hey Luke! I have a present." Annabeth laughed as she handed Sonic to a cyclops.

"Is it Percy Jackson dead?" A deep voice asked.

"No, it's his friend, Sonic the Hedgehog." She replied as a blonde haired boy reveal himself.

"_Master, the groups are closing in_." A raspy voice echoed.

"Annabeth Chase." A huge man greeted quickly, so he was probably a Titan.

"Atlas, we have a hostage. I will continue to spy as long as you follow my lead. I have just the plan." Annabeth smirked evilly as she took Sonic away from the one eyed freak and put the dagger across his throat again so he was facing the Titans.

"You heard me, Luke and Atlas! Let me go, or I kill your spy!" Annabeth growled as someone emerged into the clearing.

Sonic then noticed four girls dancing around Atlas' feet, and a massive 100 headed dragon sleeping, its massive body coiling aroung a tree full of golden apples.

"Sonic, Annabeth, what's going on?" Percy asked, his jaw hanging open.

"Let him go, Annabeth." Nico growled, shadows swirling around his feet.

"Why should I let this traitor go? He tried to kill me and turn me in to the Titans!" Annabeth snarled.

"Let me go Annabeth..." Sonic rasped out, her choak hold getting tighter.

"Annabeth, let's take him back to camp Jupiter." Silver said, not following her lead. "We can interrogate him there." Silver said, coming into the plain.

"**NO!** You will not leave! I shall have your heads on a silver platter!" Luke roared, his blue eyes going golden all of a sudden.

"We will Luke Castellan!" Sonic roared as he broke out of Annabeth's grip and took his gun back.

"SONIC!" Everyone roared as Sonic pulled the trigger, the bullet aimed at Luke's head.

Luke's head just flew back, and the bullet landed on the floor with a clink.

"How?- AGH!" Sonic howled in pain as a seering pain shot through his left shoulder.

Sonic saw a cesterial bronze dagger through his shoulder.

_Annabeth_.

"Why...? I am... Innocent... You bitch..." Sonic hissed in pain as Annabeth pulled the blade from his shoulder.

"For trying to rat me out, twat." Annabeth sneered.

"You traitor... I will get revenge... I swear to... Chaos!" Sonic whezzed out, collapsing to the ground.

A voice then appeared in the blue haired boy's head.

"_The golden apples, my boy. I am Chaos, if you require to know. Now, they will give you the power you need. Eat one, and take your friends to safety. Go, my son!_" The voice advised as Sonic slowly began to crawl towards the tree of golden apples.

A golden light passed over me as Sonic lost even more energy and blood.

A darkness passed over him as Sonic's eyes drooped.

"I'm sorry... Friends... Thalia..." The blue haired hero muttered as his emerald green eyes drooped lower and lower, demanding that he slept.

Sonic gave up, and waited for Thantos to snatch him away...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Now, I bet no one expected me to kill Sonic so quickly!**

**Annabeth: *gets shot by arrow***

**Thalia: That's for killing Sonic!**

**Me: He might not even be dead! This chapter might of been a bit rushed, but I think that it's worthy of Chaos.**

**Percy: Read and Review to revive Sonic!**

**Me: I will also get my cousins (Grim Reaper, Devil and Nazo) on you to kill you slowly and painfully!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	8. Chapter 8: From Dead To Alive

**Me (Soul): I only own the plot, SEGA own the Sonic franchise and Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Thalia: *Shoots Soul with arrow***

**Me: Get on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

As if in a trance, Sonic slowly began to crawl towards the tree of golden apples.

A golden light passed over Sonic as he lost even more energy and blood.

A darkness passed over him as his eyes drooped even lower.

"I'm sorry... Friends... Thalia..." I heard Sonic mytter as his emerald green eyes drooped lower and lower, demanding that he sleep.

Sonic then gave up, and waited for Thantos to snatch me away...

"Sonic?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Why do it Annabeth?" Thalia growled, running over to Sonic's dying body.

I wasted no time in grabbing Annabeth by the throat.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" I screamed in Annabeth's face.

"H- h- he was g- go- gonna k- ki- kill u- us." Annabeth stuttered out, evil and betrayal glazed over her eyes.

"Funny thing, Annabeth," Nico smirked, "you accused Sonic of being the traitor. It all adds up: you working with Sonic voluntarily instead of Percy."

I glared at Annabeth in those stormy grey eyes until I heard a little boy cry out.

"Woah! Get the hell off of me!" A little voice screamed out, causing me to drop Annabeth.

I ran towards of the sound of the voice, only for me to see a blonde 10 year old boy with icy blue eyes. He wore tattered khaki pants and a sun yellow jacket, showing off the boy's tonned body.

Around him, two drakons and an _empousa_ taunted him, all trying to hit him.

As if the kid was magic, he pulled out a energy blaster and that morphed around his hand and fired at one of the drakons, causing it to swell up and explode.

I ran forward, Riptide ready to kill.

I killed the other drakon by stabbing it's eyes out, and then stabbing my sword through it's mouth. The little kid killed the _Empousa_.

"You alright kid?" I asked him.

"I'm fine... Just shaken up." The little kid muttered, looking around.

"You looking for something?" I asked him.

"Yeah... My older brother, Sonic." The little kid mumbled.

My eyes widened, then I let a tear fall down my face.

"Shadow and Sonic?" I asked the little boy.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"I know them both. See for yourself." I said to the little kid.

I led the little boy into the plain, where the Titans and Luke had fled through when Sonic had died.

"There is Sonic." I pointed to Sonic's dead body.

"Sonic? Why? Wake up!" The little kid cried, running up to and crouching beside the kid.

"Why my big brother..." He sobbed, so Shadow walked up to him.

"Tails, Sonic would want us to continue fighting. Annabeth, don't you dare try and talk to me, as I will personally put one of my guns down your throat and make your body implode." Shadow growled, picking the crying Tails up.

The Fates picked up Sonic's body, so Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow roared, sending us all back to Camp Half- Blood.

"Chiron... I have an announcement to make... To the entire camp." I said, glaring at Annabeth.

Once all of the campers were collected, Shadow and I began our speech.

"A valunle hero was lost today, in an unortherised mission to Mount Tamalpais. Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, is still somehow alive. Sonic was killed by one of our own, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." I announced.

I looked at Shadow and I saw him pull out a five foot long blade.

"Now, no one knows me. I am Shadow, Sonic's third closest friend. Annabeth is a traitor, as Nico knew before any of us. He told me, so we kept an eye on Annabeth Chase. Sonic was held hostage, and Annabeth tried to pin Sonic to be the betrayer, but her plain was ruined when Sonic attacked Luke with his gun... She loves Luke, so she stabbed Percy in the shoulder, puncturing his lung. He began to crawl towards the tree of Golden Apples, but died in the process. I demand that he is buried in your way, with a shroud crafted by his little brother, Tails." Shadow sent a sad smile at Tails, who was crying with Thalia.

"Sonic betrayed us! He deserves Tartarus!" Annabeth shouted, so Clarisse socked her in the mouth.

"I may of disliked blue boy's attitude, but he deserves a shroud, Anna- bitch." Clarisse snarled, making Shadow chuckle.

"Alright Campers, we burn his shroud next week, giving Sonic's little brother a chance to make it, as Sonic's parent was unknown." Chiron said, so we all went off for the night.

I settled into bed for a restless night...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

_I opened up my eyes to see that I was in a black vortex, and all I could see was a spiral of stars... The Milky Way!_

_"Am I dead?" I called out._

"No, but death is close my son." _A voice replied._

_"Then where am I?" I asked._

"You are looking at me; as my body is the Milky Way."_ The voice spoke._

_"Then why am I here? And who are you?" I called out, demanding answers._

"I am Chaos, the creator of the universe. But by you, I am destruction. And the reason you are here, Sonic the Hedgehog, is that you swore on my name."_ The voice, now known as Chaos, called out._

_I noticed that Chaos had called me 'hedgehog', so I looked at my body._

_I was back in my good ol' hedgehog form._

_"I swore on your name, so what?" I shrugged, my cocky side kicking in._

"Look, Sonic, you are one of the first people to even have to courage to swear on my name, so I am here to give you my blessing. Now, do you accept for me to be your patron, so you will be my Champion?"_Chaos requested._

_"What will happen to me then?" I asked, curious._

"Your power levels will increase rapidly. You will have little control over the four elements, but mostly wind. You will also be able to tap into your own power, which is unlimited." _Chaos explained._

_"Sure, I'll be your champion." I shrugged._

"Now, go forth, Sonic the Hedgehog, and win the upcomming war!_" Chaos bellowed._

_"But what will happen to my human form?" I asked, killing the mood._

"It will have to repair itself. Give it two days, and you will be back into your human form. But, once you reach Mobius, you will change back to a hedgehog._" Chaos replied, a bit grumpy over me killing the mood._

_"So... When do I become your Chamion?" I asked Chaos._

_"_Now, Sonic the Hedgehog._" Chaos replied as a glowing eye burned onto my left forearm._

_"_Now, go and win the upcomming war!_" Chaos roared._

_"See you later then." I called out as I was surrounded in a blinding white light..._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

My eyes snapped open.

Pain seered all over my body.

I hissed in pain as I sat up, and rose to my feet.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, _rat_." A female voice growled.

I looked around my surroundings and noticed that I was in a cave.

I looked at where the voice come from, but the girl was covered in shadows.

"Daughter of Hades?" I asked, but the girl just chuckled.

"No, I am not. A am Zoe Nightshade, ex hunter of Artemis, and the daughter of Atlas." She said slowly, revealing herself.

She was pretty, but not as beautiful as Thalia.

Oh... Wait... I never said that...

I instantly reached for any weapon nearby, but there was none.

"Relax, _hedgehog._ I helped stop Atlas and free Artemis." Zoe chuckled.

"Wait... Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"Yes... But Chaos brought me back, claiming that I have a duty to complete." Zoe replied, before snapping.

"Alright, enough with the chit chat. Who are you... And _what_ are you?" Zoe snapped.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." I said simply.

"Now, Sonic, what happened to you before thou before you arrived here." Zoe asked boldly.

"Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, two of my friends, and I were at Mount Tamalpais, and Annabeth took me hostage and used me to get away, pinning me for being the traitor." I explained.

"That was the same place Atlas killed me..." Zoe muttered to herself.

"Annabeth stabbed me through in the shoulder, and a voice spoke in my head. It said that I could use the Golden Apples to live. I think it was Chaos... But I died before I could get an apple." I finished.

"Did anything happen before you woke up?" Zoe asked, more curious.

"Yeah... I was in this form, in space, and Chaos spoke to me, making me his champion." I shrugged as if it was nothing, which caused Zoe to go wide eyed.

"I don't believe you." Zoe chuckled.

"Fine then." I said, showing her my left forearm, which had a eye shaped like the Milky Way burnt upon it. The burn released a soft golden glow.

"Who did that?" Zoe asked, slowly pulling out a silver bow and a silver arrow.

"As I said, Chaos did it. Where I come from, Chaos is the most powerful god, as he is the God of Destruction, and I destroyed him without even breaking a sweat." I reasoned with the ex huntress.

"So... If you are this powerful... Then why couldn't you beat Annabeth?" Zoe inquired.

"Easy: in this form, I am much more stronger than my Human form, as when I'm human, my sharpness has decreased by ten fold and I slowed down to only the speed of sound." I said, putting my hands into my quills.

"Wait a second... Do you have a glowing stone, like an emerald?" I asked, now having an idea on how to escape this place.

"What, this?" She asked, pulling out the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, that's a Chaos Emerald, my emerald to be exact. Pass it here, so I can get both of us out of here." I offered, so Zoe handed me the Chaos Emerald.

"I don't have a reason to live; and Thantos will just send me back here, same with you." Zoe tried to talk me out of it, but it didn't work.

"Just hold on tight." I rolled my eyes as I raised the Chaos Emerald high above our head.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" I roared as we vanished a blinding white light.

"I will fix my mistakes... Thalia..." I muttered to myself as Zoe and I vanished completely from the cave.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Woah!" I shouted as the other end of the portal opened up.

Zoe and I were in mid-air, above Camp Half-Blood.

"I hate you Sonic!" Zoe screeched as we plummeted towards the ground, me still being in my hedgehog form.

"I know! I hate myself too!" I shouted back as I clutched the Emerald more tightly.

A bright blue light sparkled from the Chaos Emerald, bathing Zoe and I in the blue light.

"CHAOS EMERALD... LEND ME YOUR... POWER!" I howled as we neared to ground.

"I'm too young to die." I whimpered as nothing happened.

I closed my eyes, and every position of the Chaos Emeralds appeared in my head.

"NO!" I roared as I was bathed in a golden light.

I caught Zoe and slowed our decent.

I then noticed that Zoe had her eyes tightly shut.

We landed on the ground, so I put Zoe back on her feet.

"You can open your eyes now." I assured her, but she only shook her head.

"Your in a godly form... It will kill a mortal if they look upon it." Zoe said, so I dropped my super form.

"I've dropped the form." I said as I looked around Camp Half-Blood, only to see everyone hiding from me.

As if on cue, a bunch of archers fired directly at me.

"Chaos Shield!" I chanted, covering Zoe and I in a shield.

"A hedgehog on two feet? That's impossible, especially since you are blue." A cold voice said from behind me.

"Long time no see, Anna- bitch." I sneered, turning to face the back stabbing daughter of Athena.

"How do you know me?" Annabeth hissed, drawing her dagger.

"You don't remember me? You killed me because I was about to spill your secret, traitor. I brought Zoe with me too." I chuckled, Zoe stepping up beside me.

"How could you betray everything you have... For a selfish control freak brat?" Zoe sneered, "Percy is one of the only two males that I accept, the other being Sonic." Zoe growled, notching a silver arrow in her bow.

"Cut it Annabeth- SONIC!" I heard someone shout in delight.

I turned around to see a blonde boy in jeans, white tee and a sun yellow jacket, along with two familiar red and white shoes...

"Tails?" I asked, only to get a hug from my little brother.

"Your alive... I was told that you... Died..." Tails sobbed into my shoulder, especially with him being a few inches taller than me now.

"Don't worry lil' bro, 'cos I'm here." I smirked.

"And I'm here for one thing: get revenge on the traitor." I added with a growl, summoning a Chaos Blade.

"And who is that?" Tails asked as black smoke started to rise from my body.

"The Daughter of Athena: Annabeth Chase." I hissed as my quills began to rise to signify that the transformation for my Dark form is begining.

"You won't hurt me! You have six hundred campers willing to defend me!" Annabeth laughed, causing my anger to flare.

I dropped to Chaos Shield.

"You lot might want to cover your eyes, as I will rip this bitch apart." I sneered, causing Annabeth to turn and run.

"Three... Two... One... Zero..." I smirked as I barrage of arrows flew at me.

I grabbed Tails and Zoe and high tailed it away from the arrows.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Alright, when did you get here?" I asked Tails.

"Last week. You have been dead for the same amount of time as Percy found me litte after you died." Tails replied, "Annabeth said that you didn't deserve a shroud to burn, but we think you do. It is going to be burnt tonight, and we then go back to normal."

"Good. Tails, do me a favor: act like I'm still dead. I want to suprise everyone at my burning. In the meantime, I'm gonna hunt for Anna- bitch_._" I asked.

"Okay then Sonic... But what about Zoe?" Tails replied.

"I'll do my own thing." Zoe simply said, running away into the bushes.

"Catch you later bro." I smirked as I walked away from Tails.

"You have half an hour!" He shouted.

"Too long!" I grinned as I ran into the trees, jumping up in one.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And that's a wrap!**

**Sonic: Why kill me off then bring me back with Zoe?**

**Percy: I am so confused.**

**Me: 'Cos I felt like it and of course you would be.**

**Thalia: Read and Review!**

**Me: Or I will get my three cousins (Grim Reaper, Devil and Nazo) to help me come and destroy you! **

**~The Prince of Souls**


	9. Chapter 9: Here Comes The Boom

**Me (Soul): I only own the plot, SEGA own the Sonic franchise and Rick Riordan owns PJO. Now, get on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Alright, when did you get here?" I asked Tails.

"Last week. You have been dead for the same amount of time as Percy found me litte after you died." Tails replied, "Annabeth said that you didn't deserve a shroud to burn, but we think you do. It is going to be burnt tonight, and we then go back to normal."

"Good. Tails, do me a favor: act like I'm still dead. I want to suprise everyone at my burning. In the meantime, I'm gonna hunt for Anna- bitch_._" I asked.

"Okay then Sonic... But what about Zoe?" Tails replied.

"I'll do my own thing." Zoe simply said, running away into the bushes.

"Catch you later bro." I smirked as I walked away from Tails.

"You have half an hour!" He shouted.

"Too long!" I grinned as I ran into the trees, jumping up in one.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

No point of view:

Sonic watched as a eletric blue coffin was carried through the camp to the hearth.

On the blue coffin, blood red and yellow lightning was dotted around, a sea green ocean on the bottom of the shroud, with black and white ripples danced around the shroud.

Sonic already knew that it was definately made by Tails, but Sonic thought that he is more bad ass than that shroud.

He knows, what he is about do is very stupid, but hey, their reactions were hilarious.

"Hey, wassup guys? And a shroud like that?! I know Tails made it, but I am way more bad ass that that!" The blue hedgehog chuckled as he stood in front of the hearth, his arms crossed.

If you look at it from the perspective that the campers saw it, Sonic was just a black silouete, his toothy trademark grim and emerald green eyes the only things that were clear.

"Who are you?" Percy Jackson demanded, uncapping Riptide.

"You don't know? Oh yeah... I'm a hedgehog now..." Sonic scoldered himself.

"Step away from the hearth." A camper demanded.

"Lemme think... No." Sonic glared at the campers as he summoned a blue Chaos Blade, pulling out his blue Chaos Emerald.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog, champion of Chaos, and I am here for my 'murderer', Annabeth Chase." Sonic announced, earning multiple gasps and weapons to be dropped.

One girl with jet black hair and sparkling eletric blue eyes charged from the campers and ran for Sonic, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Thalia." Sonic smiled, returning the hug.

He was shoulder height with Thalia (thanks to his Hedgehog form), so it was harder to hug her.

"Sonic... Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Thalia growled, slapping Sonic across the face.

"Not my fault Chaos wanted me." I said, showing her my left fore arm, the one with the Mark of Chaos burnt onto the skin.

Thalia gasped as it glowed gold.

"Now, where is Annabeth. I will transform into my godly form if you don't tell me." I threatened, glaring at everyone in the camp.

"Fine then." I growled as a golden light bathed me.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Percy and Nico roared as I turned super.

As if on cue, thirteen flashes appeared around me, each Olympian and Heista standing around me.

"Who are you to demand my daughter?!" Athena shrieked.

"And how does a rat have this power?" Ares growled.

"Duh? I have been blessed by Chaos." I rolled my eyes as I stuck out my forearm.

Zeus cut it with his lightning bolt, causing silver blood to fall.

"What are you?" Poseidon asked, his sea green eyes wide in shock of my silver blood.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, champion of Chaos." I smirked as my wound closed up.

I landed back onto the ground, changing back into my normal form.

As if on cue, lightning bolts, spears, daggers, bows and arrows, and tridents were aimed at me.

"Someone with your power must not live!" Zeus bellowed.

"Trust me, Zeus, I defeated Chaos in my own world. I am the Chamion of Chaos, fool. I am meant for this power." I reasoned.

"Well, blue rat, you won't be defeating any more gods when I'm through with you!" Zeus roared, making me yawn.

"You dare disrespect me?!" Zeus bellowed.

He fired his lightning bolt at me, so I held out my hand at the lightning bolt.

The lightning hit my hand, and did nothing but merely dance across my fingers, crackling every so often.

"Puh- lease, Zeus! I was destroying evil scientists and bullet proof robots when I was seven! You make them look strong!" I chuckled.

A tidal wave was rising behind me.

I turned around to see that Percy was right behind me, controling the wave.

"Prove that you're Sonic." He challenged, drawing Riptide.

I gave him my trademark smirk.

"Alright then." I said evily as I ran away from the lot, and then behind Percy.

"Peek- a- boo, I see you." I chuckled, ducking as he swung his sword at me.

"You missed." I taunted, taking his legs out from underneath him.

"Come on then." Percy growled, trying to cut me down.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I roared and teleported high into the sky.

"Come down and fight, coward!" A few campers shouted at me, so I smirked.

"As you wish." I laughed maniacly as I rolled up into a ball.

Lightning bolts hit me from all around, making me a deadly weapon.

"Lightning Bomb!" I laughed as I liturally dropped from the skies, eletricity crackling around my curled up body.

I collided with the ground, lighting and dirt flying into the air, damaging anything other than Thalia (I put a Chaos Shield around her), who was nearby.

"Alright, who still don't believe that I'm Sonic?" I challenged, tossing my Chaos Emerald into the air and catching it.

"Hohohoho! Come on out Sonic Heroes!" I heard a all too familiar voice laugh from above.

I looked up to see the Egg Carrier, a thousand guns aimed at Camp Half-Blood.

"Eggman!" I growled, my anger rising again.

"How much can the camp borders take?" I asked Percy, helping him up.

"Not a lot, especially if the weaponry is just metal. It has to contain monster DNA for it to be held back." He replied.

"Anywhere people can shelter, as that guy above us is going to obliberate this place." I questioned, concerned about people's safety.

"Everyone get to Bunker 9 now!" Leo Valdez ordered. "We have to fire up the Argo II!"

"We need something strong enough to fire me out of. Work with Tails to make it if you don't have one." I said to Leo, blue Chaos Energy swirling around my body.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I roared, teleporting the gods, Thalia, Tails, Leo, Percy and I to Bunker 9.

"Seriously Sonic? Are you a bad luck magnet or something?" I heard Zoe chuckle as she walked into Bunker 9.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"Wha- but you died!" The Gods, Thalia and Percy stuttered at the sight of Zoe.

"Sonic..." Thalia hissed.

"I only Chaos Controlled the both of us here, then Annabeth tried to kill me... Again." I defended myself.

Zoe notched a silver arrow and shot down a desending robot.

"Someone, pass me a bomb." I demanded, so Leo handed me a Greek Fire bomb.

"How many are there up there?" I asked the Gods.

"Seven hundred at the most. Why?" Athena inquired.

"Just watch me do my job." I smirked, walking out of bunker nine.

"Chaos Rampage." I grinned, jumping high into the sky.

Robots were all around me, giving me a clear route to the Egg Carrier.

"Hah! Woah! Hey! See ya!" I shouted out as I homing attacked the robots, which had already gone down by a hundred.

"Ready..." I growled, blue and aqua energy diving towards my body, preparing my Light Speed Attack.

"GO!" I roared as I unleashed a fury of attacks at the robots, making my way to the Egg Carrier quite smooth.

I was now at the hanger bay, so I tore through the metal and landed inside.

"Time to take the fast track." I muttered to myself as I sped off into the Egg Carrier, searching for the engine room so I can blow it up from the inside.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I tore through the Egg Carrier, searching for the engines.

I was in the middle of the Egg Carrier this time, and to describe this place, _huge _was an understatement.

The place was twisting with pathways, all looping up together.

I looked up to see a hand swing down.

"Holy-!" I couldn't finish the curse because the fist smashed through the pathway, shattering it.

I looked below me, only to see a deep endless abyss of darkness.

"Well, I had a great life." I scoldered myself as I plummeted down.

As if on cue, a hand reached out and grasped my arm.

I looked up to see two burning purple eyes glaring at me. The figure had deep red dread locks, ripped muscles and huge knuckled hands.

"Knuckles?" I asked, thanking Chaos for letting me be saved.

"Long time no see. I ain't alone." Knuckles hissed, his voice strained by the amount of weight he was holding.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" Knuckles growled as he pulled me up onto the sky walk he was on.

Next to him, I saw Percy standing there, Riptide out and ready to carve some monsters, or robots in our case.

"How are you two here?" I asked, looking at the bomb in my hands.

"The Master Emerald is somewhere here, and Percy asked to come with me and help you out." Knuckles said gruffly as my eyes widened.

The timer on the bomb was counting down, and we had only two minutes until it exploded.

"Uh... Guys? Sorry to break the reuinion, but we have an issue with the bomb." I said slowly, scratching the back of my head.

"Two minutes! That's not enough time!" Percy complained.

"For me, it's not enough. You two get out of here, I need to go light speed to reach the engines." I muttered, a sharp pain from the eye on my fore arm erupting.

"Let's go! NOW!" Knuckles ordered, grabbing Percy.

"You die, again, and I'll get Nico to put you in punishment." Percy left the threat hanging as he vanished with Knuckles, leaving with only one minute left of life.

I cursed under my breath and looked up at my destination.

I had only one shot, so I better not waste it.

I charged for the railings, at full speed. I leapt onto them and used them to grind, my speed still picking up.

_30 seconds._

I called upon my Chaos Emerald's power, allowing myself to use a Chaos Boost, nearing the speed of light.

_25 seconds._

"Come on." I growled, ducking down so I'm more streamlined.

_20 seconds._

I leapt from the railings and smashed through the ceiling, right above the engines.

_10 seconds._

_9 seconds._

_8 seconds._

_7 seconds._

_6 seconds._

I pulled my arm back, ready to throw the bomb.

_5 seconds._

_4 seconds._

_3 seconds._

_2 seconds._

_1 second._

I threw the bomb, straight at the engine. No... I don't have enough time, even though I'm falling away.

_Zero. Time up._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): How many cliff hangers have I freaking done?**

**Percy: I dunno, I lost count.**

**Me: Also, as many of you noticed, this story is mainly about Sonic. This is because I am used to writing about Sonic. But next chapter will hopefully be in Percy's point of view.**

**Percy: Read and Review so this crazy kid who tried to get wings because of Red Bull won't steal your souls and devour them!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnap!

**Me (Soul): I only own the plot, SEGA own the Sonic franchise and Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Sonic: I find that hard to believe as I'm not being used anymore…**

**Thalia: Well, I'll kill SEGA then.**

**Me: Just shut the hell up and get on with the chapter!**

**Sonic and Thalia: Make me!**

**Me: You brought this upon yourself… *pulls out sledgehammer and knocks both Sonic and Thalia out cold* Now, get on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Crimson: Gay bitch!**

**Me: Now what? I swear you piss me off all the time… *drags Crimson away from people and shoves book in your face* Read it yourself as I deal with this retard.**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I was in the middle of the Egg Carrier this time, and to describe this place, _huge _was an understatement.

The place was twisting with pathways, all looping up together.

I looked up to see a hand swing down.

"Holy-!" I couldn't finish the curse because the fist smashed through the pathway, shattering it.

I looked below me, only to see a deep endless abyss of darkness.

"Well, I had a great life." I scoldered myself as I plummeted down.

As if on cue, a hand reached out and grasped my arm.

I looked up to see two burning purple eyes glaring at me. The figure had deep red dread locks, ripped muscles and huge knuckled hands.

"Knuckles?" I asked, thanking Chaos for letting me be saved.

"Long time no see. I ain't alone." Knuckles hissed, his voice strained by the amount of weight he was holding.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" Knuckles growled as he pulled me up onto the sky walk he was on.

Next to him, I saw Percy standing there, Riptide out and ready to carve some monsters, or robots in our case.

"How are you two here?" I asked, looking at the bomb in my hands.

"The Master Emerald is somewhere here, and Percy asked to come with me and help you out." Knuckles said gruffly as my eyes widened.

The timer on the bomb was counting down, and we had only two minutes until it exploded.

"Uh... Guys? Sorry to break the reuinion, but we have an issue with the bomb." I said slowly, scratching the back of my head.

"Two minutes! That's not enough time!" Percy complained.

"For me, it's not enough. You two get out of here, I need to go light speed to reach the engines." I muttered, a sharp pain from the eye on my fore arm erupting.

"Let's go! NOW!" Knuckles ordered, grabbing Percy.

"You die, again, and I'll get Nico to put you in punishment." Percy left the threat hanging as he vanished with Knuckles, leaving with only one minute left of life.

I cursed under my breath and looked up at my destination.

I had only one shot, so I better not waste it.

I charged for the railings, at full speed. I leapt onto them and used them to grind, my speed still picking up.

_30 seconds._

I called upon my Chaos Emerald's power, allowing myself to use a Chaos Boost, nearing the speed of light.

_25 seconds._

"Come on." I growled, ducking down so I'm more streamlined.

_20 seconds._

I leapt from the railings and smashed through the ceiling, right above the engines.

_10 seconds._

_9 seconds._

_8 seconds._

_7 seconds._

_6 seconds._

I pulled my arm back, ready to throw the bomb.

_5 seconds._

_4 seconds._

_3 seconds._

_2 seconds._

_1 second._

I threw the bomb, straight at the engine. No... I don't have enough time, even though I'm falling away.

_Zero. Time up._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Knuckles and I landed safely on the ground, with only ten seconds to spare.

We saw a blue light smash through the back of the fortress as it began to turn around, and then all that could be seen was a ginormous explosion engulfing the entire back half of the flying fortress.

A blue comet hit the canoe lake, causing me, Thalia, Zoe and the rest of Sonic's friends make a run for the lake.

"Eggman!" I heard Knuckles roar as a little capsule come flying down.

In the capsule, sat a fat man who was ironically shaped like an egg.

"Ho ho ho! What are you going to do now? I have four Chaos Emeralds, making me nearly invincible!" The man gloated as a gigantic arm erupted from the ground near Bunker nine.

"Egg Titan! Destroy these insolent heroes!" he ordered the robot as it pulled itself fully out of the ground. It was shaped a bit like Kronos, mixed with Atlas.

In other words, this thing looked like the next thing that I wouldn't like to see.

Knuckles growled so loudly I could've sworn that he was about to do what Sonic calls a 'Dark form'.

Thalia ran up beside me, spear and Aegis in hand.

"I get fist kill!" Knuckles snarled as he charged for the robot, dreadlocks flying behind his head.

"Knucklehead, when will you learn? This robot is invulnerable!" Eggman gloated.

I used my power over the water to create a tidal wave behind the Egg Titan, while Thalia summoned lightning to strike it.

"Go!" Knuckles roared as he delivered an uppercut the robot.

"Chaos Spear! Physic Smash!" I heard Shadow and Silver shout as they launched their attacks at the Egg Titan, but no avail.

"My turn." Eggman chuckled. You could feel the evil grin that was most likely plastered on his face.

A load of guns opened up all over the robot's body and fired, destroying anything they were aimed at.

One missile hit my cabin, blowing it to smithereens.

Anger burned within my body as a hurricane begun to form over the lake, with winds at like well over 100 miles per hour.

We all hit the monsterous robot at the same time, but we barely scratched it.

"What the?" I heard Tails complain as he played with one of his crazy gadgets.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked Tails.

"The Egg Titan was made to perfection; not a single joist or hitch." Tails gritted his teeth.

"Could Sonic beat it?" I asked Tails.

"Not really, and as he can't swim, he's most likely dead at the minute... Or he is going to hit the Egg Titan at any second." Tails said glumly.

I then heard a voice in my head.

"_Chaos emealds... Throw them into the lake..._" The voice spoke... It sounded like... Sonic!

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them.

"Hear what, 'cos all I hear is the sound of a robot destroying camp Kelp Head." Thalia hissed.

"Chaos Emeralds... Hand them over, now!" I demanded, uncapping Riptide.

"We only have-" Tails was cut off as something flew over head.

"Okay... We have them all." Tails said, wide eyed. And by wide eyed, they were the size of dinner plates.

The Chaos Emeralds all flew towards the lake, including one that seemed to be inside of the Egg Titan and Shadow's green Chaos Emerald.

A golden light broke through the lake, causing Thalia and I to shield our eyes.

"Where is Annabeth when we need her?" I complained, shielding my eyes.

"Cover your eyes!" I shouted to Tails, but he only smirked.

"I've seen this guy's super form before Percy and Thalia. It is raw power, but I can pull off a weaker version of that form." Tails smirked, glaring at the golden light.

"Chaos... RESURECTION!" Sonic roared, his voice echoing throughout the entire Camp Half Blood.

A blast of raw golden energy hit the camp, and the cabins and stuff's rubble cleared up, slowly rebuilding theirselves.

"Now, Eggman, meet my fist." Sonic bellowed. You. Could feel the smirk through his voice.

"Sonic!? This machine is more powerful than the seven Super Emeralds and Master Emerald put together! You have no chance!" Eggman gloated.

"I might not be as powerful... But I have my friends to fight by my side, and avenge me." Sonic glared at the Egg Titan.

"Cover your eyes and get to cover!" Sonic yelled, many lights surrounding him.

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles dragged us (Thalia, Tails and I) away just as Sonic unleashed the blast of raw power.

We hid behind Zeus' Fist (which somehow seemed to be nearby) and waited for Eggman's screams of pure terror to die down.

Thalia was the first to break cover, but Sonic was still in his godly form.

I managed to look at Sonic for a few seconds and saw a sprawled blonde haired figure at his feet.

"Annabeth?" I croaked out. Thalia was right behind me.

When Thalia poked Annabeth, her stormy grey eyes snapped open and she was on her feet, her dagger across Thalia's neck.

"Don't think I'm on your side Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hissed, the flames of the cabins illuminated her face.

"Annabeth... How could you?! I love you, and you stab the entire camp in the back for a low life like Luke Castellan!" I questioned, tears slowly trickling down my cheeks.

"I do love you... But you are too loyal for me. Also, I have more power... More pride as Luke's girlfriend." Annabeth said, a tear in her eyes.

"I regret ever befriending you." Thalia gasped out, causing Annabeth to press her dagger more deeper into Thalia's throat; drawing a trickle of blood.

I looked at Sonic and his ruby red eyes were glaring at Thalia as if in a trance.

"Let me go... And you may see her again." Annabeth threatened.

"I'll get you back Thalia... I promise." Sonic muttered to his crush. I saw tears in his eyes.

"Good luck seeing her alive, rat." Annabeth sneered as Luke appeared behind Annabeth.

"Let's go!" He ordered and we left the camp in a flash of purple light, Thalia with the two traitors.

Sonic sunk to his knees, guilt and anger glazing over his ruby eyes.

Sonic somehow controlled his aura so we could look at him.

Seven Chaos Emeralds fell out of Sonic's body, clattering to the ground.

"Uh... Guys..." Knuckles groaned.

We all except Sonic turned to him, to see that his purple eyes were wide, and he was clutching his head.

"The Master Emerald... It's being injected with Negative Chaos..." Knuckles moaned in pain.

"Mobius... Get me there now..." Shadow growled, picking up his green Chaos Emerald from crying form of Sonic's side.

"All seven willl get us there... But we'll have to recollect them." Silver said, picking up a white emerald.

Knuckles picked up the red one, Tails picked up the yellow emerald, Nico picked up the purple Chaos Emerald, leaving only a cyan and blue one.

I picked up the blue Chaos Emerald, so Sonic picked up the blue emerald.

"You're not leaving without me, are you?" I heard Zoe ask from behind us.

"Sonic, you do your Chaos Control thing and I hold your emerald." Zoe offered, so Sonic stood in the middle of us.

"Why are you comming along?" I asked.

"I want to see where blue boy here is from, Seaweed Brain." Zoe chuckled, making Nico and I look at here as if she had just taken Magic Mushrooms.

"O... Kay them..." I arched an eyebrow, but turned my concentration to Sonic.

"We will go into a Mobian form, so you three: be careful." Sonic warned as our Chaos Emeralds started to glow.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" Sonic roared and a beam of light surrounded us all, taking us away from Earth...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And I am done! I haven't updated in a week because of homework… and other stuff. Also, don't expect an update so frequently this week as I have exams.**

**Thalia: Read and Review so this crazy kid who tried to get wings because of Red Bull won't steal your souls and devour them!**

**Me: I ain't that crazy!**

**Sonic: I beg to differ.**

**Me: I will kill you again and make Thalia hate you.**

**Sonic: Whatever.**

**Thalia: *bitch slaps Sonic* What did you just say?!**

**Sonic: I'm sorry, alright!**

**Me: Alright, I am eating popcorn! *throws popcorn into mouth***

**Sonic: Love you…**

**Thalia: Back at you. *starts making out with Sonic***

**Me: *gags* BOO! FIGHT!**

**Thalia: Wanna kill him?**

**Sonic: Why not?**

**Me: Run away! *runs***

**Sonic and Thalia: Get back here! *run after me***

**~The Prince of Souls**


	11. Chapter 11: A Very 'Warm' Welcome

**Me (Soul): To answer my latest review, Thanks for the concern loveheartrose, and I will. This chapter better be good as I am doing this when I'm meant to be packing. Sonic, do the disclaimer!**

**Sonic: Soul don't own any of the Sonic franchise or PJO. I only own to plot line.**

**Thalia: Enjoy while we have to pack up Soul Rebirth the retartd's bags for his stinking holiday! *glares daggers at me***

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

We hid behind Zeus' Fist (which somehow seemed to be nearby) and waited for Eggman's screams of pure terror to die down.

Thalia was the first to break cover, but Sonic was still in his godly form.

I managed to look at Sonic for a few seconds and saw a sprawled blonde haired figure at his feet.

"Annabeth?" I croaked out. Thalia was right behind me.

When Thalia poked Annabeth, her stormy grey eyes snapped open and she was on her feet, her dagger across Thalia's neck.

"Don't think I'm on your side Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hissed, the flames of the cabins illuminated her face.

"Annabeth... How could you?! I love you, and you stab the entire camp in the back for a low life like Luke Castellan!" I questioned, tears slowly trickling down my cheeks.

"I do love you... But you are too loyal for me. Also, I have more power... More pride as Luke's girlfriend." Annabeth said, a tear in her eyes.

"I regret ever befriending you." Thalia gasped out, causing Annabeth to press her dagger more deeper into Thalia's throat; drawing a trickle of blood.

I looked at Sonic and his ruby red eyes were glaring at Thalia as if in a trance.

"Let me go... And you may see her again." Annabeth threatened.

"I'll get you back Thalia... I promise." Sonic muttered to his crush. I saw tears in his eyes.

"Good luck seeing her alive, rat." Annabeth sneered as Luke appeared behind Annabeth.

"Let's go!" He ordered and we left the camp in a flash of purple light, Thalia with the two traitors.

Sonic sunk to his knees, guilt and anger glazing over his ruby eyes.

Sonic somehow controlled his aura so we could look at him.

Seven Chaos Emeralds fell out of Sonic's body, clattering to the ground.

"Uh... Guys..." Knuckles groaned.

We all except Sonic turned to him, to see that his purple eyes were wide, and he was clutching his head.

"The Master Emerald... It's being injected with Negative Chaos..." Knuckles moaned in pain.

"Mobius... Get me there now..." Shadow growled, picking up his green Chaos Emerald from crying form of Sonic's side.

"All seven will get us there... But we'll have to recollect them." Silver said, picking up a white emerald.

Knuckles picked up the red one; Tails picked up the yellow emerald, Nico picked up the purple Chaos Emerald, leaving only a cyan and blue one.

I picked up the blue Chaos Emerald, so Sonic picked up the blue emerald.

"You're not leaving without me, are you?" I heard Zoe ask from behind us.

"Sonic, you do your Chaos Control thing and I hold your emerald." Zoe offered, so Sonic stood in the middle of us.

"Why are you coming along?" I asked.

"I want to see where blue boy here is from, Seaweed Brain." Zoe chuckled, making Nico and I look at here as if she had just taken Magic Mushrooms.

"O... Kay them..." I arched an eyebrow, but turned my concentration to Sonic.

"We will go into a Mobian form, so you three: be careful." Sonic warned as our Chaos Emeralds started to glow.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" Sonic roared and a beam of light surrounded us all, taking us away from Earth...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

All I could think about was being weightless.

I could feel my bones shifting as we were thrown around in the wormhole of every colour of the rainbow. I could've sworn that I saw a black tail that was tipped with sea green brush from my behind.

I caught glimpses a blood red echidna, black and red hedgehog whom resembled Sonic, a silvery hedgehog who also resembled Sonic, a yellow fox with twin tails, a auburn fox with silvery parts, and a pitch black echidna flying around as well.

The vortex slowly faded away so that we were only free falling.

"NOT AGAIN!" I could hear Zoe wail in fear.

My sea green eyes widened in fear as the ground came rushing up to my face.

At least the auburn fox had a soft landing… on my back.

"Can you get off of me…?" I groaned in pain.

"Sorry…" I could hear Zoe apologise.

The auburn fox was Zoe Nightshade.

"What happened to us?" I demanded Sonic, who was already sitting in a tree.

"These are your Mobian forms. Pretty useful and handy, as you usually have more speed and strength in these forms." Sonic smirked.

"And you are a fox. Knuckles, you are no longer the last Echidna!" Sonic snickered at the red echidna as the black one picked himself up.

"Shut your trap Sonic, or I'll laugh in your face when Thalia rejects you." Knuckles growled, but only found a black flame directly in front of his face.

"O… Kay then… I won't laugh; I will only piss myself laughing." Knuckles grinned, which was wiped from his face when Sonic kneed him where even Apollo don't shine.

"That's why we are going to find Thalia, right?" The red and black hedgehog asked, most likely Shadow.

"Right." Sonic smirked slightly.

"Whatever, we need to go now." The silver hedgehog rolled his eyes. Typical Silver.

"Let's go then. I'll call the-" Tails was rudely cut off by Sonic.

"Something's off about this place." Sonic said slowly, analysing our surroundings.

"These trees look like they are made of some kind of metal." Zoe grimaced at the face scenery.

A small caterpillar robot like thing slithered into the scene, spitting out fire balls.

I jumped into Zoe's arms as it spat fire at me, but I seemed to curl into a ball and destroy the robot.

"Try and summon water then." Zoe muttered into my ear, so I summoned any form of water that could have been nearby.

I could only pick up small amounts of moisture in the air, so my powers were useless.

"Great… they destroyed all supplies of water!" Nico cursed in anger.

"We can find water, but we need to get out of this metal world and then search for any supply of water we can find." Tails suggested.

"Right. I'll scout a head and search for any enemies or an exit to this place." Sonic said grimly before taking off at the speed of sound.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Right. I'll scout a head and search for any enemies or an exit to this place." I said grimly before taking off at the speed of sound.

I dashed through to forest of metals, ducking and diving through missiles that sprung out from nowhere.

I ran into a rather large unnatural clearing in the forest.

"Come out Annabeth, Luke and Eggman!" I snarled as I walked into the centre of the clearing.

I sudden pain erupted from my left side, nearly knocking me over.

"Show yourself cowards." I growled, my anger slowly bubbling.

A deep, menacing and evil voice laughed from all around me, making me tense up in slight fear.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I roared, an aura of darkness crushing any surrounding metal plants.

"Really Sonic, you need to calm down…" Annabeth chuckled coldly from behind me.

I spun behind me to see a blonde hedgehog who resembled Amy pressing a dagger into a electric blue eyed hedgehog with black fur… Thalia!

"Thalia!" I shouted, getting ready to save my friend.

"Don't even try Sonic." Annabeth chuckled as she stomped her foot and the ground underneath her opened up, revealing a dark pit.

"The Caverns of Gaia…" I muttered, remembering the place from when I fought Dark Gaia.

"That's right, except this place is so much like Tartarus now. Say goodbye to your love." Annabeth sneered as she threw Thalia into the crack in the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I roared, leaping forward and just about catching Thalia.

"Sonic… please, let go and save yourself." Thalia pleaded as Annabeth ran away.

I could feel my grip slipping. My fingers were burning with pain, and I felt as if my muscles were being torn in two.

I just about saw Percy come into the clearing.

Percy ran up to me, everyone else behind him.

"Sonic!? What happened?!" Zoe demanded, and then saw Thalia.

"Annabeth tried to kill me… Sonic… I will live in here." Thalia tried to persuade me.

I nearly lost my grip on the dirt but Percy grabbed my wrist.

He was going to get himself pulled in.

"Percy… Do me a favour." I said, hope in my eyes.

"Anything." Percy said, determined to save me.

"Let go. I will survive. Just give me a stygian iron blade." I hissed in pain, Thalia's grip slipping.

"No, I won't let go." Percy growled, nearly losing his grip. I secretly grasped a four foot stygian iron blade.

"I'm sorry, Perseus Jackson." I willed the last of my strength to push Percy away, letting me fall into the dark, endless abyss.

"SONIIIIIIIIC!" I could hear everyone shout, and an earthquake sounding.

I gave Thalia a soft kiss on the lips as we fell through the endless abyss, down to the Caverns of Gaia…

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Never expected that, did ya?!**

**Sonic: I swear, everyone is out to kill me.**

**Me: Why would I kill me own brother?**

**Thalia: Cos' you're a bitch.**

**Percy: That was ****_way_**** too similar to Mark of Athena.**

**Me: I wouldn't know how it ends because I've only read up to Son of Neptune.**

**Thalia: Just read and review people as Sonic and I have a bitch to kill. *glares at me***

**Me: I will get then Grim Reaper, Devil and Nazo to kill you!**

**Nico: Devil is dead, Thantos works for my father and Nazo is dead too… Biatch!**

**Me: F*CK YOU NICO! *runs like hell away***

**Sonic and Thalia: GET HIM! *run after me***

***cue chase music***

**~The Prince of Souls**


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Master Emerald

**Me (Soul): I am back from holiday! YAAAAAAAAAY! Sonic! do the disclaimer as I can't be asked to!**

**Sonic: Whatever you lasy ass. Soul only own the plot, SEGA own the Sonic franchise and Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Me: I heard that.**

**Sonic: And? Should I care?**

**Me: You should as I might kill Thalia and make Annabeth rape you. *evil grin***

**Sonic: You are one sick bastard.**

**Me: I know right bitch. Enjoy this chapter while I have my slaves (Sonic, Thalia and Annabeth) go and get me a drink or two.**

**Annabeth: I hate you...**

**Me: Whatever Annabitch.**

**Annabeth: What did you call me?!**

**Me: You heard. Also, this chapter contains a Hades load of POV change (thanks to the length of the chapter), so don't kill me about confusion! And characters are OOC, so what?! Where is the fun with no twists and turns?!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I spun behind me to see a blonde hedgehog who resembled Amy pressing a dagger into a electric blue eyed hedgehog with black fur… Thalia!

"Thalia!" I shouted, getting ready to save my friend.

"Don't even try Sonic." Annabeth chuckled as she stomped her foot and the ground underneath her opened up, revealing a dark pit.

"The Caverns of Gaia…" I muttered, remembering the place from when I fought Dark Gaia.

"That's right, except this place is so much like Tartarus now. Say goodbye to your love." Annabeth sneered as she threw Thalia into the crack in the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I roared, leaping forward and just about catching Thalia.

"Sonic… please, let go and save yourself." Thalia pleaded as Annabeth ran away.

I could feel my grip slipping. My fingers were burning with pain, and I felt as if my muscles were being torn in two.

I just about saw Percy come into the clearing.

Percy ran up to me, everyone else behind him.

"Sonic!? What happened?!" Zoe demanded, and then saw Thalia.

"Annabeth tried to kill me… Sonic… I will live in here." Thalia tried to persuade me.

I nearly lost my grip on the dirt but Percy grabbed my wrist.

He was going to get himself pulled in.

"Percy… Do me a favour." I said, hope in my eyes.

"Anything." Percy said, determined to save me.

"Let go. I will survive. Just give me a stygian iron blade." I hissed in pain, Thalia's grip slipping.

"No, I won't let go." Percy growled, nearly losing his grip. I secretly grasped a four foot stygian iron blade.

"I'm sorry, Perseus Jackson." I willed the last of my strength to push Percy away, letting me fall into the dark, endless abyss.

"SONIIIIIIIIC!" I could hear everyone shout, and an earthquake sounding.

I gave Thalia a soft kiss on the lips as we fell through the endless abyss, down to the Caverns of Gaia...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I just saw Sonic fall to his death.

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" We all roared in fear of our friend.

We could hear Thalia's faint screams and then nothing. My two best friends were dead.

I punched the ground angrilly, my anger attempting to consume me.

"Let's get Annabeth... Now." I growled, rising to my feet.

I pulled Riptide out from my glove and uncapped it, a three foot long bronze sword growing.

"Right, I get first kill." Shadow smirked darkly, pulling out an AK47.

"Unfair." Nico whinned, so Shadow chucked him a Magnum.

"One scratch on that gun, and I shoot you up the ass with this gun." Shadow threatened, checking his rouunds in his AK47.

"Zoe has her bow and arrow, and better english," Kunckles snickered at that one, "I have Riptide; Nico has dead people, Shadow has guns, Tails has robots and Knuckles had his fists. Who'd I miss?" I stated.

"We are missing our friends over here. We have quite a lot... And one who can spy for us." Knuckles pointed out.

"Whatever, as you missed out me, cos' I have Telekinesis." Silver piped up, earning a bullet in his backside.

I glared daggers at Shadow and Silver.

"Where do they live. We could shelter there for a bit and gather our strength." I asked Tails, a small plan forming in my head.

"Green Hill Zone." Tails said simply.

"Then how Hades do we get there?" I cursed.

"Easy: don't use my father's name as a curse word and I might Shadow Travel us to where ever it is." Nico smirked.

"Then Shadow Travel!" Knuckles ordered, so Nico gabbed Zoe, Tails and I.

"Meet you guys there." Nico smirked and dragged us into the Shadow realm...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

My eyes slowly cracked open.

"Am I dead?" I called out, and a green light illuminated the room. I couldn't move. Thalia was sprawled above me, still uncounsious.

"Sonic the Hedgehog..." A dark, menacing voice boomed.

"Who are you?" I called out, rolling Thalia off of me.

"That's funny Sonic... I could've sworn that I fought with you." The voice began to get higher pitched until it sounded like an old friend.

"Chip?" I called out, and Thalia stirred.

"What...? Where am I?" Thalia asked herself, her eyes fluttering open.

"We are deep underground. Near the core of Mobius to be exact." I replied simply, crouching down and helping her up.

"What happened?" She asked me, confusion written across her face, "And who are you?"

That question broke my heart.

Annabeth gave her Amnesia. I am gonna freaking kill Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase threw you down here. I attempted to save you, but we both ended up falling down here." I said glumly, my heart shattering into thousands of pieces.

"She would never do that... How long was I out?" Thalia Grace asked, confusion never leaving her eyes.

"Well, Annabitch did. And you was out for like five minutes longer than me." I kicked a stone across the cavern.

"What happened to her memory Chip?" I called out, and my little auburn midget friend materialised in front of me.

"Only someone with enough power to defeat Dark Gaia can enter this place without dying. You took most of the effects, but she still lost her memories. I can't help you much Sonic, except for tell you to go to each Temple of Gaia and try and find a way out of here." Chip explained (he was Light Gaia as well).

A deep, throaty roar sounded throughout the dark caves.

"I must go. Dark Gaia is stirring again. Good luck Sonic." Chip smiled weakly and vanished from sight, leaving me alone with my friend who don't remember me.

"Why is it always me..." I cursed myself as I sunk to the ground, a tear trickling down my cheek and onto the warm rock, the sound of the tear colliding with the ground's rocky surface echoing through out the caverns...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Tails' point of view:**

We exited 'Shadow Travel' and hit the floor with a thud.

"Now, where in my dad's name is the place?" Nico asked.

"See, even you use your dad's name as a curse." Percy chuckled, then turned to me for an answer.

We were in Green Hill Zone, and Amy's house was a little away.

"About a three minute walk." I answered as I caught sight of a glow a little bit ahead.

I pointed at it and Nico grumbled something about boredom and stupid Mobians.

(After walking for like ten minutes and beating up Nico later)

I knocked on the front door of Amy Rose's house and the bubblegum pink hedgehog swung open the door, expecting Sonic.

"Tails! Who are your... Friends?" She asked, seeing Zoe carrying an unconsious Nico over her shoulder.

"Percy, Zoe and the knocked out one is Nico." I replied.

"Come on in then. I already have one friend over." Amy walked into her house, letting us enter.

The four of us walked inside, closed the door behind us, and followed Amy to the kitchen where a blonde hedgehog who resembled Amy sat.

One thing that we noticed about the hedgehog was it's pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Annabeth..." Percy growled.

"Ummm... You two know each other?" Amy asked nerversly, the tension in the room growing.

"We all know Annabitch." I growled, "She is the reason for Sonic's death that happened half an hour ago."

"She did WHAT?!" Amy screamed, flames in her jade eyes.

"She threw our friend deep underground, and Sonic, being the hero he is, jumped after her to save her." Zoe explained, and Amy's Piko Piko Hammer appeared in Amy's hands.

"Is this true Annabeth...?" Amy growled, and Annabeth's eyes filled with fear.

"No... Sonic tried to kill me and Thalia tripped into the crack-"

"That you created!" Zoe sneered, venom dripping from her voice.

"I would rather believe my friend Tails than you, Annabeth, sorry." Amy muttered, and I pulled out my arm cannon.

"But don't kill her-" Amy stepped in front of Annabeth, but was cut off by the ground shaking.

"I take it Sonic ain't dead yet." Percy smirked, uncapping Riptide.

"But we will still avenge Sonic." His tone changed instantly, his sea green eyes filled with murder.

"Later then, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sneered, and the shadows consumed her.

"Amy... We need your help. Mephiles is back, as well as Percy's enemies." I explained as the tension calmed down.

"Surely you heard of the Titans, right? Well, the Titan Lord Kronos is most likely rising, and with what I heard about Mephiles, he and Kronos together will be unstoppable." Percy added.

"Mephiles killed Sonic before though, he could've done it again, couldn't he?" Amy asked.

"He could of, but he is toying with us at first. He wants to annoy the Hades out of us first. Mephiles probably wants something more than Sonic's life this time: he would want world domination, and with Kronos and the Titans, he is invincible. And with Eggman too... Well... Earth and Mobius are screwed to Hades." Zoe answered.

"Alright then... What do we need to do then?" Amy questioned.

"We need to find Rouge, Omega, Cream and anyone else who can help us." I said.

"Also, we have Camp Half Blood on our side. That is like three thousand Greek and Roman fighters." Percy gave his classic lop sided smirk..

"The Hunters of Artemis and Amazons too, we would be quite powerful then." Zoe added, giving a small grin.

"And when we get you and Zoe together along with Sonic and Thalia, Zeus and Artemis would throw a hissy fit and take out half of the monster army to get to you and Sonic." I whispered to Percy, causing him to blush.

"And I can then marry my Sonic!" Amy squealed.

I face palmed.

Percy and Zoe gave me a confused look.

"Sonic obsessed." I mouthed.

They both made 'O' shapes with their lips.

"Amy, you know Sonic is in love with Annabeth, right?" I bluffed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL KILL HER!" Amy shrieked, and left the room with a 9 inch carving knife.

"Why the Hades did you say that?" Percy asked, eyes wide.

"She will go and kill Annabeth slowly and painfully now. Come on, we have to get to my workshop. Later Amy!" I called out and led the two carrying Nico out of the house.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I sat on the warm rocky floor, staring at Thalia as she glared at me.

I tried to explain to her about what has happened so far, and Annabeth, but Thalia wouldn't buy it.

Thalia's acting as if she's another person, and I'm one of the only few people like it.

"For Chaos sake Thalia, just listen! Annabeth threw you down here and tried to kill me and Percy multiple times! She is a traitor!" I tried to reason, but Thalia wouldn't buy it.

"She would never do that! She loves Percy, but you are worth nothing! All you are trying to do is make me turn against my best friends!" Thalia screeched, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Bullshit." I growled darkly.

Thalia didn't reply: she just simply pulled out a spear and tried to impale me.

I leapt out of the way of the spear, pulling out my Stygian Iron blade.

"You are no Son of Hades." Thalia growled, throwing her spear at me.

"Chaos damn it guys... Help me out now." I cursed to myself as I continued to dodge Thalia's wild attacks.

**(A/N: I would end the chapter here, but I can't update, so I'll extend it for you lot.**)

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

After Tails tricked that Sonic obsessed girl into thinking that Annabeth and Sonic are in love, we were already on the run towards Tails' workshop.

Recent reports said that a place known as Mystic Ruins is a hotspot for demons and monsters, and throw robots into the mix... There is just a major screw up.

Tails workshop had just came into view, and in front of it I saw a sight to dread: Atlas, Hyperion and Oceanus stood in front of the workshop, bellowing orders to the armies of monsters and demons.

"Alright, so, Zoe and Percy will take Oceanus and Atlas. I will take on Hyperion, allowing Tails to get into the workshop and get any weapon within there trained onto the Titans." Nico said, and I instantly objected.

"Nico, you _and_ Tails both go into the workshop and get any Cesterial Bronze or Imperial Gold weapons availible and use them against the Titans: they have to fall for us to definately be safe." I objected.

"A sword fighter and archer should be enough. You can defend Tails from any incomming monsters too." Zoe agreed.

"I could also call for backup from Shadow Silver and Knuckles as they check on the Master Emerald and find our friend Rouge." Tails added.

"With a cell phone?! Monsters will track us instantly!" Nico complained, eyes bugging out.

A demonic purple glow emmited from Nico's blade as he unshealthed it.

"Nico, I am so smart that even Doctor Eggman has to bow down. I can beat his IQ of 300 without an issue, so I think a cell phone is no issue for me." Tails smirked slightly as he pulled out his arm blaster.

"You gonna fight?" I asked Tails, and his icy blue eyes went wide in fear.

"No, I usually leave the fighting to Sonic or Knuckles, but as I am the only one here who know's the way around here: I have to fight when needed to. I am not going to sit back and watch my friends die." Tails said, his expression darkening.

"We have your back. Now, Zoe, let loose a fart arrow or stun arrow." I ordered, uncapping Riptide.

Zoe notched five arrows and let them fly at Hyperion and Atlas, two hitting Atlas dead on the 'privite spot'.

Atlas doubled over in pure pain as a explosive tip sent his balls flying, streams of blood gushing from the wound.

Zoe let a smoke arrow loose, and we began our attack.

"Nico! Defend Tails so he can call backup! This is gonna be a tough fight!" I barked as Zoe drew her hunting knives and we both charged for the stunned Titans, leaving Nico and Tails ten minutes for them to get the message through.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Nico's point of view**

Tails and I charged into the workshop, weapons out.

"This way!" Tails called out, and began leading me through a endless maze of corridors until we seemed to be in a humungeous metal padded room.

Tails flipped a few switches and rows of lights flickered on, showing all kinds of crazy gadgets.

"Right... Where did I put it...?" Tails asked himself as he wondered around the metal room.

"We're underground, aren't we?" I asked Tails, thinking of a possible way of how this place could've possible been ground level.

"Yeah, I bet you never noticed us going down stairs." Tails chuckled slightly, but then yelped and a whirring noise filled the workshop.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running over to where Tails was.

The second I saw Tails, I saw that Percy's old friend looming over Tails, Annabeth at it's side.

Percy's friend?: the Minotaur.

"Annabitch! Call off your pet bull bollox so you and me can fight it out fairly, cowerd." I challenged, my Stygian Iron blade aimed at Annabeth.

"Nico di Angelo... When will you learn? I am stronger than ever now, so yeah: you will most likely die." Annabeth sneered, her blonde quills matted with grime.

Her stormy grey eyes were now slits like a reptiles, and filled with malice and evil.

"There is still time to change your side! I don't want to kill you, but you leave me with no choice..." I muttered lowly, tears staining my cheeks. Annabeth had been like a sister to me... And I now had to kill her...

For my father's name's sake! Why do the fates love to torture me?!

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

Thalia's wild frenzy of attacks were getting more deadly by the second, but at the same time, boring.

Now, I ain't gonna call Thalia boring, but she keeps on repeating her attacks. She even tried to summon lightning (which failed, but she can still shock me with her lightning powers.

"Chip!" I called out for a fifth time, and a little ghostly magenta fur ball materialised in front of me.

"What do you want know Sonic? Dark Gaia is growing in power again." Chip asked, his body language showing that he is a little bit annoyed.

"How can I get Thalia's memory back?" I asked, dodging another one of Thalia's hits.

"Easy: let it come back, which is never. Joking, just leave this place or hit her on the head really really hard." Chip answered. "I've gotta go before Dark Gaia can get more power." He said and then faded, leaving me in the cave with a very angry Thalia.

"Do you want you memory back?" I asked Thalia, and I then noticed that her eyes were glazed over.

"Yes... I want to remember everything you told me and prove that you were wrong." Thalia hissed at me.

"Well then, I'm sorry Thalia. Love ya." I said quickly, and then gave her a roundhouse kick to the side of her head, knocking her unconsious.

"Well... This is gonna be-" I was cut off by two beady blood red eyes glaring at me through the darkness.

"Great... Monsters." I complained as I got myself ready for the fight of my life.

(**A/N: I would end this chapter here (again), but this is the same reason as last time: I can't update. So, think yourselves lucky.**)

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Shadow's point of view:**

Knuckles, Silver and I charged through the Mystic ruins in red orange and green blurs.

We were trying to make it to the Master Emerald Shrine as quick as anything, and search for Sonic through the emerald's power.

"A few more minutes!" Knuckles called out, so we sped up even more.

Cross country ain't fun, especially when we have to save Faker (Sonic).

The sound of trees crashing filled the air, and a huge monster leapt over us and charged into the direction we were going in.

"It's heading towards the Master Emerald! We must stop it!" Knuckles shouted, and then Silver called down from above the tree canopy.

"It's one of Mephiles' creatures too, so we have to stop it." He called down, so I got ready a Chaos Spear.

I let the spear fly towards the dark purple creature, and hit it's backside, only getting seven dark purple energy lasers launched back at us.

"HOLY-!" I shouted in annoyance, but the spear hit me dead in the chest, sending me flying backwards.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Ouch..." I groaned in pain as I clutched my head.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was about ten at night, and with the stars out, it seemed like a peaceful night.

I was on top of a huge hill... Or mountain, which had a perfect view of Tails' workshop. I could see Percy and Zoe fighting three giant mortals, probably Titans.

Then a huge army of monsters surrounding the pair.

"Should I help them or continue my mission towards the Master Emerald Shrine?" I asked myself, lost in thought.

"Screw Silver and Knuckles, they can look after themselves. These guys need help."

I glared at one Titan who continuously blinded the pair (Percy and Zoe).

I then saw Zoe battling the Titan who I can remember being named Atlas, and Percy battling the other Titan with waves of water, the Titan stopping them and sending the currents back.

I jumped down the side of the mountain and kicked my Jet Shoes into gear.

This was going to be _fun_.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Zoe's point of view:**

I glared at my father as he kicked Percy away from us and into Hyperion and Oceanus.

"How are you out from under the sky, and here in mortal form?" I asked my father, Atlas.

"Easy, Zoe Nightshade: we can't possibly leave these forms because these are our only forms. And you can ask Annabeth and Luke for your first question. If you remember, they created some kind of machine and put it under the sky, allowing me to be free. Now, I will put you back into the sky daughter!" Atlas roared with laughter.

"Shut that ugly trap of yours." I growled as I slowly walked over to Percy.

"I wouldn't help that fishy friend of yours, as he is already dead." Atlas chuckled deeply, ipping my heart from my body.

Not _another_ friend to die... One of my closest friends to die...

No. I refuse to believe that he is dead.

I ran for Percy's body, and saw his eyes flutter open. A jet of water came rushing from the sea that was next to us.

The jet knocked Oceanus and Hyperion backwards, allowing Percy enough time to get to his feet.

"I'll take those two; you take Atlas." Percy ordered, so I spun around, notched a arrow, and let it fly at my _father_.

Percy began to battle Oceanus with waves of water, and I battled Atlas with arrows verses spear.

Hyperion stood on the side line, casting bright lights, blinding Percy and I every so often.

As if on cue, a orange blur charged into Hyperion, knocking Hyperion flying.

"Come on! The almighty Titans fall that easilly?! This is just a warmup then! My brother can beat your asses to the ground!" I could hear a deep voice taunt from the shadows.

I then remembered one black hedgehog that could move that fast.

"Shadow!" Percy called out, and I beam of orange energy come from the shadows, taking three monsters down.

A Hell Hound charged into the shadows, and was dragged out by it's neck a spit second later, a black and blood red hedgehog stalked out from the shadows, holding the Hell Hound by it's throat.

"Now, Atlas, do you really have to beat up a girl? I mean, I've tried to kill a girl before, but a huge dude with a spear beating up a girl?! Now that is low." Shadow taunted, snapping the Hell Hound's neck.

"Then face me emo, and don't hold back." My father challenged, and Shadow formed a evil smirk across his lips.

"With pleasure." Shadow returned the challenge.

"What weapon do you choose then?" Atlas asked.

"I have no weapons other than my body. Learn that. Also, to see how strong you are: you have a free punch on me." Shadow grinned darkly.

Atlas just gave a toothy grin, revealing his disgustingly yellow teeth. He raised his fist and brought it down on Shadow, but the hedgehog only held up his arms and took the blow on them.

I could see the strain on his face, and Shadow would lose.

"Go help Percy or Tails where ever he is! I have this freak sorted out." Shadow roared in pain as he was brought to his knees.

Shadow's golden cuffs fell from his wrist, so I thought the worst: he was going to give up his life.

A blood red aura covered Shadow's greesy black fur and Shadow bellowed out two words: "Chaos... Blast!"

A blood red sphere of energy erupted from Shadow's body, destroying Atlas' arm.

"What?! How dare you! I will perish-!" Atlas' words were cut off my a beam of blood red energy charging through his chest.

I could see Shadow call off the beam and turn towards me.

"Go help Nico and Tails. Percy and I will help Percy." Shadow barked, charging over to the deadly battle between Percy and Oceanus.

"Then don't let Percy get hurt!" I shouted back, feelings I never felt before rising through my body.

_What is wrong with me?_ I asked myself as I ran into Tails' workshop and down a flight of stairs.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Nico's point of view:**

I clashed swords with Annabeth, trying to keep my eyes on both Annabeth and the Minotaur, who was holding Tails hostage.

I could hear a loud crash from above me, so I suspected that one of the three Titans had fallen.

Five minutes later, a roar of pain silenced the workshop and another explosion sounded, followed by another crash.

Two out of three Titans then.

A silver arrow then arced over, and took the Minotaur's head off.

"Nightshade." Annabeth hissed, and then let the shadows consume her.

"Get back here coward!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Fight me when you grow some balls, Nico di Angelo." The voice snickered, and then nothing.

_Silence._

I saw Zoe marching over towards me, arrow notched and ready to fire.

"What took you so long?" I asked her, walking over to Tails, who was in shock.

"Shadow took Hyperion and Atlas down. We still need something that can destroy Oceanus' power over the sea though." Zoe explained.

"So we didn't need to worry about anything? Why didn't you shoot Annabeth though?" Tails asked, recovering from his shock.

"I only had a quick shot at the Minotaur, and I couldn't risk hitting you _boy_." Zoe glared at me, her voice sour.

"Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." I chuckled slightly as Tails walked over to a plane.

"Want to keep your head? Shut up _boy_." Zoe scoldered.

We both walked over to Tails as he hopped into a silver and yellow plane.

"Well, this is our way to kill Oceanus. Hop in." Tails ordered, and four seats opened up.

I took the seat behind Tails and Zoe sat on her own.

"And... Take off!" Tails said, the consentration in his voice leaking.

We did the take of procedour and then was thrown through a door, and out of a cliff side.

Tails did a U-turn (upwards) and fired everything this plane had at the Titan Oceanus, which was battling a back and red hedgehog and a black and sea green fox.

Oceanus fell after Percy stabbed him through with a sword.

Tails didn't stop for them as Shadow and Percy vanished.

A thump was heard on the wing of the plane.

I turned around in my seat to see Shadow on the wing of the plane and Percy in the seat behind Zoe.

I ran a hand through my dreadlocks (I'm an Echidna now *eye roll*).

Tails didn't even make one stop, just went straight forward.

"Next stop: Angel Island!" Tails said into an intercom, and we flew through the night sky.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Silver's point of view:**

I watched as Shadow was sent flying backwards.

I wanted to help him, but Knuckles and I needed to get to Angel Island before the sun went down. It was eight o'clock judging from where the sun is (dangerously low).

"Knuckles! Just keep on that thing's tail! If it get's to Angel Island, we destroy it!" I shouted at my friend as I dropped below the tree canopy and next to Knuckles, who was running across the root covered ground.

"Got it, but I really don't like the idea of leaving that thing to possibly destroy the Master Emerald." Knuckles grumbled.

"Neither do I, but we need to take every risk possible to save both Mobius and Earth." I assured Knuckles.

"Can't we just take it apart? I need to kill something." Knuckles groaned in annoyance. He is such a knucklehead.

"No, Knucklehead. We can't waste valuble time. If you want to fight it, do it. I am completing this mission." I snapped.

Knuckles grumbled something about it being my 'time of the month'.

"I will let Annabeth rape you anal." I threatened.

"I'll shut up." Knuckles stuttered out, sulking.

"Good red mutt." I taunted, patting him on the head.

"I will rip you apart-" Knuckles couldn't finish the threat because he slammed into a tree.

"Nice one Knucklehead." I chuckled, comming to a halt.

Knuckles left his daze and jumped up, grabbing me too.

"I never break promises." Knuckles grinned as we landed on the ground.

Knuckles sped off into the undergrowth, dragging me across the floor after him.

"I hate you Knuckles!" I squeaked out as I was hit in the 'privite spot'.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I clutched my head as Knuckles and I walked through the forest.

Knuckles claims he has been everywhere, when he looks lost as Rouge is when she can't find her diamonds.

"Where are we?" I asked for the... What... 165894th time? Naaa... That's nowhere near. Times that by something like 9000 and you have your answer.

"At the shrine dumbass." Knuckles chuckled as we walked into a clearing, only to see a deep, demonic purple emerald sitting atop the Master Emerald Shrine.

As if on cue, a humongous purple dragon flew from the Dark Master Emerald, and sat upon the emerald, unleashing a demonic roar.

"Fuck me!" Knuckles cursed at the sight of the dragon.

"No thanks, but I know Silver will." I heard a deep voice chuckle from the darkness.

"Mephiles..." I growled.

"Fuck me sideways!" Knuckles cursed again.

"Go ask Rouge to... You... Red... Lunatic..." I slowly muttered out as I turned around to face Knuckles.

All around us, an army of Dark Chao stood, their eyes were beady purple flames and there was thick blood dripping from their sharp fangs.

"How are they scary?" I asked Knuckles, trying to not be scared.

"They are fucking demons you prick!" Knuckles swore, kicking a Dark Chao.

"You are cruel." I mocked, "The 'almighty' Knuckles the Echidna, the Dark Chao slayer."

"My army, attack! Dragon, stay put and guard the Master Emerald of Darkness." Mephiles barked, revealing himself from the shadows.

"Great... You have an army of harmless Chao." I said as if I was retarded.

"Yes, I do. Problem?" Mephiles demanded.

"Yeah: why are you so fucked up in the head?!" I laughed, clutching my stomach.

"HEY! Was it you who did this to the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles yelled, interupting my laughter with his stupidity.

"No shit sherlock." Mephiles and I said simotainiously.

"Jinx touch wood!" Mephile chuckled, summoning a piece of wood.

_Drat._ I though to myself, as I couldn't speak.

"Now, Knuckles, prepare to die!" Mehpiles chuckled.

"I don't think anyone dies today." Knuckles laughed, and Mephiles' demonic pink and green eyes widened.

I used my telekinesis to lift up sections of the earth, knocking quite a few Dark Chao over.

"Physic Smash!" I chanted under my breath and I slammed my fists into the ground. The second my fists collided with the ground, the chunks of earth came raining down upon the army of Dark Chao.

"Knuckle Sandwich!" I could hear Knuckles roar as he slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly, sending more Chao into the air.

The collision of both attacks left nine tenths of the Dark Chao army to fall.

"Come on! Give us a real challenge!" Knuckles challenged Mephiles, taking out the final thousand Dark Chao.

"You want a challenge that bad?! Demon Dragon, slay these pests and have them for dinner! I will promise you more tastey Mobians afterwards!" Mehpiles snarled, returning the challenge.

"Fight us yourself coward!" I shouted, anger welling up inside of me.

"I don't fight weaklings. I will fight my counterpart when the time is right though." Mephiles chuckled as the shadows consumed him.

The dragon bellowed, causing a very agitated Silver (me) and Knuckles to turn towards him.

"Wanna kill this over grown fucked up lizard?" I asked my friend.

"Why not? I need to kill it for ruining the Master Emerald anyway." Knuckles snickered.

"Physic Knuckle!" Knuckles and I chanted as I picked him up with my telekinesis. I launched Knuckles straight at the dragon's heart.

Knuckles began spinning in mid air, fist outstretched, and tore right through the dragon.

"Too easy!" I hi-fived Knuckles at our too easy victory.

"Fools! That was only a prototype!" I heard a deep voice gloat from the Master Emerald.

Knuckles and I turned around to see a pale grey and sandy blonde hedgehog with an ugly scar running down his cheek standing on top of the Dark Master Emerald.

"Who are you, and get away from the Master Emerald!" Knuckles questioned.

"I am Luke Castlean, host of Kronos. And I need your 'Master Emerald' to complete my mission of world destruction! Enjoy death fools!" Luke laughed.

"Give it back!" Knuckles roared and charged for Luke, but he only reached thin air as Luke had teleported out in a bright purple light.

"Come on Knuckles. We'll get it back." I assured my friend.

"It ain't that simple Silver," Knuckles began, "without the Master Emerald's power, the Chaos Emeralds are pretty much useless, and nearly every Chaos User like you, Shadow and Sonic and I, will become corrupt and unable to tap into the Chaos Force. Mephiles, Luke and Annabeth will then be invincible and we will end up bowing down before them or dying by their hands. It's hopeless to fight now." Knuckles slumped down to the ground, head in hands.

"Even if we get the Master Emerald back, how can we turn it back into Positive Chaos Energy? It is pure Dark Chaos now... That was probably the disturbance I felt." Knuckles sulked.

"And with Sonic gone... We are pretty much useless..." I added.

"Right." Knuckles looked down at the stone ground.

"Wait... Be quiet." I ordered as I could hear a plane.

"The X-Tornado." Knuckles said, rising to his feet.

"We'll get the Master Emerald back, don't worry." I smiled weakly at my friend's weakened form, knowing what I said was a complete lie.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Knuckles' point of view:**

I feel so stupid, so... Weak.

I let the Master Emerald slip from my grasp, when I had it right where I wanted it. Now with Angel Island falling...

Well, my life is pretty much useless.

The Master Emerald is now corrupt, so this fight is going on for no reason. Sonic would try to find a way to restore the Master Emerald, but there are also two main issues: Sonic is dead, and we the Master Emerald will never be fully restored back to full positive power unless Shadow, Silver and I (or just Sonic) sacrifice our lives to turn it back to normal, and that is useless. And the Gaia Temples have gone, we have no hope of returning the Master Emerald.

The X-Tornado landed 100 feet from the Master Emerald Shrine, and Shadow hopped down from the wing, and Percy, Zoe, Nico and Tails came out from the plane.

"What the Hades happened here?" Percy asked, walking over to Silver and I.

"You know... Mephiles summoning a demon dragon and a army of demon Dark Chao to attack us, and then Luke stealing the Master Emerald, which is now corrupt, so the Dark Master Emerald is more suitible." I summed up.

"And you shit your pants at the sight of the Dark Chao." Silver added, ending with me punching him where the sun don't shine.

"Alright, alright... No need to hit me there." Silver squeaked out, doubled over in pain.

"Yeah... Whatever. Let's just go and see where the hell Sonic and Thalia are, because Nico claimed that he can sense a faint sliver of life comming from Sonic and Thalia's souls." Tails groaned, hopping back into the plane.

Zoe and Percy got into the back of the plane, Nico got in behind Tails, while Silver, Shadow and I got on the wings of the plane.

"Get in the air then!" Shadow complained, tapping the glass on the cocpit.

Tails took off and we flew off into the night, in search of any place that Sonic and Thalia might be able to get to.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And that is most likely the longest chapter I will ever write in my life.**

**Sonic: Really? Memory loss? Are you really that hateful?**

**Me: I don't like you a lot Sonic. You might be my brother, but I still don't like you.**

**Sonic: Dick face.**

**Thalia: Why do you keep on doing mean stuff to Sonic and I?**

**Me: *face palm* Are you that stupid?!**

**Thalia and Sonic: ...**

**Me: Thought so.**

**Nico: Read and Review so Soul will give you another long chapter! The more, the longer it will be!**

**Me: And if I get no reviews, I'll take my god damn time! I'm writing on vacation ya know, so I can't see any reviews or shit. I'm outta here to get a tan (yes, even boys need a tan).**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	13. Chapter 13: Dark vs Sonic Round 1

**Me (Soul): Alright... Chapter 13 needs writing... And YouTube needs working on... FOR (beep) SAKES! SONIC, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sonic: Why me you lazy ass?!**

**Me: Because I'm working, and I'm busy in Spanish at the second.**

**Sonic: Whatever you prick. Soul only owns the plot, SEGA own the Sonic franchise and Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Me: I heard that.**

**Sonic: And? Should I care?**

**Me: You should as I might kill Thalia this time and make Annabeth rape you anal. *evil grin***

**Sonic: You are one sick bastard.**

**Me: I know right bitch.**

**Annabeth: I hate you...**

**Me: Whatever Annabitch.**

**Annabeth: What did you call me?!**

**Me: You heard. Also, this chapter contains a Hades load of POV change (thanks to the length of the chapter), so don't kill me about confusion!**

**Thalia: You forgot something.**

**Me: Oh yeah! And characters are OOC, so what?! Where is the fun with no twists and turns?! Thalia, you get the rest of the week off because you are so kind and will try and kill me with lightning even though I can manipulate lightning.**

**Thalia: YAY! Later Soul Rebirth, you freaking prick! *walks away***

**Me: Enjoy this chapter while I go and sleep!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

Thalia's wild frenzy of attacks were getting more deadly by the second, but at the same time, boring.

Now, I ain't gonna call Thalia boring, but she keeps on repeating her attacks. She even tried to summon lightning (which failed, but she can still shock me with her lightning powers.

"Chip!" I called out for a fifth time, and a little ghostly magenta fur ball materialised in front of me.

"What do you want know Sonic? Dark Gaia is growing in power again." Chip asked, his body language showing that he is a little bit annoyed.

"How can I get Thalia's memory back?" I asked, dodging another one of Thalia's hits.

"Easy: let it come back, which is never. Joking, just leave this place or hit her on the head really, really hard." Chip answered. "I've gotta go before Dark Gaia can get more power." He said and then faded, leaving me in the cave with a very angry Thalia.

"Do you want your memory back?" I asked Thalia, and I then noticed that her eyes were glazed over.

"Yes... I want to remember everything you told me and prove that you were wrong." Thalia hissed at me.

"Well then, I'm sorry Thalia. Love ya." I said quickly, and then gave her a roundhouse kick to the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Well... This is gonna be-" I was cut off by two beady blood red eyes glaring at me through the darkness.

"Great... Monsters." I complained as I got myself ready for the fight of my life.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Knuckles' point of view:**

I feel so stupid, so... Weak.

I let the Master Emerald slip from my grasp, when I had it right where I wanted it. Now with Angel Island falling...

Well, my life is pretty much useless.

The Master Emerald is now corrupt, so this fight is going on for no reason. Sonic would try to find a way to restore the Master Emerald, but there are also two main issues: Sonic is dead, and we the Master Emerald will never be fully restored back to full positive power unless Shadow, Silver and I (or just Sonic) sacrifice our lives to turn it back to normal, and that is useless. And the Gaia Temples have gone; we have no hope of returning the Master Emerald.

The X-Tornado landed 100 feet from the Master Emerald Shrine, and Shadow hopped down from the wing, and Percy, Zoe, Nico and Tails came out from the plane.

"What the Hades happened here?" Percy asked, walking over to Silver and I.

"You know... Mephiles summoning a demon dragon and an army of demon Dark Chao to attack us, and then Luke stealing the Master Emerald, which is now corrupt, so the Dark Master Emerald is more suitable." I summed up.

"And you shit your pants at the sight of the Dark Chao." Silver added, ending with me punching him where the sun don't shine.

"Alright, alright... No need to hit me there." Silver squeaked out, doubled over in pain.

"Yeah... Whatever. Let's just go and see where the hell Sonic and Thalia are, because Nico claimed that he can sense a faint sliver of life coming from Sonic and Thalia's souls." Tails groaned, hopping back into the plane.

Zoe and Percy got into the back of the plane, Nico got in behind Tails, while Silver, Shadow and I got on the wings of the plane.

"Get in the air then!" Shadow complained, tapping the glass on the cockpit.

Tails took off and we flew off into the night, in search of any place that Sonic and Thalia might be able to get to.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I jumped around the cave, trying to find an exit and a way to beat this monster... Well, I already know what it is.

A freaking Hydra! One that spews fire and acid!

I jumped around the cavern once again to avoid fiery acid from soaking me and eating away at my skin and flesh.

"I want a challenge! So give me one!" I challenged, my Stygian Iron blade glowing a bright purple.

The Hydra roared in reply and charged at me, ten heads trying to gobble me up.

I dived out of the way and cut one of its heads off, and a sickly blood curdling screech of pain filled the cave.

I lunged for another head, and decapitated it clean off. I reached out for the final eight heads and amputated them all.

"Piece of cake!" I gloated as I landed in front of the Hydra's sizzling body. My victory lasted another two seconds as another two heads sprouted from each neck, making a total of 20 heads to amputate.

"Really? Do monsters really die this hard all of the time?" I complained.

Three of the heads lunged for me, so I leapt high into the air, but a forth head swooped up and sunk its razor sharp acidic fangs deep into my upper right thigh.

I howled in pain as I was thrown against the far wall, the collision causing the whole cavern to shake.

I could feel a burning sensation running through my right thigh, as if I had been injected with Dark Chaos Energy once again.

Wait a minute... That could have been Dark Chaos Energy...

I was so lost in thought that I never noticed the Hydra barrelling towards me until the last second.

I glanced over and Thalia to see her stirring in her sleep, her sparkling electric blue eyes fluttering every so often.

I leapt to the side just as the Hydra collided with the wall, small sections of the cavern collapsing down on top of it.

I could feel the Dark Chaos Energy fighting to take control, to unleash the demon within me.

I took one more glance at Thalia, and stared at her semi-unconscious form.

I will control my Dark Form... And use it to destroy the Hydra only.

I turned my attention back to the Hydra who was breaking through the chunks of earth.

I could feel my body tensing up as I slowly let the darkness consume, but it doesn't mean that I would let it take control.

The Hydra broke through the chunks of rock and dirt and the darkness consumed me, everything around me fading away to a pitch black...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I reappeared in a dark, gloomy dungeon with pitch black chains of darkness hanging down from the ceiling, and the stone walls were all cracked and glistening with a sickly green substance.

In front of me, a shadowy figure slowly materialised until it showed my dark form, its soulless eyes boring down into my emerald green eyes.

"Dark." I growled, my expression darkening rapidly.

"Sonic." My dark form chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I have been held back for far too long, father. I need to be freed; have my own form." Dark chuckled evilly.

"You are no son of mine Dark; the only thing you are to me is an abomination." I sneered, grabbing my dark side by the throat.

"Patience, Sonic the Hedgehog, or I will slowly and painfully kill Thalia Grace." Dark threatened.

"I will kill you if you touch her." I snarled, tightening my grip on Dark's throat.

"So much wasted strength." Dark chuckled, vanishing from my grip. I could feel him reappear behind me.

"Now, let's get down to business. I am locked in this room all along; cooped up and never freed. And today, we shall see who is worthy to claim your body." Dark offered, so I turned my head as far as I can so I could look the creature I created in the soulless eye.

"You know that I'll win. And what happens to the loser?" I asked.

"They get chained up for all eternity in the Chains of Darkness." Dark snickered.

"Challenge accepted. I may have created you through my anger and dark thoughts, but you are nothing more but a piece of my mind Dark." I accepted.

"Then let's begin, father." Dark chuckled darkly as he swung his fist around and punched me directly in the face, sending me flying into the a stone wall.

"Come on Sonic! Is that all you've got!?" Dark mocked, causing more anger to well up within me.

"SHUT UP!" I roared in pure anger, and I clutched my head in pain.

"You need you use your brain a lot more often Sonic, as you have just created a clear passage for me to enter your mind." Dark laughed.

"Then fight without your powers." I challenged.

"Fine then." Dark shrugged simply as he just pulled his arm back and drilled his clenched hand into my stomach, winding me instantly.

I grunted in pain as the wind was snatched straight from my lungs. I crawled across the ground, gasping for oxygen.

"And you are meant to be the strongest being in the universe - the fastest thing to be born! You can barely stand after my warm up!" Dark mocked, pestering me even further.

"Just... Shut... Up... And... Fight... Like... A... Man... Dark..." I rasped, just about managing to breathe in a little bit of air.

"I am fighting like a man: I'm using my true strength father." He taunted.

My whole body was burning with pain.

"I am so going to enjoy Thalia." Dark cackled.

New found anger filled my veins. I managed to clench my right fist, forgetting about all of the pain it was causing.

"Now, to finish you off once and for-" Dark couldn't finish his sentence as I had slugged him straight in the jaw.

I leant over in pain in my right leg.

"Trust me, Dark; I am much stronger than you. Only one percentage of my power is enough to wipe out an entire world." I blatantly lied, as I could never do that.

"I know you too well Sonic. You could never do that, even if you tried." Dark chuckled.

"Alright then, Dark, let's see who deserves my body."

Dark and I lunged for each other, trying to kill one another.

"Like father like son! I am just like you Sonic!" Dark roared with laughter as he aimed a punch at my face, which I blocked with my forearm.

"Trust me, Dark. I am nothing but your creator, and you are nothing but scrap to me!" I growled as I returned the punch into Dark's right eye.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic... When are you going to learn?" Dark growled as he attempted to roundhouse me.

I ducked under the kick and axe kicked Dark straight on top of the head.

"You might be as strong as me, but I am the only one worthy of this body!" Dark hissed in pain as he rubbed the dent in his head.

The Chains of Darkness slowly rose from the ground as Dark lifted his arms high into the air.

"Enjoy watching her die, Sonic." Dark grinned evilly as the Chains of Darkness slowly wrapped around me.

"NO!" I roared, trying to break free.

Was this... Where I died? I saw images of Thalia, Percy, Tails, Knuckles, Nico, Shadow, Silver, Amy and all of my other friends. I was dying. The darkness slowly covered my sight up, leaving me to die...

NO!

Chaos gave me unimaginable power, correct? Well, let's put that to use!

If I can't fight the darkness, I will use the darkness to fight the darkness!

Dark Chaos Energy filled my veins as I entered my Dark Super form.

I sent out a blast of dark energy, destroying the Chains of Darkness.

"Impossible! I am the winner!" Dark squeaked, fear written in his glazed soulless white eyes.

"One thing you forgot Dark..." I flashed in front of Dark and grabbed him by the throat.

"I am the Champion of Chaos!" I roared as I clenched my fist, crushing my creation's throat.

Dark's eyes faded so they were a black empty space, and his body melted away into darkness.

The world around me began to get lighter...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I'm back in the Cavern of Gaia, and I'm in my dark form.

The Hydra came barrelling towards me.

"Come on then!" I roared, and I rolled out of the way. I created a ball of Dark Plasma and launched it at the monster, tearing through a small part of its body.

"Now, let's see how many hits you can take until you die." I grinned darkly as I ran for it, punching and kicking everywhere around its body until it fell in a heap of rotten flesh.

"Nasty." I laughed. I then got a pounding headache.

"I never lose!" Dark's cold voice screamed within my head, amplifying the pain.

Dark made me turn around to Thalia, whose electric blue eyes had just fluttered open.

"Run..." I croaked out as I collapsed to the ground.

I could feel someone wrap their arms around me.

Thalia...

I smiled weakly as Dark's screams faded away and I reverted back to my normal form.

"Remember everything?" I asked weakly as she cradled my head in her lap.

"Everything, Sonic the Hedgehog." Thalia gave me a kiss on the lips.

And now, all I need to do is get us out of here.

"How do we get outta here exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know... But where are we?" Thalia asked me.

"The Caverns of Gaia, the very place below this is where I fought Dark Gaia." I replied, and she went wide eyed.

"Gaia; as in earth goddess?" She asked.

"Yeah... Three years ago, but this thing was two gods. I know one, Chip, and I beat up Dark Gaia with his help." I smirked, and Thalia let out a little laugh.

"CHIP! HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUTTA HERE?!" I shouted out, and my little magenta fur ball friend appeared.

"Do I have to do everything?" Chip complained.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"Just look for the Temple of Gaia: all seven Temples of Gaia put together. They are underground, in this very cavern. They lead to where Dark Gaia and I are clashing. If you can, Sonic, help me when you get time. And bring your pretty girlfriend too," Thalia and I went bright red as he said that, "and I will send you back up to ground level." Chip explained.

"You have a deal little buddy: we will kick Dark Gaia's butt back to hell." I smiled hi-fiving Chip.

"You have quite a fight above earth too: the Dark Master Emerald has been stolen, and Luke, Annabeth and Mephiles are preparing to go to war with your friends. You are both believed to be dead." Chip added. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog." Chip waved as he faded away, leaving Thalia and me in the cold, gloomy cavern...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I stood there, side by side, with Zoe and Nico as the whole gang tried to make a plan to rescue Sonic and Thalia.

"It wouldn't be easy; but we will have to try. Sonic and Thalia will die if we get this mission wrong." Tails said, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"What are our chances of survival?" I asked.

"Very slim. Even if this goes wrong, we will die; just more painfully." Tails answered, his eyes never leaving the map of the Mystic Ruins and Station Square.

"And if this goes right?" Knuckles stupidly asked.

"We will have a very good chance at survival. Well, the options we have, victory is possible if we work together, and don't muck up." Tails replied.

"Where could Sonic and Thalia possibly be though?" I asked, curious about the secrets of Mobius.

"Sonic fought a monster known as Dark Gaia with the help of Light Gaia once before, and Light Gaia continuously keeps Dark Gaia in slumber. I have a feeling that when the ground shook, it was Dark Gaia. I remember the same tremor when Dark Gaia was full constructed." Tails explained.

"And on the way here, I nearly fell from the plane because I felt a major disturbance in the Chaos Force... And it was powerful enough to beat the Master Emerald; meaning that Sonic has fought something evil down in the cave. I know Sonic's Chaos Signature, and that was Sonic tapping both negative and positive from the Chaos Force. Now, something is happening at this minute and we don't know about it." Knuckles added, and I remembered the plane flight.

"What if Sonic's... Dark form was breaking through?" Shadow suggested, shivering slightly for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I once fought Dark Sonic in my Hyper state: it over powers it majorly. Only Sonic can use his powers to fight the monster. If Sonic wanted to, he could kill us all: and even with more power than the Master Emerald, you are just about matched." Shadow said darkly.

"Great... No wonder Chaos is fond of Sonic..." Nico grumbled.

"What would happen if, you know, Sonic and I combine our powers?" I asked, curious.

"You will need to merge to pull it off, or major concentration. I pulled off a merging with Sonic to beat up a god once before: and it wasn't pretty. He died... Badly..." Shadow stared at his inhibitor rings.

"So... Sonic and I... The two strongest beings in Mobius and Earth... Well, I'm the strongest Demigod. If Sonic and I merge, what would match us?

"Nazo matched Shadow and Sonic, and with Sonic even stronger and someone like you... Let's just say that the guy your against will be begging for mercy within seconds." Tails smirked.

"Where would a Temple of Gaia be then? We have to look at their ruins, as there could be a lead to where ever Sonic went to." Silver suggested.

"And let's search inside of Angel Island. We might find something to help us majorly." Knuckles added.

"Alright then guys... Knuckles will go to Angel Island. Nico, you and Shadow go to Abat for one of the Temples of Gaia; Percy, Zoe and I will go to Holoska; and Silver will go to Mazuri. After that, Nico and Shadow go to Spagonia; while Silver goes to Deep Jungle, and Percy, Zoe and I go to Dragon Lake. We then meet up at the ruins of Eggman Land, and we search the final temple together. And Knuckles, you just search the whole of Angel Island. Find Sonic, call all of us instantly, and take photos of any manuscripts you find. I will take the Tornado, Silver can fly, Knuckles can run, Nico can Shadow Travel himself and Shadow to their locations. We contact each other at sundown to tell about our current status. We leave early hour's tomorrow morning. Let's go to bed and pray that we are on the right trail." Tails typed like crazy on his computer. (**A/N: I hope that I didn't get the areas wrong as I only have the PS2 version of Sonic Unleashed tm, and I can barely remember the places, so sorry if I have them wrong.**)

"Where do we stay exactly?" I asked Tails sleeplessly.

"Any room that ain't labelled. Now, off you lot! I have some stuff to do." Tails shooed us off and we went to our rooms for the night.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I sat on the roof of Tails' workshop. It was a full moon tonight. It reminded me of one person, and that wasn't Artemis. She died by her father's hand on a full moon, on the Winter Solo site.

"Percy" I could hear Zoe's sweet voice ask.

"Yeah?" I called back as I watched a shooting star fly by.

"How come you're up at this hour?" She asked as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Couldn't sleep." I said simply as Zoe sat down next to me.

"Really, what's wrong?" Zoe demanded an answer, turning to face me.

I turned my head to the side to avoid her gaze.

"It's just... Everything that has happened so far..." I muttered, just about loud enough for Zoe to hear throughout the silent night.

"You mean Annabeth?" Zoe asked, and I nodded slightly.

"That's one part... It's just that I sometimes wonder... 'Who can I trust'? I just feel alone, weak, and useless." I choked up, and Zoe rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Heracles (A/N: Yeah, I call him by his Greek name. Problem?) Was like that after I helped him... That's why I swore off men." Zoe said sadly as I turned my back towards her to see a tear trickling down the side of her face. "I lost everything for that pig... I lost my sisters; I lost all connection with my mother... I was an outcast - unwanted." Zoe let a few tears fall, and I sat up so I was eye level with her.

"Well, Hercules isn't here now, is he? He can't hurt you - he won't hurt you again Zoe... I promise..." I rubbed her back gently, soothing my crush.

"Percy?" Zoe called, turning to the side.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning to face Zoe.

I only got something I never expected: something that I never thought would have happened after Annabeth betrayed me.

Zoe Nightshade was kissing me on the lips.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And that is done with a small cliffy! I bloody love them!**

**Sonic: Is it over?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Thalia: I'm bored.**

**Sonic: Same.**

**Me: Then make people Read and Review. My powers need to recharge as I just fought another Soul User.**

**Shadow: I miss another fight?!**

**Me: *slurs* Shut up you cry baby. I need some sleep... *passes out on bed***

**Sonic: Alright... PARTY!**

**Shadow: I have the Crack!**

**Thalia: Idiot, just party as Soul sleeps!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	14. Chapter 14: Dive Into The Darkness

**Me (Soul): Now, this isn't that long, I apologise, but I have more home issues and have a really painful throat (punched in the Adam's Apple), so I can't really cough or clear my throat without unimaginable pain. I also have a boxing match in a few weeks, so yeah... I need to train like fuck... Just read the freaking story as I only own the plot... I'm lonely...**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I could feel someone wrap their arms around me.

Thalia...

I smiled weakly as Dark's screams faded away and I reverted back to my normal form.

"Remember everything?" I asked weakly as she cradled my head in her lap.

"Everything, Sonic the Hedgehog." Thalia gave me a kiss on the lips.

And now, all I need to do is get us out of here.

"How do we get outta here exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know... But where are we?" Thalia asked me.

"The Caverns of Gaia, the very place below this is where I fought Dark Gaia." I replied, and she went wide eyed.

"Gaia; as in earth goddess?" She asked.

"Yeah... Three years ago, but this thing was two gods. I know one, Chip, and I beat up Dark Gaia with his help." I smirked, and Thalia let out a little laugh.

"CHIP! HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUTTA HERE?!" I shouted out, and my little magenta furball friend appeared.

"Do I have to do everything?" Chip complained.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"Just look for the Temple of Gaia: all seven Temples of Gaia put together. They are underground, in this very cavern. They lead to where Dark Gaia and I are clashing. If you can, Sonic, help me when you get time. And bring your pretty girlfriend too," Thalia and I went bright red as he said that, "and I will send you back up to ground level." Chip explained.

"You have a deal little buddy: we will kick Dark Gaia's butt back to hell." I smiled, hi-fiving Chip.

"You have quite a fight above earth too: the Dark Master Emerald has been stolen, and Luke, Annabeth and Mephiles are preparing to go to war with your friends. You are both believed to be dead." Chip added. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog." Chip waved as he faded away, leaving Thalia and I in the cold, gloomy cavern...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I sat on the roof of Tails' workshop. It was a full moon tonight. It reminded me of one person, and that wasn't Artemis. She died by her father's hand on a full moon, on the Winter Solosite.

"Percy" I could hear Zoe's sweet voice ask.

"Yeah?" I called back as I watched a shooting star fly by.

"How come your up at this hour?" She asked as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Couldn't sleep." I said simply as Zoe sat down next to me.

"Really, what's wrong?" Zoe demanded an answer, turning to face me.

I turned my head to the side to avoid her gaze.

"It's just... Everything that has happened so far..." I muttered, just about loud enough for Zoe to hear throughout the silent night.

"You mean Annabeth?" Zoe asked, and I nodded slightly.

"That's one part... It's just that I sometimes wonder... 'Who can I trust'. I just feel alone, weak, and useless." I choked up, and Zoe rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Heracles was like that after I helped him... That's why I swore off men." Zoe said sadly as I turned my back towards her to see a tear trickling down the side of her face. "I lost everything for that pig... I lost my sisters, I lost all connection with my mother... I was an outcast - unwanted." Zoe let a few tears fall, and I sat up so I was eye level with her.

"Well, Hercules isn't here now, is he? He can't hurt you - he _won't_ hurt you again Zoe... I promise..." I rubbed her back gently, soothing my crush.

"Percy?" Zoe called, turning to the side.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning to face Zoe.

I only got something I never expected: something that I never thought would of happened after Annabeth betrayed me.

Zoe Nightshade was kissing me on the lips.

I was in shock. Zoe Nightshade; the next biggest male hater after Artemis, is kissing me full on the lips.

When I didn't kiss back through my shock, Zoe pulled back, tears in her eyes.

"I knew this was a mistake... Sorry Percy..." Zoe got up and ran away. I caught a glimpse of her jumping down from Tails' workshop roof and ran towards the jungle.

I let out a sigh of annoyance as I realised my mistake. I touched my lips softly. _I am such an idiot_, I scoldered myself. I got up and decided to follow Zoe, and make things right with her.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Zoe's point of view:**

I am such an idiot. I should never of kissed Percy, as he probably hates me right now.

I stopped running when I caught sight of a huge metal base deeper into the jungle. I continued walking until I was at a cliff edge; about a mile from the cliff.

Would Percy care if I jump down here and die? Would _anyone _care? I'm supposed to be dead anyway... So why not? Percy, the only boy I have ever come to love, most likely hates me now...

I just sat down on the cliff edge as the moon slowly came into view, bathing me in it's bright light. Artemis was happy tonight then.

I then heard a rustling behind me.

I got my bow and notched and arrow, ready to fire at whatever came through the bushes. It was only Percy.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning back around so I wouldn't have to face him.

"Zoe... I'm sorry..." Percy muttered as he came over and sat down next to me.

"It's alright if you don't like me... It's fine... Really." I gave him a small, fake smile.

"You are wrong there." Percy gave me his crooked grin and then slowly inched closer towards me. His lips pressed onto mine, and gave me a lovely, slow, passionate kiss.

We soon broke apart for air, and Percy muttered three words that made me want to marry him now: "I love you."

"I love you too." I muttered as things started to get heated up, and turned into an all out make out session.

Oh Gods of Olympus, how much I love Perseus Jackson is indescribable.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Percy and I strolled through the jungle, heading towards the metal fortress we had spotted. We were going to get pay back on Annabeth and that, but then Percy suggested something.

"Do you have a Drachma or two?" Percy asked.

"I have a few, why?" I replied, curious about why he wanted them.

"Iris Message Tails and see if we can Sonic. Sucks that I only just thought of that. Gods, I am an idiot." I chuckled lightly at Percy's last sentence, and I pulled out three drachma and handed them to Percy.

"How are we exactly going to crreate mist?" I asked, and Percy paled slightly until a smirk played at his lips.

"Son of Poseidon."

I mentally face palmed. I am more stupid than Percy at the minute!

Percy summoned some water from nearby and summoned it to heat up, creating quite a lot of steam.

"O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Miles 'Tails' Prowler." Percy muttered, and a blurry image formed, showing Tails sleeping over some work.

"Oi! SONIC'S HERE!" I shouted rudely, wakeing Tails up suddenly.

"Wha?" Tails asked, drool hanging from his chin.

"Here you dolt." I grumbled, and Tails turned to me.

"What's up?" Tails asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We have found a fortress - possibly Eggman's. We need you and the others to come here so we can tear this place down. We will try and contact Sonic in the meantime." Percy explained, and Tails' eyes went wide.

"I've seen the part of the jungle you are in. Sonic blew the base up before; I watched him do it. How are you contacting me anyway?" Tails asked, confused for once in his life.

"Iris Message. Something us Greek Demigods use." Percy smirked. Gods, I loved that smirk.

"Alright. I'll meet you... At the ruined temple near to you. I will bring the others with me. Be there in ten minutes." Tails ordered, and seemed to uncap a button next to his desk and rammed his fist into it. An alarm sounded throughout the house and I watched as Tails pushed away from his desk as it seemed to sink into the ground, and a room full of swords, guns and other weapons appeared.

"When was that placed there!?" I could hear Knuckles shout, and Shadow run into the room and hugged some of the guns.

"See ya." I said as Percy swipped through the mist and created another steam cloud.

Percy repeated the chant but said 'Thalia Grace' this time, and the raven haired hedgehog slowly appeared through the mist, with a blue spikey hedgehog facing away. Sonic then spun around to face us, sword in hand.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I poked at the fire with a rather large rock. I was exhausted, as was Thalia, thanks to our little 'misunderstanding' earlier on and walking around and around in circles.

"He could mark arrows next time so we know where we're going." I muttered, wishing that life was _so_ much easier. I could do without this huge ass quest.

You see, Thalia and I have gotten lost around five... Maybe six or seven times, trying to find the Temples of Gaia. We are now exhausted, and when your in a cave full of all kinds of monsters, you are screwed.

"I'll take first watch. You go to sleep Thalia." I suggested, and Thalia just stared behind my head.

I grasped my Stygian Iron blade and got ready to kill what ever was behind me, but I saw a blurred image of Percy and Zoe.

"Percy! Zoe!" I shouted as I smiled widely, and Talia scooted over and sat next to me.

"Iris Message?" Thalia asked, and Percy nodded.

"We only have six drachmas left, and this is an emergancy. Do you have a way to get out of there?" Zoe comfirmed.

"We are heading towards the Temple of Gaia, and I have to help Light Gaia put Dark Gaia back to sleep, as all of this dark energy is reawakening Dark Gaia quicker than supposed to. After the deed is done, Light Gaia said that he will open up a path way for Thalia and I to escape through." I explained.

"How long will it take you guys to get there?" Percy asked.

"Not sure, as this is new to me. The Caverns of Gaia is an area of space just above where I fought Dark Gaia and put it back to sleep. After that, Light Gaia sacrificed his life and launched me back onto ground level, returning to his endless slumber with Dark Gaia." I explained, much to Percy's confusion.

"So, how can you get back to our level? We are about to fight Eggman." Zoe added.

"And I have to miss it..." I trailed off, and then I began to grin evilly.

"I don't like that look in your eyes Sonic..." Thalia inched away from me.

"Dark Gaia despises Eggman for ruining it's slumber... I'll help you guys - and I'll drag Eggman down here if need me, and destroy him." I suggested.

"Even for me, that is too evil. You do youor thing, and help us if you can. But nothing too evil if you help us, as I don't want to clean up the monster's remains." Zoe chuckled.

"Will do... I'll be sure to keep an eye on Sonic." Thalia chuckled, sitting back down next to me.

"Right... Now, let's get on and start kicking evil ass, should we not?" Percy suggested, and I gave him my signiture smirk.

"Now, Perce, that is my sorta language!" I cracked up, and Percy began to fade.

"See you guys soon... I hope..." Percy and Zoe's voices faded, leaving Thalia and I alone in the gloom.

"We leave after you get some sleep. You have to fight a god anyway." Thalia demanded.

"I defeated an super - out - of - control - interdimensional being after dying; so this will be a piece of cake. You sleep too, as you'll need to drag me back above ground." I smiled at her, and she rested her head on my chest, falling sound asleep, snoring lightly.

I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't sleep till I get my revenge and win this war.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Jason's point of view:**

Ever since my sister vanished along with Percy, Sonic and the others, both Camp Jupiter and Half Blood have gone haywire.

All that was left behind from them was a small note, saying these very words:

"_Annabeth is going to die, and pay for what she has done to us. My world is in danger, so guard this world. I trust you Gods of Olympus and Heroes of Olympus. We will come to your aids when buisness is done in Mobius. Sonic the Hedgehog, Bane of Darkness._"

I basically scrunched up the note and promised myself that I would tear Sonic apart for taking my sister away from me.

I mean, yeah, he needs to protect his home land, but he has a freaking god - like form for Hades sakes! He can destroy us all if he wanted to, so why didn't he?

This is all just confusing...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Thalia's point of view:**

I'm worried about Sonic now. He isn't sleeping, he seems much more distant, and he acts as of he is solo.

I know full damn well that he never slept a second last night (or whatever time it was), but it was ruining Sonic.

"Sonic, youo should rest for at least an hour! You will neever win against Dark Gaia in this case!" I argued, but Sonic only growled, ignoring me.

"Why didn't I just stay back on Earth, and defend my home, not your home." I complained, my anger getting the best of me.

"Then you know what, Thalia Grace?" Sonic asked, hurt in his voice, "Find your own way out of here. Actually, Light Gaia will send you out of here now and I will fight Dark Gaia and win." Sonic growled, not facing me.

"Then why ignore me?! Why destroy yourself?!" I cried out, worried for Sonic.

"I am doing this for your own safety. Sayonara then, Thalia Grace." Sonic walked into a huge temple. I tried to run after him, but an invisible barrier prevented me on entering.

"SONIIIIC!" I screamed as a white light enclosed around my body, taking back to ground level.

The light died down and I seemed to be a few hundred metres away from a huge metal fortress... The fortress that I had seen in the Iris Message.

"Sonic..." I let a tear fall down my cheek as electrricity crackled around my body, the sent of O-Zone filling my nostrils.

A storm was brewing above the fortress, and I saw a fighter jet heading towards the base.

Hopefully, that could be Percy and the gang.

I pulled out my canister of mace and it grew into my five foot long spear, and I slammed my hand on my bracelet, and Aiges spiralled from it. Now, I'm going to kill some bitches and drag Sonic from the Caverns of Gaia if I have to.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Sonic's point of view:

I marched into the temple, ignoring Thalia's screams. I know what I said was harsh, but it needed to be said.

I walled to the top of a stair well, and I looked down into it, and into a chasm of never ending darkness.

Well, this is it. This is where I will most likely rest forever and renew Dark Gaia's seal for it's imprisionment.

I took ten steps backwards and then charged forwards, and leaped into the air so that I was above the chasm of darkness.

"Here I come." I gritted my teeth as I dived into the ever lasting darkness to face Dark Gaia for a second time.

Ready or not Dark Gaia; here I come!

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Well... That didn't end as I expected it to...**

**Thalia: Why did you just kill Sonic?!**

**Mephiles: Don't bother me... It is actually quite funny.**

**Me: Thalia, can you wrap this up while I kill Mephiles for tampering with my story.**

**Thalia: be my guest. Soul Rebirth will hunt those down who don't review. So the easiest thing to do is hit the little review button below here and save yourself from a very slow and painful death.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	15. Chapter 15: There Goes The X-Tornado

**Me (Soul): Now, this isn't that long, I apologise, but I have more home issues and have a really painful throat (punched in the Adam's Apple), so I can't really cough or clear my throat without unimaginable pain. I also have a boxing match in a few weeks, so yeah... I need to train like fuck... Just read the freaking story as I only own the plot... I'm lonely...**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I marched into the temple, ignoring Thalia's screams. I know what I said was harsh, but it needed to be said.

I walled to the top of a stair well, and I looked down into it, and into a chasm of never ending darkness.

Well, this is it. This is where I will most likely rest forever and renew Dark Gaia's seal for it's imprisionment.

I took ten steps backwards and then charged forwards, and leaped into the air so that I was above the chasm of darkness.

"Here I come." I gritted my teeth as I dived into the ever lasting darkness to face Dark Gaia for a second time.

Ready or not Dark Gaia; here I come!

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Thalia's point of view:**

I swung in wild archs at the small army of monsters. My rage was clouding up my mind, making it a challenge for me to focus.

Lightning showered down on a few of the robots, sending sparks and explosions all over the place.

The jet flew by over head once again, and I saw a black and sea green fox jump from the plane, and a three foot long cesterial bronze sword grew in his hand.

The fox hit the ground, it's fist colliding with the ground. On collision, earth flew into the air in waves like how water ripples when something connects with the water.

"Took you long enough." I smirked at the fox, and he gave me a goofy grin.

"Well, Pinecone Face, it isn't my fault that someone fell far underground... And where is Sonic?" Percy chuckled, but then asked, and my expression darkened rapidly.

"He's still down there. We need to help him soon, as he is going to fight a being known as 'Dark Gaia'. I don't think Sonic will stand much of a chance because of him not sleeping, and not resting." I explained quickly.

"Right... So if we wish to get Sonic, he has to beat up that 'Dark Gaia' dude, huh?" Percy inquired. He seems to cheerful, as it was only three or four... Maybe five days ago that he had to fight Annabeth.

"What happened while I was gone?" I changed the subject, a smirk playing on my lips.

"N-n-nothing e-except another f-f-few e-encounte-ers with Annabeth and s-s-stuff." Percy stuttered, a glint in his eyes.

"How was your and Zoe's kiss then?" I asked deviosly.

"Wait... What? How did you find out?!" Percy nearly yelled.

"You just told me, Kelp for Brains!" I laughed, and Percy huffed in annoyance.

"What about you and Sonic?" It was Percy's turn to laugh, and I gave him a eletrified punch in the gut.

"Really Thals? A punch there?" Percy gasped out, as I had winded him.

"Yeah Kelp for Brains, a punch there is just about enough." I smirked.

"Why am I the punch bag?" Percy asked. Such a Seaweed Brain.

"Just come on. Don't you have a task to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and your comming with me!" Percy grinned as he grabbed my wrist and ran, dragging me behind him.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

The X-Tornado shot through the air. Percy had just jumped off, and Zoe was worried like hell.

"Alright guys; another 30 seconds and we will be over the fortress and ready to - WHOA!" Tails squealed in fear as an explosion shook the plane, nearly knowing the three on the wings off.

"Come on... Not now..." Tails complained in annoyance as a barrage of missles shot out from the fortress. "Hang on tight!" Was all they could hear until the little fox drove the plane to perform a barrel roll and swoop out of trouble, but the missles didn't give up so easilly.

Unfortunatly, a missle clipped the left jet, and exploded, shaking everyone on the plane up.

"Uh oh..." Knuckles pulled a stupid face as fire ignited on the jet, sending black smoke billowing into the air.

"We need to land now, guys! JUMP!" Tails yelled and hit the ejection button, sending himself, Nico and Zoe flying into the air. Knuckles, Silver and Shadow soon followed by jumping from the plane.

No one other than someone smart like Tails could've seen it comming.

A missle collided with the fuel tank, and the X-Tornado exploded into flames. The explosion almost engulfed the jumpers, and shards of metal flew, grazing the group of heroes.

Silver grabbed Shadow and levitated, slowly decending, while Knuckles glided and Tails held Zoe and Nico aloft using his twin tails.

"Alright then Eggman... Shadow! Silver!" Knuckles roared over the sound of flames crackling. "We go and make good ol' Egghead kiss our fists, while you'se three," he pointed at Zoe, Tails and Nico, "try to make a quick escape for us to use."

Knuckles then stopped gliding and dived straight downwards, fist outstretched.

"TIME TO PARTY!" Knuckles shouted with delight as he smashed into a tower, his ridiculously large knuckles ploughing through the sheets of iron, steel and titanium.

Silver then dropped Shadow and both of then free fell, using Knuckles' enterance to enter the evil fortress of Doctor Eggman.

Tails then carried Zoe Nightshade and Nico di Angelo in mid air, following telephone cables to the second biggest tower.

_How idiotic can Egghead get?_ Tails chuckled to himself as they landed at the foot of the tower.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Back to our lovely Knucklehead, Emo, and Dumbass wanna-be heroes.

(**A/N: I'm joking, alright! Bloody Hell you three, don't lose your rag! Oof! Someones time of the month! No need for violence Shadow! Okay, I'll shut up... -_-**)

Knuckles charged into a robot sixteen his size, thinking he could beat it up - how wrong he was!

Knuckles got a back hand across his face as was sent flying back into Shadow and Silver, who were running up to him.

"I'll show you real power Knuckles." Shadow said darkly as he removed his inhabitor rings. His black fur went blood red, and his ruby eyes faded away so that only white, emotionless eyes remained.

"I'll show you!" Shadow then teleported in front of the robot, and shouted out 'Chaos Blast', engulfing himself and the robot in a blast of blood red energy.

The blast of energy soon calmed down, to leave the robot with barely even a dent in it, and a exhausted Shadow.

"How... Exactly?" Shadow gasped out, pain aching all over the ebony hedgehog's body.

"Easy - I am invunruble." The robot cracked, as it's engine whirred even louder.

Silver tried throwing some rubble at the robot, but only resulted with a weakened Shadow being sent hurtling towards the silver hedgehog.

The pair were sent backwards, next to Knuckles' weakened form.

"How can he be so powerful...?" Shadow gasped out, struggling to breath.

"My turn. And, I'll love for you to remember my name before I kill you." The robot then showed itself from the shadows.

It was actually just a giant covered in mechanic armor, and the armor itself was covered with numerous weapons, all blood red, demonic purple, or sickly yellow.

"I am Perses, Titan of Destrruction, and the last face you will ever see." The helmet seemed to grin darkly as a eight foot sword materialised in the Titan of Destruction's right hand.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Deep underground, in the core of the earth, stood a cobalt blue hedgehog.

Infront of him, stood the one face he would never want to see again.

Mephiles the Dark...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Bit short, I know, but I have LOADS of revision, homework and stuff to do over the weekend.**

**Shadow: Sure, if you mean hunting for a girl friend.**

**Me: Shut it Shadow, as neither of us had our first kiss yet.**

**Shadow: WHY YOU! *lunges for me***

**Thalia: Read and Review so Soul won't get ALL Seven Sons of Darkwing (incliding himself), Darkwing, his three cousins (the Devil, Nazo and the Grim Reaper, and his uncle - Dracula - on you! Wow, you have a nice family.**

**Doomwave: What do you expect! We have shit lives!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	16. Chapter 16: Well, Enjoy Your Fight!

**Me (Soul): Alright, I might be really ill... BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I will update, so here is the beloved chapter 16!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

"How can he be so powerful...?" Shadow gasped out, struggling to breath.

"My turn. And, I'll love for you to remember my name before I kill you." The robot then showed itself from the shadows.

It was actually just a giant covered in mechanic armor, and the armor itself was covered with numerous weapons, all blood red, demonic purple, or sickly yellow.

"I am Perses, Titan of Destruction, and the last face you will ever see." The helmet seemed to grin darkly as a eight foot sword materialised in the Titan of Destruction's right hand.

The three just about mangaged to get into a fighting stance, but it was no use.

The Titan of Destruction just sent all three into the metal walls again, and gave out a menacing dark chuckle.

"Now, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog; prepare to meet death!" Perses laughed with delight as he charged for the three.

Then, as if it was waiting for the right second, a bright white blur shot through the air and hit the Titan of Destruction, knocking Perses off balence...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Deep underground, in the core of the earth, stood a cobalt blue hedgehog.

Infront of him, stood the one face he would never want to see again.

Mephiles the Dark stood in front of him, blocking the blue speedster off his way to Dark Gaia.

"Move it Mephiles!" Sonic growled at the grey scaled impersonation of his good friend Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Why should I Sonic? You aren't one to boss me around." Mephiles chuckled, throwing his head back, getting on the blue hedgehog's nerves.

Emerald eyes narrowed at the demon. The demon's greeny grey slits glistened with malice, and evil.

"I will be Mephiles, just you watch..." Sonic growled as he lunged for Mephiles, only to get a spear of demonic purple energy to collide with his chest.

The blue blur crashed into the side of the temple, debris erupting from the temple as he 'connected with the wall'.

Sonic grunted in pain as he peeled himself from the wall. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and he could feel droplets of blood and sweat covering his back.

"Is that... All you... Have got... Mephiles?" The Savior of Mobius taunted, trying to trrick Mephiles into his death.

"No, Sonic - THIS IS ALL!" Mephiles roared and transformed into his true form - the deformed hedgehog with demonic pink and emerald green slitted eyes, and a sickly purple aura glowing around his dark purple and _very_ light blue body.

The demon chuckled, his dark, menacing, evil voice ringing throughout the entire Temple of Gaia.

All of a sudden, immense pressure began weighing down on Sonic's back, pushing him down to the ground.

_What... Is this power?_ Sonic asked himself as the pressure amplified, causing the blue hedgehog to gasp in pain.

Mephiles just laughed like a demented prick who was high on speed.

A deathly scary roar / howl / screech echoed throughout the temple, and both beings looked at the source of the sound, and Sonic saw one being he dredded to meet again - Dark Gaia.

Sonic slammed his fist into the ground, and then the Temple of Gaia broke away from the chunk of earth it hung on, and then morphed into the Gaia Colossus (**A/N: Or however you spell it - been ages since I played Sonic Unleashed. That also means that I will not do a description, thanks to my shitty memory.**).

Seven bright, god-like glows appeared on the Gaia Colossus, gathering up their power.

"Really Sonic? I can still tear this place apart!" Mephiles snarled and vanished to purple sludge, ready to tear apart the war machine.

"Not on my watch Mephiles..." Sonic growled and sped after the purple sludge. "Keep Dark Gaia busy Chip! I have buisness to deal with!" He yelled into the empty air at his ghostly friend.

Sonic chased Mephiles until they were ontop of the head, and over looking the fight between the two earth gods.

Mephiles suddenly appeared, and shot into Sonic's 'softy spot' in his black vortex form, and then returned to his true form, and blasted Sonic with a sphere of dark matter.

"Now, Sonic, who is the stronger one here?" Mephiles gloated, lowering himself to Sonic's height as the blue hedgehog lay on the cobbled ground, clutching his groin for dear life.

"Dirty... Prick..." Sonic cursed at Mephiles, only ending with another kick to the face.

"**Now, Dark Gaia! Arise and help me destroy Mobius!**" Mephiles roared, turning his back on the blue hedgehog.

(**A/N: Start playing 'I Can Go Super Sonic' if you want, as I listened to it while I wrote the transformation. *shrugs***)

It didn't end well for Mephiles though. Replay the scene from Sonic Unleashed when Dark Gaia beats up Eggman, but put Mephiles in Eggman's place and make it ten thousand times more painful. That is what Mephiles got.

"Alright then, Dark Gaia... Time for round two!" Sonic gave the monstrosaty his classic cheeky grin.

Sonic then raised his left hand high above his head and balled it tightly into a fist.

"**Servers are, the Seven Chaos;**

**Chaos is Power;**

**Power enriched by the Heart.**

**CHAOS EMERALDS! LEND ME... YOUR... POWER!**" Sonic chanted / roared as seven lights shot from around the Gaia Colossus, and traveled straight for the blue blur.

The Seven Chaos Emeralds rotated around Sonic as he was bathed once again in Chaos Energy, and transformed into his super state: Super Sonic.

Energy burned through the now golden hedgehog's veins, and when he opened his eyes, there was no emerald orbs that any girl would drool over - they were now ruby red, just like a certain emo ebony hedgehog's eyes were.

"_Sonic!_" Chip's voice echoed in the golden hedgehog's head, "_Dark Gaia has stolen Mephiles' dark energy! His is pratically invincible now! We have absolutely no chance against something like that!_" Chip practially screamed in Sonic's head.

"Alright Chip, calm down. I'll go deaf because of you." The ruby eyed hedgehog chuckled as he slowly floated to Dark Gaia.

"Get ready to fall, Dark Gaia!" Sonic challenged and then dived full speed towards the creature who threatened his home and friends.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

(**A/N: I'm trying to make this an all third person chapter, so NO point of view change.**)

Tidal wave after tidal wave, lightning after lightning bolt.

That is all Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace were doing, srtuggling to make their way into the fortress to help aid their friends.

After seeing the X-Tornado blow up, the two were worried sick for their friends.

"Come on Pinecone Face! We have to fight harder!" Percy shouted over the roar of his good ol' pal the Minotaur. Can't stay dead, can he?

"I am Kelp for Brains! Ain't my fault that _empousa_ have come along, and I have to fight them! This is your fourth time against the Minotaur!" Thalia yelled as she impaled yet another _empousa_, receiving yet another shower of golden dust.

"Stupid monsters, why can't they just stay in Tartarus?" Thalia cursed as she invaded a dracane's trident. She flicked her spear and cut the dracane in half.

Percy flipped backwards, avoiding yet another swipe from the Minotaur's overly sized axe.

"Come on Bull Shit! I thought you were better than that!" Percy swore, and the Minotaur charged. Percy only smirked.

He strided to the side and brought Riptide down, decapitating the Minotaur.

Golden dust was blasted into the air and sent away by the wind, blinding a few of the monsters.

He was like a war machine; killing any monster or robot that dared to come near him. In fact, he was acting just like one of his titles: Bane of Monsters. And with Zoe's hunterness rubbing off on him, he is more violent than Dark Sonic in many ways - and that is something.

The two demigods finally reached the fortress wall, which was closing now.

"Hurry up Thals!" Percy called over to the hedgehog (**A/N: remember, she is meant to be a hedgehog 'cos she traveled to Mobius.**), who was running close behind him.

"Alright Kelp Head!" Thalia growled, clutching her left leg that had a deep gash running across it.

They crossed the gate, and saw a bright white light smash into the tallest tower, and a massive robot came flying out the other side seconds later.

"What the hell?" Thalia asked her best friend, and he only shrugged.

"Probably a Titan. Come on, let's see what's going on in that other tower!" Percy shrugged, pointing at the second largest tower, where a huge fire was raging.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

A golden blur tore through the fifth eye of the monstosaty known as Dark Gaia.

Super Sonic was... How to put it? Ducking divning, bobbing 'n' weaving, as how Muhummad Ali would say it.

Dark Gaia howled in pain as the golden hedgehog did another Super Sonic Boost into another eye, leaving only the huge ass one.

All of a sudden, a huge force field erupted around Dark Gaia, sending him flying backwards into the Gaia Colossus.

"_Sonic - I'll do what I did before. I'll break in there, and you destroy the force field!_" Chip yelled in my head.

"No, Chip. He will expect it. I'll break inside, and you just charge up your Light Gaia super punch thing. Got it?" Sonic disagreed, standing on the platform above the Gaia Colossus' heart.

"Alright Sonic... Just don't die." Chip muttered as Sonic zoomed off, but not before a 'Death is too slow for me!' escaped the cheeky hedgehog's lips.

Sonic curled up into a ball and attacked the force field, trying to drill his way inside.

The second Sonic got inside, the hole closed itself up, locking Sonic in there with Dark Gaia.

Sonic gritted his teeth in pain as a tenticle slammed into his abdomen, winding Sonic completely.

The hedgehog gasped for air as he got smacked around the place, and then got a clawed hand wrap around his throat.

_Great... I'm about to be Dark Gaia chow,_ Sonic grimanced at that fought as he was thrown into Dark Gaia's mouth, and swallowed down the beast's gullet.

His powers were practially useless now. Maybe he was wrong. Death is_ too_ fast for him.

Sonic snapped his eyes open.

He _is_ the fasted being ever to of existed! He didn't lose last time, so he will not lose this time!

New found strength burned through the hedgehog's veins as he glowed brighter and brighter, and let out a cry of pain as he tried to tap into the Chaos Force even more.

A bright white light engulfed the hedgehog as he entered his next strongest state: Hyper Sonic.

His fur colour changed from gold, teal, red and white; while the biggest change was his eyes. Now, they were enough to make a girl want to melt instantly. They were a startling electric blue, and glowed brighter than any star, any sun.

Hyper Sonic created a sphere of light in his hand and shot it into the walls of Dark Gaia's slimy stomach, scorching the insides. He could hear the pained screams echoing down to him, and he smirked.

"HYPER... BLAST!" Sonic roared, blue energy surrounding the hedgehog as it was drawn into his body.

Outside of the body of Dark Gaia, the Gaia Colossus and Dark Gaia were clashing. Chip was devestated over Sonic's sacrifice, and gave a weak smile over his fave as he remembered his last words: "Deaths too slow to catch me!"

_The cocky little runt,_ Chip chuckled to himself, but was cut off by a startling bright teal light erupting from Dark Gaia, leaving dark, sickly green blood to squirt all over the place.

Black, yellow and purple scales were shot into the air, as Dark Gaia let out a bellowing cry of pain and fell backwards into the lava, and burned alive.

"Thanks Chip." Sonic smirked as he faded away in a bright white light...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And I am DONE at long last! That ending was **_**really**_** pretty *shivers*. Thalia, wrap this up as I am writing while I'm ill. I might even have appendicitis, right in my appendix, so I can't eat for 12 hours! That will explain my sloppy spelling, vocabulary, punctuation and writing. Also, I have loads of favourites and followers, that's great, but I need one thing: GIVE ME THAT IN REVIEWERS! Thalia, go on while I take my pain killers.**

**Thalia: Whatever retard. Read and Review so Soul Rebirth here won't get ALL Seven Sons of Darkwing (incliding himself, Sonic, Doomwave, Twilight, Crimson and the other two who will not be revealed here); his evil twisted dad, Darkwing; his four cousins (the Devil, Nazo, Mephiles and the Grim Reaper); and his uncle - Dracula - on you! Wow, you have a nice family.**

**Sonic: What do you expect? We live a crazy life!**

**Doomwave: A very fucked up life at that.**

**Me: That's a wrap! Now, Sonic, you can go bed with Thalia again, but shut her up this time! A gag would do!**

**Sonic and Thalia: WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERTED CREEP! *Sonic goes dark***

**Thalia: No wonder your girlfriend left you.**

**Me: Say that again... When she died... *transforms into Demon Soul***

**Thalia and Sonic: *pale and run away***

**Me: *chases after them***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	17. Chapter 17: Annabeth Is Gone

**Me (Soul): So, yeah, here is chapter 17... I only own the plot line... So... Yeah, enjoy the chapter**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

A bright white light engulfed me as I entered my next strongest state: Hyper Sonic.

My fur colour changed from gold, teal, red and white; while the biggest change was my eyes. Now, they were enough to make a girl want to melt instantly. They were a startling electric blue, and glowed brighter than any star, any sun.

I created a sphere of light in my hands and shot it into the walls of Dark Gaia's slimy stomach, scorching the insides. I could hear the pained screams echoing down to me, and I smirked.

"HYPER... BLAST!" I roared, blue energy surrounding me as it was drawn into my body.

A startling bright teal light erupting from Dark Gaia, leaving dark, sickly green blood to squirt all over the place.

Black, yellow and purple scales were shot into the air, as Dark Gaia let out a bellowing cry of pain and fell backwards into the lava, and burned alive.

"Thanks Chip." I smirked as the underground world around me began fade away in a bright white light, and the reappear in the sky. Missles were aiming at something, the X-Tornado! I watched as it blew up and I waited for my friends to enter the fortress, and I began to slowly hover towards them.

"_My champion, a Titan has your friends Shadow, Knuckles and Silver ready to die. You must help them, as I can't interfere with mortal wars._" Chaos' voice rung through my mind.

"Whatever - let's GO!" I smirked as I built up my energy, and dashed straight for the tallest tower. I smashed through it's mid-section, rugby tackled a massive robot and sent us both out of the other side.

I watched as the robot began to hover in mid air, and it's face morphed into a demonic smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog! I see that you are alive and well after all." The robot chuckled.

"Who made you?" I snarled, conjuring up a Hyper Spear.

"I am Perses, Titan of Destruction. I was made to kill you!" The Titan roared and a spear materialised in his hand, and charged for me.

"Lame." I yawned with boredom as I side stepped out of the way and sent the spear into Perses' heart. The titan was only sent back, so I drew my stolen Stygian Iron sword and charged Perses, ending him with decapitation.

"And that is why I am not to be pissed with." I sneered, and flew back to the tower to see my three friends struggling to stand.

"Took you long enough to escape underground." Knuckles smirked, walking up to me.

"What can I say? Ripping Dark Gaia's gut's open takes time you know!" I chuckled, and returned to my normal form, throwing Shadow his green Chaos Emerald, Silver the grey, and Knuckles the red one. I kept the other four for myself.

"Well then, Sonic, know where Eggman is?" They asked me.

"No, I got here when the X-Tornado blew up, and I then did a lap or two around this fortress. I then got told by Chaos that you guys needed help, so I killed Perses." I smirked, shelthing my sword. "And remind me to give this back to Nico when I next see him." I added.

"The second biggest tower Sonic." Shadow said, pointing at it.

"Thanks. Try not to get into any trouble!" I chuckled as I ran out of the hole I made and jumped, enjoying the Mobian air rushing past my face and ruffling my quills.

"Ya HOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled with delight as I free fell down, and then spin dashed, smashing into the tower.

Sounds of battle rung in my ears, and I caught sight of sea green, so I followed. I could see Percy and Thalia running up the stairs, and a devious plan formed in my mind.

I smirked and walked up the stairs, and waited until I heard lightning crackle until I ran flat out. I flashed past the two before they could sense me, and barrelled through the robots, monsters and demons - depended what got in my way first.

Machine guns began to fire, so I stepped up my game. I jumped and used the gap in the middle of the stair well to move upwards, hitting each side with ease as I triangle jumped upwards.

"Your too slow!" I jeered as I tore through another giant robot, and a bolt of lightning narrowly missed me, singeing the fur on my right leg.

_Typical Thalia,_ I chuckled to myself, thinking about my overly hostile girlfriend.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"Your too slow!" A cheeky voice rung through the tower, and Thalia reconigsed it instantly.

She shot a bolt of lightning upwards, and I saw her narrowly miss the blue blur.

"Now he shows up." Thalia growled.

"Don't worry 'bout that! Keep on running!" I shouted at her as I summoned a tidal wave to come and tear through the robots.

"Go!" I shouted at Thalia as we sprinted up the stairs; demons, robots and monsters close behind.

I conjured up another wave and sent it crashing towards the army, and Thalia launched a few bolts at the wave, making it a deadly attack. We then continued going upwards, only seeing golden dust, black blood and / or scrap metal, showing where Sonic had his party.

I cut down one more monster, and we were at the top of the tower, huge gapping hole through an enforced steel door. Thalia and I clambered through to see Sonic, Tails, Zoe and Nico standing against people we never wanted to see again: Luke, Lapetus and Annabeth. Tails was hacking into the robots, while Nico defended him, and Sonic and Zoe defended themselves against the Titan and Luke.

"Sonic!" I called out, and I saw Sonic deal Luke a deadly kick to the rib cage, and tried to run for Lapetus and Annabeth, but he was frozen in time.

A dark menacing chuckle escaped Luke's lips as he rose to his feet, his once blue eyes now golden and glazed over with undescribable power and evil. Kronos.

"Lapetus! Leave Annabeth to kill these, we need to help our friend Eggman!" Kronos shouted, so he and Lapetus retreated, and everyone was released from time's hold.

"Zoe, Thalia! You, and the others come with me and deal with those three. Perce, deal with Annabeth. You need to settle something." Sonic gave me a look to say that he was sorry, and he and the others dissapeared back into the stairwell to continue their accent.

I turned to my ex-girlfriend, and glared at her.

"Annabeth." I growled, and she just laughed, her once beautiful stormy grey eyes now heavilly glazed over.

"Seaweed Brain." She laughed, and pain struck my heart.

"Why did you betray us - betray us to someone like _Luke_?" I asked, venom so thick you could see it cascading like a waterfall from my words.

"I love you too Percy." She chuckled, and vanished from sight.

I uncapped Riptide and watched my surroundings carefully, until I felt a sharp pain in my back. I spun around and the hilt of Riptide hit Annabeth in the nose, blood exploding everywhere.

Annabeth's dagger was coated in blood - my blood.

Pain erupted from my left shoulder everytime I moved, making the pain unbarable.

I continued to make wild slashes at Annabeth, backing her up to the glass windows behind her.

Suddenly, Sonic came flying through the window on a wire, and went back out the same way. All I saw was that his fur was coated in crimson blood.

My anger was rolling from my body in powerful waves as Annabeth and I clashed, us soon going out onto the metal support beam that stuck out for a couple of metres. Rain began to pour down as we continued to fight wildly, leading to her to be disarmed.

"I'm sorry... Annabeth Chase." I muttered as I gave her a thrust kick to the chest, and she toppled over the edge of the support beam, and plummeted to her death, her golden curls flowing around as she fell.

Glass shattered above me and I saw Nico and Sonic fighting Lapetus.

"Guys!" I shouted, but that is when things went all wrong.

Lapetus threw his spear at Nico, who dodged, but too far. He toppled and fell. Sonic scrambled to save him, but not even the blue blur could save him. I grabbed Nico and nearly fell myself, my gloved hand grasping the metal beam. I could feel myself slipping, and I then saw Lapetus fall, and I closed my sea green eyes. This was it. My death was here.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I could hear Sonic roar, and I opened my eyes.

I looked up to see Lapetus' ugly loin cloth in my face, and underneath it was his backside.

Everything was frozen in time. Keyword: _everything_.

Sonic appeared in front of me and pulled me up, his emerald eyes now having little sapphire and ruby specs on them.

He heaved me and Nico back into the room where Annabeth and I fought, and time started again, only to see Lapetus fall.

"How in my fathers name did you do _that_?!" Nico asked, eyes bugging from his head.

"Chaos Emeralds. No one knows their full power." Sonic simply answered as he led us upstairs to where he fought the Titan, Luke and Eggman.

We walked in to see Eggman and Luke surrounded by an army of robots and monsters, all attacking Thalia and Zoe whom were trapped in the corner of the room.

"Zoe!" I shouted, and I charged, cutting down anything that got in my way. Zoe wasn't dying again, I swear that on the Styx.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): I'm done... I think. Read and Review too guys! I might get my awesome family to kill those who done review.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	18. Chapter 18: Refugees

**Me (Soul): So, yeah, here is chapter 18... I only own the plot line... So... Yeah, enjoy the chapter... I am bored...**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Everything was frozen in time. Keyword: _everything_.

Sonic appeared in front of me and pulled me up, his emerald eyes now having little sapphire and ruby specs on them.

He heaved me and Nico back into the room where Annabeth and I fought, and time started again, only to see Lapetus fall.

"How in my fathers name did you do _that_?!" Nico asked, eyes bugging from his head.

"Chaos Emeralds. No one knows their full power." Sonic simply answered as he led us upstairs to where he fought the Titan, Luke and Eggman.

We walked in to see Eggman and Luke surrounded by an army of robots and monsters, all attacking Thalia and Zoe whom were trapped in the corner of the room.

"Zoe!" I shouted, and I charged, cutting down anything that got in my way. Zoe wasn't dying again, I swear that on the Styx.

Thunder boomed over head as I thought that, I cut down anything near me. I reached the two girls, Sonic at my side. Behind the two girls, Tails seemed to be charging up a huge cannon behind the others.

Sonic could not be seen from anywhere - most likely dealing with Luke.

Then, imense pressure pressed onto my body, forcing me down to the ground. I managed to crane my head to the side, and I saw that everything else was bowing down - including Sonic. Well, Sonic had Luke's foot pressed down onto his chest, and Sonic let out a throaty growl.

"Perseus Jackson, Sonic the Hedgehog - your times are nearly up. Run while you can. Same goes to you, Nico di Angelo, if you wish to see your sister again." Luke chuckled darkly, but it was too gruff for Luke - it was Kronos speaking.

"She's dead-"

"She survived. She did for all this time. You spoke to her spirit - yes, because I got a good Primoridal friend of mine to hide her, and create a false transmition between you two. She somehow interferred, and you stopped fighting. Satisfied? Good. MEPHILES! EGGMAN! MOBIUS SHALL FALL!" Kronos roared, and ran for the window. He smashed through it, and fell through the air.

All the robots, monsters and demons vanished, and Eggman followed in his little flying pod thingy. A bright golden light shone from the ground floor, and a deep rumble erupted throughout the tower.

Sonic and I rushed over to the window, only to see a small golden vortex opening up, slowly expanding.

Knuckles, Silver and Shadow appeared next to us, and nodded. We all teleported out of the tower as it collapsed, the ruins falling into the vortex.

We reappeared in a grassy plain, a cottage nearby.

"Cream's house!" Tails exclaimed, and instantly ran over to the house.

We also saw a familiar bubblegum pink hedgehog charge into Sonic and start kissing him everywhere she could (no, not in the privite spot or ass you pedos!).

"Amy! Get off!" Sonic complained, a scowling Thalia glaring at the two.

"Alright guys, can we just go to Cream's house." Knuckles groaned and walked off after Tails, all of us soon leaving until only Sonic and I remained.

"Could Annabeth of gotten through the portal?" I asked the blue blur.

"It's possible... But we need to be careful. We will eventually need to go to that vortex and comfront Luke, Mephiles and Eggman though." Sonic replied, us slowly walking towards the cottage.

"What will you do after all of this ends? Ya know, the war and stuff." I asked him, and Sonic just laughed.

"I will go back to what I originally did - battling Eggman, saving worlds and stuff. You will be doing similar I guess. I may even go back to Earth. Kill Eggman in this war or something." Sonic answered.

"What would you do if you did return to earth, Camp Half Blood and stuff?" I offered Sonic.

"I would have to think it over. It has been a while since I have had some fun." Sonic chuckled.

"Mister Sonic! Who is this?" A little rabbit asked, skipping cheerfully up to us.

"Percy. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Cream. And this is Cheese." She smiled, and pointed at a little blue and yellow flying alien with a red bow.

"Alright, we talk indoors." Sonic said, ushering the young bunny indoors.

"She hates violence, Cream. Don't flash your sword." Sonic warned me, and led me indoors, closing the the front door behind us.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I sat on the love seat, Thalia resting on my lap. Amy was furious and tried to kill Thalia, only to get a lightning bolt or two in the face.

"So, what brings you all here?" Cream's mother, Vanilla, asked, setting a tray of tea and coffee down on the coffee table.

"We have all been fighting over the past week, not including Amy," cue the glare from said girl, "and the war is ending. But, it is also at it's worst. Mephiles has teamed up with the Titan Lord from Percy's world." I explained. "And a portal has opened up and is expanding. It will destroy all life as we know it." I finished.

"Kronos, or as we previously knew him as Luke, can manipulate time, and will stop at nothing to kill us all." Percy added.

"So, why did you come here though?" Vanilla asked again in a sweet tone.

"We just needed a small rest before the final battle, and your home was the nearest to the battle scene, also Eggman's latest fortress." Tails replied, a small smile on his face.

"When do you leave then Mister Percy?" Cream asked Percy.

"When evers Sonic and the others want to leave." Percy gave her a lopsided grin and leaned back on the couch.

"Could we stay here for the night, if you don't mind Vanilla. We will just sleep in here nessesary. We kinda can't use the Tornado anymore..." Tails trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheeplessly.

"What happened Tails?" Vanilla asked.

"Eggman blew them up. Tails ejected everyone before they could be harmed. I was stuck deep underground fighting Dark Gaia again while doing that." I smirked.

"Then defeats Perses, Titan of Destruction in a second." Shadow snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I rolled my eyes at my friend's immaturity.

"And was he powerful Mister Knuckles?" Cream asked shyly.

"No-"

"Knuckles, he threw you, me AND Shadow around like rag dolls." Silver got a punch from Knuckles.

"Alright ladies, no fighting." Zoe glared at the two before knocking their heads together.

"How can you live with her?" I whispered to Percy.

"I put up with her. She is lovely, better than Thalia." Cue lightning bolt to hit Percy, cursity of Thalia.

"Care to rephrase that, Kelp for Brains?" Thalia mock glared at the said Son of Poseidon.

"No, as I stick by what I said." Percy returned the glare, and removed Thalia from my lap.

"Do what you want Thals." I chuckled, and both her and Percy slapped me round the face - Thalia for removing her from me when she was comfortable, and Percy for encouraging Thalia to hurt him further.

I picked up my coffee and took a couple of sips and put it down.

"Well, it's eleven o'clock already, so you lot should get to sleep. Come on Cream, go to bed." Vanilla ushered Cream upstairs, and then turned back to us. "Please don't make any noise unless under attack." Vanilla gave us a sweet smile before going to bed herself.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!) (**A/N: I would end it here, but next chapter won't be that long, so yeah; here is a 'little' addition to this chapter.**)

**No point of view:**

_Sonic the Hedgehog looked around himself. All he could see was a messed up world._

_Everything around him was dead. Next to him, stood Percy Jackson, Riptide out. In Sonic's hands, rested a huge golden sword with aqua markings running through the blade._

_In front of Percy and Sonic, stood four figures. _

_One was a girl with blonde curly hair and stormy grey eyes, and a sandy blonde haired boy with a scar that marred through his cheek and cloudy blue eyes._

_The other two was a fat, tall bloke wearing black leggings and a ruby red labcoat that ended at his waist, four metal clips on the front of it; and then there was a floating, deformed demon / hedgehog. Where the whites of the eyes should be was a dark pink, and the irises and pupils were sickly green slits._

_Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotonik and Mephiles the Dark._

_"What is the point of all of this?" Percy yelled, in his human form. His sea green eyes were darkened with rage, and his black hair was messy as usual._

_Sonic twirled the sword in his hands, murder in his emerald green orbs._

_"Isn't it obvious, Percy?! We are destined to rule the universe! _I _am destined to!" Luke roared, drawing a bronze and grey sword. Backbiter._

_"We all are Lucas." Mephiles growled, but then a sword protruded from his chest. Luke removed his sword and Mephiles exploded into purple smoke, and Luke absorbed his esscense._

_"I'll be gone then..." Eggman muttered and slowly sneaked away while Annabeth and Luke decided to have a make-out session._

_"Erm... Two minors here. Do your kissy kissy rubbish later on, as I just want to rip your throats open right now." Sonic growled, rising his sword up so it was aimed at where Luke's throat was._

_"You have no chance, Sonic the Hedgehog, Perseus Jackson. Prepare for DEATH!" Luke roared, his voice changing into Kronos' and a golden light consumed him._

_"We're too late..." Sonic and Percy muttered, and then charged into the light to face a certain death..._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

*_THUD!_*

Sonic hit the ground, waking up nearly instantly. That nightmare shook him up. He looked around to see Percy looking around wildly, beads of sweat on his brow.

"Dream about Luke and that in our final battle?" Sonic asked, and Percy only nodded.

"We will need to leave tomorrow. Tails will need to get a couple of weapons before we can leave, won't he?" Percy asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah. What was that blade I had in my hands anyway? All I can think of is a sword I used when I was sent back into King Arthur's era. I used Excalibur, and was Knight of the Wind too..." Sonic trailed off as he recalled his past adventure, battling the twisted king and the Dark Queen, only to discover that _he_ was the true King Arthur.

"We will just need to keep an eye out, won't we Sonic?" The Son of Poseidon asked said cocky hedgehog, who had the rare sign of concentration on his face.

"Don't worry Perce, all will add up eventually." Sonic gave the fox his trademark smirk, and then looked up into the sky to see a full moon, which was slowly decending into the west, allowing the sun to begin yet another agonizing twelve hour trek across the sky.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Now, I was hoping to finish their journey in Mobius here, but I think that I should add a little duo mission for our favourite hedgehog and demigod.**

**Also, I am having thoughts about writing a full PJO story... Not sure about the pairing. Answer in reviews if you want. Either Pertemis (Percy X Artemis), Percy X Zoe, or Perlia (Percy X Thalia); so sorry you Percabeth (Percy X Annabeth) fans, as I absolutely despise that pairing. I want to know as soon as possible, as I planning on starting it within the next month. Now, Sonic and Percy, wrap this chapter up!**

**Percy: Read and Review unless you want Soul Rebirth to reap your souls!**

**Sonic: And get our bad ass family on you!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	19. Chapter 19: Another Titan? (real chapter

**Me (Soul): Okay, I accidentally uploaded chapter 18 again... Damn... I was about to go rage mode, but saw my mistakes *slams head against wall* I'M SUCH A DUMBASS! Okay, on with the real authors note: I haven't updated recently-**

**Sonic: And been a dick!**

**Me: Shut the hell up Sonic! I've just had a fight, so DON'T piss me off like that!**

**Thalia: I swear, boys have periods...**

**Me: My anger management coach told me that boys do... No blood or stuff involved, just emmotional issues.**

**Percy: *sarcastic* I really wanted to know that.**

**Me: I know you did, so someone shut Sonic, Percy and Thalia the bloody hell up and do the disclaimer!**

**Sonic, Percy and Thalia: Soul Rebirth only owns the plot for this story, nothing more. He ain't a millionare, and still goes to school.**

**Me: *gets bitch slapped by school bully when writing the author's note* Why you MOTHER F*CKER! *enters rage mode, also known as Demon Soul***

**Sonic: You guys BETTER start reading before my older bro rips us all apart! *runs***

**Thalia: *runs***

**Percy: *pulls out Riptide, but Thalia and Sonic drag him away***

**You: *runs and screams***

**Barney: I love you-**

**Demon me: NO! It's 'I hate you,**

**You hate me,**

**Let's get together and kill Barney!**

**With a baseball bat *pulls it out***

**And a four by four! *drives through school wall***

**Sorry kids,**

**There's no more purple dinosaur!' *beats Barney up with baseball bat and runs over him with the 4 by 4***

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

*_THUD!_*

Sonic hit the ground, waking up nearly instantly. That nightmare shook him up. He looked around to see Percy looking around wildly, beads of sweat on his brow.

"Dream about Luke and that in our final battle?" Sonic asked, and Percy only nodded.

"We will need to leave tomorrow. Tails will need to get a couple of weapons before we can leave, won't he?" Percy asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah. What was that blade I had in my hands anyway? All I can think of is a sword I used when I was sent back into King Arthur's era. I used Excalibur, and was Knight of the Wind too..." Sonic trailed off as he recalled his past adventure, battling the twisted king and the Dark Queen, only to discover that _he_ was the true King Arthur.

"We will just need to keep an eye out, won't we Sonic?" The Son of Poseidon asked said cocky hedgehog, who had the rare sign of concentration on his face.

"Don't worry Perce, all will add up eventually." Sonic gave the wolf / fox his trademark smirk, and then looked up into the sky to see a full moon, which was slowly decending into the west, allowing the sun to begin yet another agonizing twelve hour trek across the sky.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Two emerald eyes glazed over the country side.

The figure tapped the ground with his foot as if waiting, but the figure was thinking.

_How can I get Excalibur back?_ He asked himself as his blue quills ruffled in the gentle breeze that swept across the grassy plain.

Elsewere, and through a dirty golden portal, four thrones rested. Each one was occupied by a figure, all twisted with the lust for power and / or revenge.

Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotinik sat upon the smallest throne. A seventeen year old Annabeth Chase sat upon the next biggest throne, her once beautiful stormy grey eyes now glazed a volcanic black and radiated a evil light.

The two largest thrones (also the more demonic ones and the middle two) were occupied by Mephiles the Dark and Luke Castellan. Luke's - or Kronos', whatever suits you - ruthless golden eyes were filled with malice, as were his companion Mephiles' slitted sickly green eyes were.

Mephiles was the most demonic of them all, beating each of the villans by long shot, as Mephiles is a Demon of Darkness, is he not?

Eggman's eyes behind his glasses were now a beady red, two evil red lights that shone through his glasses. His red lab coat contained his flabber, which was trying to escape the very clothing he wore.

"I thought they would be here by now." Mephiles growled.

"Silence, Mephiles. As from what I've been told about Sonic the Hedgehog, his is cocky and arrogant enough to jump in here alone, and fight to the death." Luke / Kronos snapped at said demon.

"When will the destruction of both worlds begin baby?" The now obsidian eyed Annabeth asked her Titan lord boy friend, Luke.

Eggman rose from his throne and began to pace around the throne room, as Luke replied: "As soon as the group enter this world. This is both worlds joint and in the future you know." The said golden eyed twat grinned evilly.

"Well, I'm going back to my base to test my security systems and prepare for our lovely guests." The bald headed doctor with a crazy large brown moustache said as he left the throne room.

"Well, I'm not so sure about you two, but I am going to my palace. Comming, Luke? I have a double bed made just for you." An evil glint shone in Annabeth's eyes as she said that.

"Lead the way." Luke grinned like a mad man as he and Annabeth left the throne room, leaving only Mephiles.

_They don't know nothing._ Mephiles grinned darkly, _As this is only the begining._

"RISE, MY ARMY OF DARKNESS!" Mephiles roared. _If I am to rule this world with somebody, then there will be no world! I will rule alone, and destroy everything in existance!_ He thought to himself as the throne room darkened, and everything changed to obsidian and purple.

After the change, instead of four thrones, now only one throne stood in the middle of the room, and this throne sat fifteen feet high. Mephiles seemed to grow until he was twenty or so foot and then sat down upon the throne, black flames licking his fingers.

"**I am DARKNESS!**" Mephiles roared, so loud that it shook the very foundations of both Earth and Mobius.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Back with the said group, minus the blue hedgehog, they had just departed the kind rabbits', Cream and Vanilla, home and were making their way towards Green Hill Zone, where Sonic had told them to meet them at.

All the blue blur had said was 'I know a way to beat Mephiles, Luke, Eggman and Annabeth once and for all.' And then just decided to run like Hades away to Hades knows where.

(**A/N: Hades, put down that big ass dagger as I used your name as a curse twice in one sentence... Wait... That's MY dagger hoe! Oh... SHIT BALLS! *runs away as a army of the dead chases me***)

While at Green Hill Zone... Well, there was nothing but green hills and forests, as well as a beautiful blue lagoon filled up the background.

In other words, paradise.

But then again, paradise can be completely ruined - and that is not hard.

Speaking of the devil, some one is out to destroy the paradise. A man in full battle armour marched through the place, a six foot spear and a very wide Imperial Gold shield in his humungeous, beefy hands.

Two raging blood red flames burned in his beady eyes, which were also coated with a sickly thick layer of evil and malice. Midnight black hair clutched to his face, matted with a disgusting ammount of grime and sweat. On top of his head, instead of a helmet, was the head of a wild boar, the entire head coming over his face. The mouth was wide open, revealing his butt - ugly face, which was smeared with blood and dirt.

Who is this guy? Well, a lot of people will complain and say that he isn't evil as his married to Styx, the nymph of the River Styx.

Guessed who it is yet?

Well, for all you idiots out there, it is Pallas, the Titan of War.

And once Pallas begins searching for something, he will NEVER stop until he finds it.

So, yeah... Who ever Pallas is looking for is screwed to Hades.

On the other side of the lake, sat the cobalt blue hedgehog, his quills ruffling in the calming breeze that cut through the infamous Green Hill Zone. The sound of leaves clashing against each other, as well as a few birds chirping and squirrels leaping through the tree tops. The sweet sent of lavender filled his nerves, somewhat calming his nerves. He watched ahead of him - from under the protection of a tree from the sun's destructive waves of heat - as very light blue waves lapped against golden shards of sand.

(**A/N: *cheers* Now that all the 'pretty, pretty' and 'lovey dovey' stuff are over, let's start with some action! *cue evil grin***)

A permanent bitter taste stained the hedgehog's tounge, as if warning him of incoming danger.

So, take that as a lesson all you little kiddies out there: _**always**_ listen to your instincts.

Well, as we follow Pallas' trail of destruction, and we follow his eyes for another mile or two, we will find his target: a cute, little innocent raven black midnight wolf with two sparkling sea green eyes.

Okay, okay, he is after Percy Jackson and Sonic the Hedgehog.

All of a sudden, the titan of war made a sharp left, now travelling west, towards a certain blue hedgehog.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I sat underneath a tree, watching the landscape in front of me with care, thinking of what Percy said to me last night.

**Flashback**

_"Alright guys, can we just go to Cream's house." Knuckles groaned and walked off after Tails, all of us soon leaving until only myself and Percy remained._

_"Could Annabeth of gotten through the portal?" He asked the me._

_"It's possible... But we need to be careful. We will eventually need to go to that vortex and comfront Luke, Mephiles and Eggman though." I replied, my expression darkening as we slowly walking towards Cream's cottage._

_"What will you do after all of this ends? Ya know, the war and stuff." Percy asked him, and... I... Well... just laughed._

_"I will go back to what I originally did - battling Eggman, saving worlds and stuff. You will be doing similar I guess. I may even go back to Earth. Kill Eggman in this war or something." I answered, craacking a wide grin._

_"What would you do if you did return to earth, Camp Half Blood and stuff?" The overly loyal son of Poseidon offered me._

_"I would have to think it over. It has been a while since I have had some fun." I chuckled._

**End of Flashback**

One of the only good things about going there would be Thalia, and staying with all of my new things. The bad things would be my life at the moment and of course, my friends and Eggman.

I mean, who do they have to live with on Earth?

And back here, who is going to protect Moobius from evil?

Wow... I have never thought so much in my life.

I decided too forget about all of that and just kick back and relax for a few minutes, as... Well... I haven't been layed back recently. I seem to be getting more and more serious by the day - like Thalia.

As soon as I closed my eyes, the thudding of pounding, heavy footsteps filled my ears. I opened one eye to see twenty foot giant in full sickly brown armour and a wild boar's head helmet.

Two burning blood red flames burned with furiosity. They were glazed over so thickly with malice that even Zeus would run for his ego.

I just sat there, and waited for the titan to come to me, as there was NO way in hell that I was going to run over there. It can come to me!

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Alright... Sorry about the really long update, but I was... Errrrr... Busy? Yeah, busy. Well, as school is out until the begining of September, I can update more frequently, or get more in a chapter.**

**Sonic: Soul! Where are the chilli dogs!**

**Me: I don't know, look for them!**

**Sonic: No!**

**Me: Shadow!**

**Shadow: *pulls out Magnum 44 and shoots Sonic in the rear end***

**Sonic: OW! WATCH IT EMO!**

**Shadow: Why you... ! * chases Sonic away***

**Me: Well, as I was saying, I have recently sprained my thumb, making it a nightmare to type on my phone, so I try on my laptop, but I then go to work on my sprite series on youtube... F*ck sakes.**

**My mom: SOUL REBIRTH! Language!**

**Me: Your dead!**

**My mom: DAMN IT! *vanishes in a puff of smoke***

**Me: Well, adios amigos! Read and Review so I don't kill you in your sleep *evil grin* and give better updates. Other than that, I'm outta HERE! *turns into an aqua spirit and Soul Dashes away***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	20. Chapter 20: Dirty Minded Sod!

**Me (Soul): Firstly, Keyblade Master Mathias and Zgirl101, have my awesome thanks for pointing out my mistake for chapter 19.**

**Thalia: Dip ****.**

**Me: I'll lock you in a room with Apollo.**

**Apollo: Hey! Am I really that repulsive?!**

**Me: Shut it Sunny! I'll get Artemis to shoot you where you will never shine!**

**Apollo: *pales rapidly***

**Me: Or I just prance around Olympus shouting out that you (Apollo) 'got with' Athena and Artemis, and say that you dared me to shout it out?**

**Apollo: I have my revenge in the next full PJO story you write, Son of M- [why tell and ruin the suprise? Work out the God / Goddess, just keep to yourselves too!] ! *runs back to Sun Chariot before I can kill him***

**Thalia: So your a Demigod AND Mobian? You are more mucked up than Sonic!**

**Me: *eye roll* I'm gonna kill Apollo for telling you... I only own my self, this story, the plot, and the very Magnum 44 next to me right now, ready to shoot anyone who dares annoy me. *cue angel halo to appear above my head***

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

Me and my big mouth.

By what I just said, I guess that you lot know what happened? Well, if you are stupid and don't know, I'll tell you lot: Pallas did come over and try to kill me, visa versa (that is the saying, right?).

Keyword: 'tried'.

Pallas jabbed his spear in any direction I went in, and I leapt out of the way and homing attacked the Titan of War, but my attacks were futile as I was knocked away by his shield.

I then thought of something - ugh, Percy and Thalia are getting to me - like, why don't I just do my normal ckeeky stuff and pester him into an attack? And use his very own attacks against him?

It better work, or I'm going to totally regret leaving Percy, Thalia and the gang. The problem with me is 'how do I jump back in time to retrieve Excalibur, without the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald corrupted?'.

Only one person I know that will most likely answer my calls: Merlina, descendent of the legendary wizard, Merlin. But she lived back in Camelot... Darn!

My train of thoughts were severed by a huge spear threatening to decapitate me.

I backflipped out of the way and decided it was time to put my devious plan into motion.

"Come out, come out to die blue rat!" Pallas snarled, using his spear to push a few trees aside.

"Your breath smells worse than my farts!" I shouted, and then ran to another spot in the forest, but still quite close to Pallas. He was in the lake at the minute, eyes cutting through anything that got in the way of his line of sight.

"Take a shower sometime soon! Ugh!" I made a very unnecessary loud gagging noise and ran around Pallas again.

I could see the rage slowly filling up his eyes. Little blood red flames in his eyes grew with every taunt I came up with, until my last one struck a nerve - a VERY painful nerve.

"Come out so I can mess that face of yours up!" Pallas roared, and I bit my tounge to hold back a laugh.

"Like I did with your mum last night in bed?" I jeered, and well, if you could see it from my eyes, you would be laughing your head off right now.

Black smoke drained from the Titan of War's ears - obviously comming through his boar head helmet! -, and I could see black smoke rising from his butt ugly body and his armour.

Heavy waves of destruction leaked from the Titan's body, reminding me so much of Scrouge before he... Well... Died? Dissapeared? Chaos knows what happened to him.

*cue the ground to rumble*.

Okay... Maybe not even Chaos knows.

I ckuckled as Pallas lunged for me. Time for fun.

I jumped up and met Pallas in his charge, and the foolish battle hungry Titan left his armored chest wide open, as well as his gruesome, scar filled face. His two blood red eyes were burning, ruby flames, and the flames were comming _out_ of his eyes.

I curled up into my classic ball form and homing attacked Pallas, right in the face.

And as if on cue, tendrils of water wrapped around Pallas, leaving him to have another fit of rage.

"**PERSEUS JACKSON! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!**" The war crazed Titan howled in pain, and a silver tipped arrow cut through the Titan.

Zoe was here too I guess.

From the forest, emerged Zoe Nightshade, Nico di Angelo, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Thalia Grace and Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs - not nessessarily in that order. Above the water of the lake stood Percy Jackson, whom was currently scattering Pallas' golden dust so he couldn't reform any time soon.

The first thing Percy asked when he walked up to me was: "what the hell goes through your head to say that to Pallas?!" And then cue the slap to the back of my head from Percy, and a rather painful electrified punch in the abdomen from Thalia.

What lovely friends I have!

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Now, back through the golden portal, we see that Mephiles the Dark has finished his demonic section of the world, covering up an entire half of the disorrientated world. The once golden walls of the world now were a demonic, menacing purple, and tall, thick black pyres stuck up from the bottom pit below the castle, so who ever falls meets a a very revolting end.

Another eigth of the place was a huge dark grey and red base which was made up of seven towers, the centre one being the obvious control tower and biggest one. Also, each tower was coloured diffently at the top, the middle one being a dark red with the Doctor Eggman symbol imprinted on it. The other six were colours which consisted of midnight black, navy blue, sun yellow, lime green, moon silver and a brown that would remind you of your very own smelly poo. To top it off, elevators and conveyorbelts connected all of the bases together, looking like a spiders web from Mephiles' demon castle.

And Kronos and Annabeth's palace, as you can guess, was bright and dark golds and obsidian black, matching each of the twisted ex-friends of Percy Jackson's eyes. It was just like one normal palace, that would remind you of Night Palace from Sonic and the Secret Rings, just that the roof tops were golden as well as the insides (with the odd obsidian brick or two on the inside), and then the actual outta walls were the obsidian colour, which would remind you of cooled molten lava - which is black; for those dumb idiots out there - or obsidian blocks from Minecraft (which by the way, was what a certain Egghead was playing at the minute).

"DIE CREEPER!" Eggman roared as he played Minecraft on his super-computer. "No... Don't you dare explode - YOU [insert as many swearwords of your choice as you like here] !"

After a very explosive fit of rage, spasm and building a new super-computer late, Eggman was playing survival mode again with a VERY retarded weapon.

"Oh yes zobmie, how do you like my candy cane?! Oh yeah, kiss my fat backside you cucumber!" Egghead cheered as he rubbed his backside in the computer's screens, resulting in then shattering.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): O.o That will give me nightmares for a month...**

**Eggman: How come I look like a retarded fu-**

**Me: EGGMAN! The kids, remember!**

**Sonic: You have sworn since you was three years of age! Your first word WAS a swearword!**

**Me: Well, I have turned a new leaf, as requested by my friend RobinsInTheSkye, to use less swearing. So, I decided to only use it if completely nessessary.**

**Sonic: Also, how old are you?**

**Me: Some say I'm a adult to early twenties.**

**Sonic: O.o**

**Eggman: O.o**

**The World (Earth and Mobius): O.o**

**Some retarded alien: O.o**

**Me: But, that is because I'm 'mature'. I want to know how old people think I am, so RobinsonSiblings (RobinsInTheSkye especially) don't ruin it. I want to see how smart everyone is. Also, should I finish this story up in the next 5 - 10 chapters and rewrite it in better quality, less OOC, AND more realistic? Or just finish this and finish all of my other work? OR should I just write a sequel? Poll goes up tonight (29th July 2013), so answer it NOW!**

**Tails Doll: Read and Review so I don't play with you... *eyes glow red***

**Me: OH HELL NO! *picks up Tails Doll and throws it into Bin Laden's 'grave'***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	21. Chapter 21: Welcome to the Gods

**Me (Soul): Okay guys, I have a few things to say. I am sorry for a week wait, but I have just wrote this after many reasons, and repeatetive deletions of this chapter after nor being satisfied with my work. *creepy music* Alright, in the next five chapters, I have awesome stuff planned, and I also plan to majorly extend my chapter to around 4,000 words a chapter. *cuts creepy music* but, I have some reviews to answer:**

**Krikanalo: Great chapter, though not much happened.**

**Me: Yeah, I know, but I am running dry on ideas at the moment, and I promise more stuff in future chapters.**

**Zgirl101: Okay... I think your about 17-18 years old, and, no offense, you are in NO way mature. And you should finish the story in the next 5-10 chapters and write it in better quality, less OC, and more realistic (basically, what you said).**

**Me: *laughs really hard* I don't even take the slightest offence to that! *stops laughing* I just laugh when people say that as I am the most immature person in the UNIVERSE! I even have worse memory than a gold fish! And, by the way, how the hell do I seem 17 - 18, as I'm like, 13! Also, I was going to try my best to do that, so thanks for pointing that out.**

**Now that's over and done with, I have something to do: Enjoy the chapter!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Seven Chaos Emeralds cause Chaos Control or just destroy something, right? Well, that was their first function. And that function is now happening today.

Mephiles' castle of darkness is in the centre of the disorientated world, but in the core of the unstable dimension, rested a glowing deep, ebony, red and purple emerald, which was pulsing as if a heart.

It sat upon a dark blue alter, and on a small stretch of land. At the edges of the land, stood tall, proud pillars which kept the island suspended in the nothingness below.

The only light underneath the disasterous world was the glowing pulse of the infected and corrupted Master Emerald, and a endless well of purple, red and navy blue light, which seemed to not end for a long stretch that made Tartarus look like a new born baby's pinky toe.

Through the tunnel, at the very bottom, rested a pure golden sword with the infinity symbol near the tip of the blade, and down the side, '_Excalibur_' was etched into the blade in Mobian hieroglyphics.

Now, back to the Chaos Emeralds. With the Master Emerald corrupted, the Chaos Emeralds cannot unleash their full potential power. Instead, they can only give the user's power a small boost - just like an emerald shard would.

In other words, the seven Chaos Emeralds are useless.

So, how did Sonic stop time? That answer rests with his blood line...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"The emeralds are useless though, remember? Without the Master Emerald, it's hopeless!" Knuckles shouted, gritting his teeth in fustration.

"Calm it Knuckle Head, we need to chill out here - " Sonic was cut off by the raging ruby echidna.

"Calm? CALM?! **CALM?! **I will **NOT **calm down, as how can you be calm when it's the **END OF THE BLOODY WORLD?!** We are dead, face it!" Knuckles roared in Sonic's face, and Sonic just rolled his emerald eyes.

"Do I look calm Knuckles? I have _no_ vacation from saving the world! I nearly _died _on vacation this time Knux! Again! I'm sick of this! Just give me the Emeralds here, and I'll use my own energy and them to go back by myself and you guys take Kronos / Luke, Annabeth, Egghead and Mephiles out! Sorted." Sonic snapped at the red echidna, leaving us all awestruck.

"Wait, got a picture of the place, anything?" Nico suddenly piped up, suprising us all.

"Why?" Tails asked, handing him a small diagram.

"That's where I left the sword. when I left Camelot kingdom." Sonic explained.

"Good. I can get us there without an issue, but we need the gods to help us. All the gods." Nico replied, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"And that is what why we appeared here." A gruff voice said from me.

I turned around to see Zoe standing there, her volcanic eyes and slightly upturned nose the first thing I saw.

Artemis was by Zoe's side, with my father, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Nemesis and a goddess and god I dislike - Melione, goddess of ghosts, and Ares the God of War.

"Hey Zoe." I smirked, and she just walked up to me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled my down for a peck on the lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Artemis' silver eyes glow with hatred, and her face redden in anger.

"Well, Perseus, I see you found love in one of my ex-huntresses." Artemes glowered, and fear crept up my spine.

_Not another Olympian after my hide!_ My mind screamed at me.

"Hurt her, I hurt you." Artemis warned me, before I was crushed in a hug from my father.

"What happened to Annabeth?" Athena sneered at me, her intense, calculating grey eyes glaring into my soul.

"You Olympians are so stupid it's unreal." A certain emo ebony and blood red hedgehog chuckled from the shadowed left corner of Sonic's tree house.

"And you are?!" Zeus thundered at Shadow, electricity crackling from his body.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, and that is all you need to know." Shadow's ruby eyes glared at the King of Gods, pulling out his classic Magnum 44 and cheaked his current magazine, and saw eight rounds left in the gun. He put it back to gether in satasfaction, cocking the gun.

"Why do you remind me so much of Thanatos?" Hades inquired, and Shadow arched an eyebrow.

"You mean Death, or Grim Reaper?" Shadow asked, pulling out a rather dangerous silver knife and twirled it in his fingers.

"Yes, but this is Thanatos. He is the primoridal God of Death." Hades answered, and then a black glow appeared next to him, revealing a hodded figure with two black angel wings. A pair of startling amber eyes shone underneath the hood of the tattered cloak, and I knew this person too much, as I had saved him during my quest to Alaska.

He was Thanatos, Guard of Tartarus and God of Death.

The amber eyed death magnet slowly stepped over to Shadow, his wings lightly flutterinf with each step he took.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, creation of Gereld Robotonik, Son of Black Doom?" Thanatos asked, and Shadow nodded.

"Why you asking?" Shadow cocked his head to the side, shealthing his knife and gun.

"Becaause, Shadow, seventy. Years ago, I blessed you, my champion." Thanatos' voice suddenly rose, and I could hear a few of the gods gasp, especially Hades and Athena - both with looks on their faces that each said as clear as day, 'how did / how could I not know?'.

"My first time on Earth was a week ago." Shadow glared at the Thanatos, ruby flames lighting up his eyes.

"And you, Chaos' Champion." Thanatos turned to Sonic, and a symbol that was an eye with flames coming from it lit up on the blue blur's left fore arm, glowing bright gold.

"That is how you stopped time..." Silver muttered.

"I think so, but if so, I don't know my own power." Sonic admitted, his eyes not leaving the mark on his arm.

Then, on Shadow's shoulder, shone an amber symbol of a skull, proving that he was in fact the Champion of Death.

Then, on the small of my back - where my Achilles Heel once was -, I felt a burning sensation. I clutched that area of skin, and my father came rushing over to me along with Zoe.

Zoe lifted up my shirt as I could've sworn that my flesh was burning. Then, dad gasped along with Zoe.

"Champion of the Hearth..." A warm voice filled my mind - Heista.

All of the sudden, the pain subsided, and I rose to my feet, curtisy of Zoe.

"Well then, as this is all over, can we get on with the plan?" Knuckles asked, silencing us all.

"What of my daughter though?!" Athena asked again, anger in her eyes.

"Lady Athena, she betrayed us all for Luke Castellan." I answered simply.

"Alright then; Nico, Sonic, Hades and Melione - you four shall go and get Excalibur, as in Sonic's hands, it can be quite helpful. Zoe, Percy, Artemis and Thanatos - you lead a attack on Luke / Kronos and Annabeth, as they would most likely be staying together. Knuckles, Athena, Zeus and I shall lead a team against Doctor Eggman. Meanwhile, Shadow, Silver, Poseidon, Ares and Apollo lead the main attack on Mephiles the Dark. The rest of us shall be split evenly between all the teams except for Sonic's team, which are to retrieve the sword known as Excalibur. Once retrieved, they come through the portal as well, and aid anyone of their choice. Got it?" Tails asked.

"Anyone object to this plan? I'm suprised that this boy isn't one of my children." Athena announced, and Tails blushed slightly.

"Tails, you take the new model of the Tornado, as it would be helpful against good ol' Egghead." Sonic added.

"What can't Tails do?" I asked, and Knuckles shrugged.

"He can build a few robot armies to help us if needed." Knuckles joked, and Tails just shook his head.

"I don't have the time Knuckles. I need a month to do that, and a month we don't have. We have two days at the most."

"Wait, Hephestus is on Olympus, right? Call him, and you (Tails) and Lady Athena can rebuild that plane that was blown up by Eggman." Zoe suggested, her volcanic black eyes lighting up with hope.

"That might work actually..." Athena mumbled, her dark brown hair cascading over her face.

"Call him. You need to get started now though. Get Hermes here too." Zeus ordered. "Earth is falling apart as it is. We need to end this battle now!"

_Great, _I thought, _I'm going against Annabeth - __**AGAIN!**_

"Alright - Camelot Castle, Dungeon of Secrets." Sonic said to Nico, Hades and Melione. Nico then grabbed Sonic and dragged him into the nearest shadow, Hades and Melione following.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

(**A/N: Would end the chapter here, but I'm feeling a bit too generous today.**)

**Sonic's point of view:**

Hephestus and Hermes arrived in mere minutes, and then Nico, Hades, Melione and I were on our way.

Shadow travel was freaky - air that was as cold as the dark side of the moon bit into my blue fur.

All of a sudden, Nico was covered in. A bright glow as he was turned back into his human form. There was nothing but darkness around me, and the cold was sending shivers up my spinee. Strange, demonic noises filled the air, and we were going so fast, I felt as if my face was peeling off.

We then melted out of the shadows, and in a pit - and we was falling.

Wait...

FALLING?!

I looked around with haste, and saw that around us were dark red, navy blue and dark purple lights, giving this endless pit.

Hades and Melione looked around in shock - along with Nico.

"This place is bigger than Tartarus..." Nico muttered under his breath, and I looked up. The lights were endless, and I certainly didn't put Excalibur in this place, as I would most certainly remember where I left that sword.

As if on cue, we all hit the ground, and Melione let out a very un-girly 'omph'.

"What the Hades?" Nico asked, and Hades glared at his son.

"Where in my name are we?" Hades asked, and it was Nico's turn to glare at his father.

"Even you use your name as a curse!" The Necromancer grumbled.

"It is _my_ name though, Nico di Angelo!" Hades glared at his son.

I saw Melione roll her eyes at the two's antiques.

I then noticed, at the corner of the room, sat a familiar four and a half foot golden sword. The infinity symbol was branded into the tip of the blade, and the word '_Excalibur_' was inprinted down the side in Mobian hieroglyphics.

"Bingo." I smirked to myself as I walked up to the sword, and it pulsed a strong gold as I grabbed the hilt of the blade. I removed it from it's stand and admired the blade.

"We're done I take it?" Hades impatiently asked, cutting my train of thoughts.

"Yeah... But first, we should see what is at the top of this place." I said.

"This place is deeper than Tartarus itself! I'm going back to your land to enter the portal. Melione, Nico join me." Nico obeyed his father and left with Hades, while the Greek Goddess of Ghosts stared at me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked her.

She suddenly shifted image so she looked like a dark red hedgehog with aqua highlights, and ghostly white energy surrounded her.

"What's going on?!" I asked her, and she shifted to a pale skinned boy, with dark red hair, and startling aqua eyes. A sickly scar ran horozontally through his left eye, as if he was abuse when he was young.

"He is my son... A special child would be much more suitible for him. He is more than just a Demigod, as for who his father is." Melione answered, shifting back into her ghostly form.

"Who is his father?" I asked her.

"That, is something I cannot tell you. Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog." She then faded from existance... But that hedgehog was awefully familiar.

I shrugged the thoughts off, and set myself the target to escape this place.

I then jumped high into the air, and leapt from each side of the endless pit and made my way upwards, as something awaited me far above me - I know it.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Alright, now, I bet people are wondering why I gave randomly gave Thanatos a champion... Just say that it suits Shadow's personality. I only wrote this last night, and been up for 76 hours non stop... So I'm going to sleep. And why Melione was there - her son, who I have planned out for the sequel to this story.**

**Sonic: I know who he is!**

**Me: Oh, just shut the HELL up!**

**Sonic: No!**

**Random druggie: SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!**

**Me: Ignore that junkie, as it is a retard to smoke that shit. So, yeah, GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Thalia: SONIC!**

**Sonic: Damn... Those Stolls put the entire blame on me. *runs off***

**Thalia: GET BACK HERE! *runs after Sonic***

**Shadow: Just Read and Review so Soul don't get Thanatos and I on you! *puppy eyes***

**Me: O.o Cut that out, cos' that is just freaky! Shadow the Emo Ebony King Hedgehog has just used the puppy eyes! *shivers* Read and Review so you never see that sight, as it is more scary than finding your mum in bed with Uranus!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	22. Chapter 22: Give Me A Minute To Puke

**Me (Soul): The final battle has began in chapter 22 of Sonic and Percy Jackson: Dimensional Tear.**

**Doomwave (my new assistant, as the others were fired): My younger bro don't own Sonic (SEGA) or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Rick Riordan). He only owns these authors notes, the plot line, and the content within these chapters.**

**Me: Now, enjoy this chapter!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

The second Sonic, Hades, Nico and Melione left, the remaining gods got suited up in battle armour. Well, as we were in our Mobian forms... We couldn't wear armour so much, unless we want to be squashed if we go back to our human form at any time, AND no armour would fit us.

"Alright, guys, remember the plan?" Tails asked, and then all three teams left Hephestus, Athena and Tails to come up with something to help win the battles we were about to go up against.

Zoe, Artemis, Thanatos, Nemesis and I ran towards the portal, the other two teams behind us.

"Alright guys," Tails said through our intercoms, "from where you are at the moment, I can barely see into the portal. You need to jump in, and just by the looks from within there, you will be able to tell where each base is.

"I will know where Mephiles is, so just follow me." Shadow ordered as he, Silver, Ares, Apollo and Poseidon jumped through the portal.

"Look for the place that is all robotic, that should be Eggman's base." Knuckles said to Zeus and Thalia, "So, see a robot, electrocute it, as from what I hear, your the God of Lightning and Thalia is your daughter. Leave good ol' Egghead to me, as I want to break him." I could hear the smirk through the red echidna's voice.

I nodded to Zoe and we ran and jumped in the golden vortex.

The second I was consumed by the vortex, pain consumed my body and I could feel my skull shifting shape, and my other bones and muscles were stretching.

I was engulfed in a bright light, and when it died down, I was back in my human form.

_Thank the gods for that._

All of a sudden, my vision cleared and we were all falling.

Three structures stood tall and proud - a robotic base (Eggman, without a doubt), a demonic castle (Meh- Mephane? No, Mephiles? Yeah, Mephiles), and then a dark golden palace.

_Kronos and Annabeth._ The thought of those names filled me with hate.

I looked around to see Artemis and Zoe (human Zoe, DUH!) drawing their bows back, and silver arrows rained down on the palace.

I could see golden arrows falling and hitting the demonic castle of Mephiles, as well as aqua-green and blood red lights continuously hitting the palace walls, the odd explosion erupting from out of no where. Then, tidal waves of dark water repeatedly collided with the north wall of the castle.

I returned my gaze to the golden palace of Kronos and Annabeth, just in time to brace myself as I smashed through a few panes of glass and into a throne room, and the sight I saw made me gag, and want to unleash my stomach's contents immediatly.

Annabeth and Kronos... Were like, nearly completely naked and sucking each other's faces off... Just the thought of it made me heave in disgust.

I could taste the vomit rising up my throat, and I couldn't hold it anymore. I released the bile from my mouth, and onto the floor, alerting the two.

"Perseus Jackson! That is just vile! Get outta here now!" Annabeth attempted to scold me, but Zoe hopped in next, Nemesis, Thanatos and Artemis next. Thanatos cringed in disgust as he cleared some of my vomit from him as he landed in it.

I uncapped Riptide, Nemesis pulled out a javalin, and Thanatos pulled out a six foot staff, and a blade retracted at the top side of it, turning it into his formidable symbol of power, making Kronos' scythe look like nothing but a baby rattle.

Kronos summoned some clothes for him and Annabeth, and summoned Back-Biter.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger, her now obsidian eyes glazed with evil.

Kronos' golden eyes narrowed and froze everyone but me and Annabeth in time. Then, the Lord of Titans and Titan of Time charged me.

As if on cue, Thanatos' scythes parrayed Luke's scythe.

"You forget, cousin, that I am a Primoridal. I am stronger than you, no matter what you fool." The God of Death sneered at Kronos and delivered a thrust kick to Kronos' abdomen, breaking the time spell.

"MONSTERS!" Annabeth screeched, and a group of fifty monsters came charging into the room.

"Zoe, Nemesis, Artemis!" I shouted, catching each of their's attentions.

"Don't worry, Kelp Head, we'll sort these out. Deal with your ex!" Zoe replied, walking up to me.

"Just don't die." I whispered to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, Percy, I won't. You need to be the one not dying." She smiled, her volcanic eyes, cute slightly upturned nose leaving my side to fight the monsters.

I then turned back to Annabeth.

"So, it's just you and me Wise Girl, huh?" I asked her, getting ready to charge my back stabbing ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain. Too bad your not leaving this place alive." She grinned evil, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let's check that statement, Wise Girl." I hissed through gritted teeth and charged her.

This time, I'm not holding back.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Knuckles' point of view:**

I dived in, the god of lightning, Zeus, and Thalia behind me straight after Percy and his team vanished.

And Thalia then turned back human, and I remained Mobian, thank chaos.

A ear splitting scream sounded throughout the void, and a huge robotic hawk came flying past me.

_Damn Eggman, can't stop with his evil robots, can he? _I asked myself.

Zeus summoned his tunder bolt (that was the name of it, right?) and hit the hawk with lighting, resulting a huge explosion.

"Keep going!" Thalia yelled and I just dived down, and stretched out my fist. I plowed through the second tallest tower, setting it up in flames, and then I drilled into the base of the control tower (typical Eggman, always makes the control tower the most obvious place to attack first.), Zeus and Thalia right behind me.

"Alrighty then, just watch this." I smirked as I jumped back through the hole I made, Zeus and Thalia following.

I walked up to the door and knocked very loudly.

"Are you insane?" Thalia hissed at me.

"No, just going to make Eggman do something stupid and knock his ego down a few pegs, like Sonic did your father." I smikrked.

Cue the area to be filled with the scent of O-zone, curtisy of Zeus.

"What do you want, Knuckles? I'm in the shower!" Eggman's voice echoed throughout the base through a speaker.

"Eggman, you_ shower?!_ How can you even fit in your shower!" I yelled as a small speaker came out from the side of the door.

"I can! It's just that the shower is a wet room, ya know Knuckle Head! Wanna come in?" He asked, and I gagged.

I looked behind me to see Zeus and Thalia stiffling a laugh.

"No, but I know Sonic's girlfriend, Thalia, would love to come in." I grinned evilly, and Thalia's face was suddenly filled with horror, and Zeus anger.

"I have a thirty pack though!" Eggman complained.

"Yeah, a thirty pack of rolls!" I snickered.

"Shut up..."

"You know Egghead, I Shadow just learned a new Chaos move and taught it to me: Chaos Swiss Roll."

"What does it do?" He asked, curious.

"Summons Swiss Rolls."

"Ummmm... Erm..." I could've sworn that Eggman was drooling all over his flabs right now.

"Come in and give me the Swiss Rolls, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know! Ten Swiss Rolls a fact!" Eggman squealed through the door.

I arched an eye brow in confusion, and was taken back by him just 'letting us in' that easilly.

The door opened wide, and I walked in, Thalia and Zeus behind me.

"See, Thalia, now we can have more fun, and actually interrogate Eggman!" I smirked proudly.

"You complain about my ego..." Zeus huffed.

"Shut it sparky!" I hissed and then ran up the lit corridors, until I crossed an open lift.

"Take our chances?" I asked Thalia.

"Why not?" She shrugged and we got in.

The doors slammed shut, and I pressed the only button in there. The sound of a cord snapping filled the air, and the floor below us opened up. I rammed my fist into the side of the elevator, and grabbed Thalia's wrist, and Zeus was flying in the air.

"What could be down there?" I asked.

"Drop me then, and I'll go down there." Thalia suggested.

It then hit me. Eggman is going to escape here before we can get to him. It was a trap! I truly am a major Knucklehead!

I threw Thalia to Zeus, who caught her in both arms.

"Go with your daughter. I can handle Eggman. God knows what's down there." I said to Zeus.

"And how are you going to get up there?" He asked me, and I pulled out my shovel claws.

"These." I said simply as I leapt onto a wooden beam. Thalia had fear in her eyes as I slipped on the shovel claws.

I looked down and saw a _long_ drop. She was scared of heights... A daughter of _the sky god_, _scared_ of_ heights_?

Never thought I'd see the day.

"Well, see you guys later." I smirked, but then I remembered my two Master Emerald shards.

I pulled one out and threw it to Zeus, who caught it.

"See the Master Emerald, use that to call me. Thalia knows what it looks like. I'm it's guardian." I ordered and then swung up and out of the elevator shaft as Zeus and Thalia began to fly downwards.

I began to run up the corridor again, racing to get to the top. Eggman is going to flee in a few minutes, so I had to be quick.

I hope that those two find the Master Emerald, as it is a vital piece in this battle. We need to knock that chess piece of theirs from the game and make it ours.

It was a race against time. If I missed Eggman, it is a step backwards for us. We get him, it's a step forwards for us.

_I - no; __**we **__can't afford to lose now_, I assured myself.

I soon came up to a door, and I slammed my drill claw into the steel door, shattering the metal instantly. And... Eggman was flying away in his Egg Mobile.

"Drat!" I cursed, but then saw a hover bike similar to my extreme gear... Wait, that was my extreme gear - just a copy.

A thought entered my mind. I prefer fighting to racing, but I can't let Eggman escape.

"Tails!" I hissed through my comm as I jump started the hover bike.

"_No, it's Athena._" A femenine voice replied.

"Right, how is the plane, as I need help ASAP." I barked as the engine whirred to life on the bike. I kicked of the ground and smashed through the glass window and chased after the mad doctor.

"_We need to add one more weapon and then test the engines, and it'll be finished. What's happening then?_" Athena asked.

"I had to jump start a extreme gear bike and am chasing Eggman at the moment. Just get here as soon as possible, as it's just me at the moment." I snapped and kicked the thing into first gear, and zoomed after Eggman.

"_Alright, we're nearly done. Ten more minutes is all we need._"

"I don't have ten freaking minutes! We have no time! Test it when you come in here, as this place is in total chaos at the moment!" I yelled as made a sharp L-turn.

"_Alright, just have patience. Athena out._" And then the Goddess of Wisdom cut the communications.

"So much for the Goddess of Wisdom." I grumbled as I continued on my wild goose chase after Eggman.

"Give up Knuckles!" Eggman's voice echoed as I flew upwards.

"No way Egghead!" I yelled as we was a hundred or so metres above his base.

All of a sudden, the entire base began to crumble and all of the metal shards flew towards Eggman.

The shards of metal began to form a huge metal robot, and continued to grow until it was a thirty foot robot of pure titanium.

It was a dark grey robot with dark red and navy blue trimmings. Two horns protruded from either side of it's head, and I could see Eggman's pod in the monster's huge mouth. It's eyes were just empty purple slits with lasers in them.

Each finger had five foot claws at the tip, and both feet were riddled with spikes.

As if on cue, two huge dark purple wings sprung from it's back, looking a lot like Solaris' wing's - only bigger.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn." I cursed as a huge twenty foot sword of energy grew from the robot's left hand, and a twenty six or so energy shield in the right hand.

I gulped as a droplet of sweat ran down my face. This thing made Solaris look like a new born baby, and make even Shadow look like an angel.

"Now, Knuckles, prepare to be crushed by my newest ultimate creation: the Egg Demon-Lord!" Eggman cackled.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Alright, and I am DONE! Sorry if it ain't all that great, but I wrote this today and my Appendix is continuously acting up. -_-**

**Doomwave: Alright, after still no sleep and a trip to the hosiptal, Soul may not update so often.**

**Me: Thanks for saying that.**

**Doomwave: Read and Review or I get mine and Soul's brothers to kill ya lot for not reviewing! *boots me up the backside* And I thought you were sixteen!**

**Me: Oh well, I'm 13, GET OVER IT DOOMWAVE!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	23. Chapter 23: You Are Such a Knucklehead!

**Me (Soul): Here we go! Chapter 23 in the flesh!**

**Doomwave: The dude next to me only owns the plot line and each chapters contents, as well as the X-Slasher.**

**Me: Enjoy chapter 23 of Sonic and Percy Jackson: Dimensional Tear!**

**Doomwave: Let's rock and roll baby!**

**Me: Warning, contains a little bit of swearing, curtisy of Shadow and Doomwave, so little kiddies skip swear words and pay them no attention! *thumbs up***

**Doomwave: How am I brothers with this retard? -_-**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Shadow's point of view:**

"Come on!" I yelled through gritted teeth as Chaos Blasted the walls of Mephiles' castle again.

I looked to my left to see Ares smashing against the door with his war hammer. To my right, I saw Silver and Poseidon repeatedly battering the walls of the castle with waves of water and barrages of random rubbish lying around. Above us, Apollo was raining golden arrows down upon the roof of the castle.

"Ares! Your hammer!" I yelled at the God of War, as I got an idea, and all I got in replyy was Ares growling at me.

"No, black rat." He snarled and continued to pound the door.

"Racist comments now Ares? Just give me the damn War Hammer for like thirty seconds!" I yelled at him, and he grumbled about 'Mobians' and 'disgrace'.

"Care to repeat that?" I growled, pulling out my gun. Ares threw me his war hammer, and I filled it with my Chaos Energy.

"Here goes nothing." I gritted my teeth and I pulled the hammer back and let out a roar of anger as I put both hands on the hammer and swung it around, and the war hammer collided with the the stone wall.

A huge explosion raged throughout the wall and it crumbled down to nothing.

"Ares! Get me one of these!" I yelled at the awestruck God of War.

I threw his hammer to him.

"Apollo! Poseidon! Silver!" I roared as I dived through the wall, Ares, Silver, Poseidon and Silver right behind me.

In front of us, sat a twenty six foot tall Mephiles in a obisidian and purple diamond throne, facing us.

"Shadow, ever heard of knocking? I know you would love to join me, but really? Have some manners." Mephiles chuckled darkly, and a twenty foot sword grew from his right hand.

"We were knocking, dumb ass. Ares was in fact. Do you need hearing aid?" I growled at the Demon King.

"No, but please, everyone but Shadow play with my pets. I have revenge to take on my loafsome copy." Mephiles chuckled darkly, and gaping holes appeared underneath my four companions.

Ares and Poseidon fell through, but Silver levitated above his and Apollo had jumped out of the way.

"Go and help those two! The demons will destroy them!" I barked.

"See ya then, Shadow." Silver replied and vanished from sight, but the twin of Artemis stayed.

"You too sunny." I turned to Apollo, but he just notched an arrow in his bow and fired at Mephiles.

"No, Shadow, I'm staying. This guy-"

"Was created by my shadow, and I will damn well destroy him! Now, GO!" I roared at Apollo, but he ignored me and continued to fire at Apollo.

"Just fight him Shadow! Watch it!" Apollo yelled, and I rolled over to my left, and avoided being impailed by Mephiles' Sword of Darkness.

"You can stay! Just shoot him!" I yelled as I picked myself up and skated up the Mephiles. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlled in front of Mephiles.

I did Chaos Attack on him, teleporting around him repeatedly and continuously punching and kicking him in the face.

"**ENOUGH!**" Mephiles roared, venom dripping from his words.

I was sent flying into the wall behind me, and collapsed to the ground.

I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth and stood up, my body crying and pleaing for me to stop.

"Alright Mephiles, you've brought this upon yourself." I snarled and removed my inhabitor rings. I was surrounded by blood red energy, and Chaos Controlled in front of Mephiles' face.

"**CHAOS... BLAST!**" I roared as I unleashed all of my energy, right into Mephiles' face. We were both sent flying backwards.

Apollo ran to my aid as I hit the floor. I got up and I then saw Mephiles shrinking down to my height.

"I'm fine." I hissed through gritted teeth, clutching my now bleeding arm.

"No, your not. Rest and let me finish him." Apollo ordered, but I pushed past him.

"Enjoy hell, Mephiles." I snarled, pulling out my gun.

Mephiles just laughed evilly and vanished from sight, only to reappear on his throne, back at twenty or so feet.

"Shadow, I am immortal, just like you are." Mephiles cackled, and I just rolled my ruby eyes at the demon.

"Well, I created you, and if your so much like me, then I know your weak spot." I smirked, my expressions darkening rapidly. I fired the gun, and the bullet hit him where the sun don't shine.

Mephiles howled in pain and clutched his crotch in pain and agony, wheezing out air from his 'mouth'. Oh wait, he don't have one!

"That's everyone's weakspot fool!" Mephiles sobbed, clutching his groin.

"Nice one." Apollo grinned and gave me a high-five.

"Until next time, father." Mephiles snickered darkly, hitting all of my anger nerves at once.

Well, I put it in the most simplist words on what happened next: I exploded.

All of my rage was unleashed. My senses went haywire as all I saw was red.

I lunged for Mephiles, but he vanished into thin air, his evil ****ed up laughter echoing throughout the castle foundations.

"Come on, Shadow. Poseidon, Ares and Silver probably need our help." Apollo said, and I returned to normal.

"I'll kill him the next time I see him, I swear to bloody Chaos..." I snarled in anger as Apollo and I jumped down a hole in the throne room to aid our friends.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Tails' point of view:**

I slammed my head against the wooden table in fustration.

Where was _it_? I put the Dimensional Buffer somewhere.

"Tails, I need a hand here." Hephestus' gruff voice echoed throughout my lab. I turned to the in construction X-Slasher. Name came from Athena, of course, as it had a battle mode with a sword like Excalibur, and it was extremely large.

The colour scheme of the plane was a metalic green with yellow highlights and weaponry.

I analysed at the body of the air craft, and noticed some faults.

"Make the body slightly sharper, as we will need that to successfully perform nose dives and such." I said to Hephestus.

"Take a break. I can get a lot done on my own." I offered, and Hephestus just limped away.

Athena then came over to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I reshaped the nose of the plane.

"Making this sharper, so I can do nose dives." I replied, not looking at her.

"How do you even know all of this? Are you a desendent of Hephestus or something?" She asked, curious.

"No... Well, I wouldn't know as I have no contact with my parents - I have never had contact with them." I said, but continued my work.

I used my twin tails to fly up and on top of the plane, and slightly adjusted the two front seats.

"Like most demigods... What is your last name?" She asked.

"Prower. My full name is Miles Prower, but I prefer Tails." I replied. I then moved up and began to fix the back two seats.

"Prower... Sounds familiar." Athena trailed off, and walked away.

_Thank god for that!_ I complained to myself. Athena can get_ really _annoying sometimes.

I hopped off of the plane and picked up one of Sonic's xbox controllers.

_Oh well, he won't care. He has well over fifty littered around my house._ I grumbled to myself as I hopped back into the X-Slasher and began to wire up the xbox remote to the plane.

I removed the Xbox logo botton and replaced it with a button with a Chaos Emerald on it, signaling the button to start it up. I then wired up the two trigger buttons to fire what ever guns being used, and the two bumpers to acticate the shields. The left analog stick is to move the plane, and the right analog stick was to turn the angle that the plane was. The D-pad was to select weapons. The 'X' button was to perform a melee attack (like spin around and drill forwards), and the 'Y' was a emergancy cut out. 'A' was to accelerate, and 'B' was to boost. Now, what am I missing... Vulcan cannons: check; missle launchers: check; start up: check; laser beams: check; shields (magnetic, electric, fire, water and cloak shields): check; brakes? Ejection?

Heh heh... Damn, I forget the vital parts!

I quickly leapt out of the X-Slasher and picked up a Nitendo Wii remote, as Sonic has a thousand more of these anyway.

I rushed back into the plane and installed the Wii remote, so the D-pad was for shields, the 'B' trigger was to break, 'A' was to unleash a Sonic Boom for when boosting (Sonic's going to be begging to take this thing for a 'joy ride' now - more like a trash ride, as he always scratches and dents the planes), and the power button was for the ejection. The '+' and '-' were for the amount of power I put into the shields, while the '1' and '2' buttons were to either open or close the cocpits ('1' for the pilot cocpit, '2' for the passenger cocpit).

I wiped some sweat from my forehead and furrowed my eyebrows in concentration as I pressed the start button, and the engine roared to life.

"YES!" I cheered as I hopped out of the plane and ran over to see if the engines were alive.

"TAILS!" Athena yelled.

"Yeah?!" I asked.

"Knuckles needs us ASAP! Time for the test flight." Athena yelled and came running towards me and threw me me intercom.

I put it into my ear and was about to search again for the dimensional buffer... You know what, screw it.

"Knuckles called." She panted.

"Gathered that much. Hop in. Come on Hephestus!" I yelled as I opened up the top cocpit. Athena got in the front seat, and I shook my head.

The God of the Forge came out, attempting to run but his limp caused him to stagger with nearly every step he took.

He soon clambered into the top cocpit, and I moved to get in the driver's seat, but Athena gave me a look.

"Stay here, your too young to fight." She ordered, but I just laughed, closing my icy blue eyes and laughing even harder.

"What's so funny?" Athena snapped, her stormy grey eyes filled with anger and confusion. Her hazel brown hair was sprawled across her shoulders and side of her face.

"I'm fourteen, and I am the best pilot here most likely, so get in the seat behind, please. I've been fighting with Sonic since I was like three anyway." I chuckled and she got out of the seat, pouting.

_She looks cute like that,_ I thought to myself, but not before mentally slapping myself. _She's an Olympian goddess who can smite you in seconds, idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?! _I mentally scoldered myself.

I got into the pilot's seat and pressed '1' and '2' on the Wii remote, closing the cocpits.

"Why do you use game controllers!" Athena asked me, curious on why I didn't make my own one.

"This is easier for when I don't have a lot of time. To make a control pad, I need a lot of stuff, like a memory board; mother board; paper-clips; red, blue, yellow, brown and green wires; wire trimmers; a cube of plastic; switches; buttons; letter templates. I can go on and on, but I wouldn't want to. Basically, I use the remotes as Sonic leaves them around - not to mention he has thousands of them - and they are what I usually use anyway." I replied, probably boring her.

I turned around to see her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

I shrugged it off and started the X-Slasher up, and the Lab doors opened, and the runway opened up in the cliff face that over look the sea in the mystic ruins.

"X-Slasher, launch!" I commanded and we were shot out of the run way and shot into the sky. I made a U-turn as soon as possible, and zoomed towards Green Hill Zone.

We zoomed over the jungle and soon came out to the all to familiar lake, and I then saw a sight that masde shivers run through my spine.

Wild animals were running for their lives, and I saw that the portal was expanding, swallowing whatever was around it.

"Get ready! Here we go!" I warned the two Olympians and I nose dived into the portal, leading us to god knows where... Earth? Core of Mobius? Outter Space? Or just a empty nothingness full of evil?

I saw bright golden lights dance around the plane, and it rocketed a few times, but I kept the X-Slasher steady.

We exited the portal to enter a void or gold. In the middle of the void, rested a tall, proud castle, a dark gold palace and a wrecked base. So, the battle has begun?

Lights danced through the sky as the battle raged onto the small island... But below, I caught sight of a dark purple glow.

Could it be...?

No, it'll have to wait. I have to help Knuckles.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Okay... Two in one day? WOOHOO!**

**Doomwave: *launches confetti cannons***

**Me: Right, now, that is what a whole two litre bottle of Coca Cola does to ya!**

**Doomwave: You do know that that will affect your stomach again, right?**

**Me: Drat... Doomwave, wrap this up while I puke! *runs into bath room and unleashs a load of bile down toilet***

**Doomwave: ... Nice to know... Read and Review or Soul pukes on you! No reviews for last chapter, so get your asses to review NOW!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbye Wise Girl

**Me (Soul): Chappie 24 here already? Well, I'm out of coke Zgirl101, so yeah... I fell asleep half way through this chapter.**

**Doomwave: And then went on your Xbox to blow up your friends server on Minecraft...**

**Me: That was a complete accident!**

**Doomwave: Whatever... Soul only owns the contents within the chapters and the plot line - all characters go to their respected owners (SEGA and Rick Riordan).**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Doomwave: Another bit of swearing thanks to Knuckles the dumb ass Echidna!**

**Me: Your no better!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

_CRASH!_

_SLASH!_

I gitted my teeth in pain as a deep slash wound was inflicted upon my left fore arm.

Blood and sweat matted my face and hair, and my clothes were practically glued to my skin.

Annabeth Chase's once stormy grey eyes are now a deep, demonic, malice filled obsidian, with nothing but pure evil glazed over them.

I growled as I parrayed another blow from my ex-girlfriend.

"Give up Seaweed Brain, so I can chain you and make you watch as I gut your new girlfriend." Annabeth evilly giggled.

"Just shut up, so I can kill your boyfriend - again." I retorted, ducking under yet another wild, rage driven slash from Annabeth.

I thrust kicked her in the abdomen, sending Annabeth flying backwards, but she landed on her feet as if nothing happened.

"Come on Perce, going low enough to hit a girl?" She snickered.

I was blinded by anger, and threw my fatal flaw out of the window.

"Only one leaves this void tonight out of me and you, Annabeth!" I shouted as I ran for her, but she only ran away and up a staircase, to the balcony above.

"Yeah, and that's me alive, once we destroy both Earth and Mobius!"

"Try that Wise Girl! You won't succeed!" I yelled back, and climbed the staircase.

"Puh-lease, Percy, don't tell me that you are so stupid that you don't even know what this place is?!" Annabeth chuckled.

"Yeah, I do. It's a hell hole ran by you." I growled as a charged her, but she jumped back from my wild slash from Riptide.

"No, idiot, it is both Earth _**AND**_ Mobius! Why do you think that a portal is open on both planets, slowly destroying everything in existanse? Soon, both worlds would of perished and would of bowed down before us, as we are immortal - we are the new gods and goddesses of the golden age!" Annabeth ranted. I used this time to get in her guard and kick her.

As if on cue, the wall next to us exploded, and a plane flew over head. I see that they are done with that already.

I used the mini distraction to stab Annabeth through the lower stomach, and Annabeth used it to stab me in my right shoulder.

I howled in pain as she twisted the blade, and I did the same with my sword, earning a blood curdling screech to escape Annabeth's lips.

Blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, and she toppled over, right through the blown up wall. She was grasping a ledge for dear life, and I looked down, and could've sworn that her eyes were going back to the stormy grey I had once loved.

I hissed in pain as I pulled the dagger from my shoulder and dropped my sword onto the ground.

"Percy..." She said, but it was barely more than a whisper.

"Annabeth." I muttered as I looked down at her.

"Help... Me... Please..." She pleaded... And my fatal flaw got the better of me.

I crouched down and reached below, and I grasped her sweaty hands. She then smirked evilly, and her entire eye turned back to obsidian.

Before I could react, she gave my arm a tug, and I nearly fell, only just grabbing the ledge that Annabeth had held onto.

I roared in pain as a burning sensation covered my body as I held the extra weight with my better arm.

"I'm... Sorry... Wise Girl..." I muttered, a single tear trickling down my cheek. It fell onto Annabeth, and I let go of her, and her screams will never leave my mind - the memories of them will haunt me forever.

I watched as she fell, and then got smaller... Smaller... And smaller until she was non existant, as she continued to fall down the endless void.

Who knows what's down there... It's just that...

I looked around, and I saw a floating island underneath these foundations, but Annabeth... She completely missed it and continued to fall.

"Percy!" I heard someone call.

I took a pained look upwards and saw Zoe looking down at me, reaching out a hand to me.

I swung my good arm up to her and she grasped it, and pulled.

Artemis and Thanatos were right behind her, and continued to pull until they had successfully heaved me up, and back onto solid ground.

"The daughter of Athena?" Artemis asked me, and I just shook my head.

"She had to die... She was fully corrupted." Nemesis spoke, thank the gods, answering for me.

"There is an island below here, and it may be where the others are... What happened to Kronos?" I asked Thanatos.

"He flashed out before I could kill him. He might be down there, we can never know until we go down there." The god of Death replied, and then flashed away, probably to the island below.

"Let's go." Artemis said as she placed a hand on both Zoe an my shoulders and teleported away.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Knuckles' point of view:**

_Grrrr... I hate this... I can't even touch him!_ I avoided another barrage of missles from Eggman's newest monstrosity of a robot - the Egg Demon Lord.

I made a sharp turn to the left as two purple beams of energy threatened to cut my apart. I couldn't go up the the robot without the risk of being knocked off of this hover bike.

_Where are they...? I need a distraction to get in close!_ I mentally complained / cursed.

As if on cue, a metalic green and yellow air craft shot over head, and sent a barrage of bullets into the robot.

_Just what I needed,_ I snickered to myself as I drove the hover bike straight forwards. I rose up and placed both feet on the seat of the bike, and I let my left hand go of the handle bar.

I pulled my knuckled fist back and my hand grew in size as I tensed, and at the last second, a unleashed a hay maker onto ugly's (what? As Sonic would say, even robots sometimes need a nickname!) metal plated face and I jumped off of the bike, and it ramed into the robot's laser eyes, making the robot's end earlier.

I was sent high into the air - probably about twenty metres, but that ain't important at the moment.

I raised both of my knuckled fists high above my head, and I tensed, causing my clenched fists to grow, and my deadly name sakes sharpening even more.

I tensed to my fullest, and I began to fall fast - extreamly fast.

"Kiss this Eggman!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I approched the Egg Demon Lord, and the fool looked up, fully exposing the mouth.

It was now my turn to grin evilly.

"**KNUCKLE SANDWICH!**" I roared, and brought both of my fists arching down, straight into the monster's mouth.

The entire monster robot seemed to glow for a split second, but then exploded, sending shards of metal everywhere.

"Curse you KNUCKLES!" I could hear Eggman distantly wail, as he was probably falling to his death.

I smirked and I continued to fall until I hit solid ground, and the roar of an engine filled my ears.

"Knuckles! You did it!" I heard Tails cheer, and I groggingly opened my eyes, to see that I'm on the new plane that Tails, Athena and Hephestus had built.

"Cool..." I mutted and just lay down on the wing of the plane.

"Isn't he going to get in?" I heard Athena ask Tails.

"No, he usually stays on the wing, like Sonic, Shadow and Silver do as well." Tails replied.

"Now would be a good time for what ever guns and stuff yoy have in here!" My eye twitched in annoyance as I yelled that. A tall robot was slowly reforming - what the hell? I crushed it!

"Why - oh... Drat..." Tails cursed and a grapple claw grabbed me and lifted me into the air, and put me into the seat behind Hephestus.

As if on cue, the ship began to shift. Hephestus and I turned left, and the capsule we were in turned so we were facing Tails, which, only to see that he was still facing the same direction. The capsule the god of the forge and I were in split in half, and turned into a near sphere of glass.

The ship began to change shape, until it turned humanoid, except that on each shoulder was a capsule (Hephestus and I), and the face was like a bullet facing slightly downwards, a triple barrel vulcan cannon at the tip. Athena and Tails were diagonal, but were turned so that they were still sitting normally.

"Tails, let me out." I groaned, and my capsule opened, so I clambered out. Tails and Athena were having an argument until the Goddess got out, and went into my capsule, huffing and puffing, the anger evident on her face.

I walked over to Tails' caplsule and knocked on the glass.

"Drive at that thing, but go sideways. I have a plan." I ordered, and the plane nose shifted so it was horizontal, same with the legs of this fighting machine.

"What is the name of this thing?" I asked Tails as he began to accellerate towards the monsterous robot.

"The X-Slasher is what it's called. I'm getting the swords online to cut this thing up, as I know your shovel claw will be doing damage too." Tails said to me and I walked over to the right wing, and saw a crimson red sword grow from the arm of the battle robot.

_Here goes nothing,_ I glowered to myself as I attached my shovel claw to my fists.

Tails suddenly veered left, and the sword cut deep into the monster. I rammed my shovel claw deep into the robot, and my knuckles were dragged as Tails sped up even more.

I could feel a sharp pain erupt in my knuckles, but I ignored it, but then, my hand snapped back, and my shovel claw shattered, as well as my knuckles.

I pulled away and howled in pain as blood leaked from the wounds... So much for being called Knuckles now...

I gritted my teeth in pain and just spat onto the wound, and walked over to Tails' cocpit.

I knowcked on the window, and he turned to me.

"Got a bomb to blow that thing up with? I can go inside of it and blow it up from the inside." I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

Tails looked at my blood splattered hand sadly and he opened up a control panel to his left and pressed a button. A small hatch opened up at my feet, so I reached in with my good hand and grabbed a bomb.

That thing was going to pay for obliverating one set of my name sakes.

And trust me, this is no threat, this was a god damn promise, and will always be kept.

A dark aura surrounded me as my anger built up.

As people say, when you hurt someone stronger than you, expect payback. And then, you lot know the saying:

Paybacks a bitch, and hurts like freaking hell.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Doomwave: Wow... You are mean!**

**Me (Soul): What? I was bored! But Annabeth is dead! *happy dance***

**Doomwave: When ain't you bored? *rolls eyes***

**Me: When I have a gun and am blowing up school. *innocent smile***

**Doomwave: ... Read and Review or Soul will shoot you as he is now armed, and dangerous.**

**Me: ... Really? -_-**

**Doomwave: Yes, now shut up! I want to go to rest after six days of staying up with your ranting!**

**Me: *Already asleep on bedroom floor***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	25. Chapter 25: A Way To Break

**Me (Soul): Wassup guys? Yeah, I have a week or so break... And I only have one or two reasons: I was working on a Youtube sprite/annimation video, boxing, and a hell load of chores! -_-**

**Doomwave: Well, you still need to finish off on youtube-**

**Me: I KNOW! Retard. Do the disclaimer, as I have to go win this race on Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed!**

**Doomwave: Soul Rebirth don't own any of the characters in these chapters over than me and himself. He does own the plot and the content though. Enjoy while I thrash Soul's ass!**

**Me: Language!**

**Doomwave: Whatever mother. -_-**

**Me: 0.o I'm gonna have your HEAD!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Knuckles' point of view:**

_**I pulled away and howled in pain as blood leaked from the wounds... So much for being called Knuckles now...**_

_**I gritted my teeth in pain and just spat onto the wound, and walked over to Tails' cocpit.**_

_**I knowcked on the window, and he turned to me.**_

_**"Got a bomb to blow that thing up with? I can go inside of it and blow it up from the inside." I asked, venom dripping from my voice.**_

_**Tails looked at my blood splattered hand sadly and he opened up a control panel to his left and pressed a button. A small hatch opened up at my feet, so I reached in with my good hand and grabbed a bomb.**_

_**That thing was going to pay for obliverating one set of my name sakes.**_

_**And trust me, this is no threat, this was a god damn promise, and will always be kept.**_

_**A dark aura surrounded me as my anger built up.**_

_**As people say, when you hurt someone stronger than you, expect payback. And then, you lot know the saying:**_

_**Paybacks a bitch, and hurts like freaking hell.**_

"I hope you know what yyour doing Knuckles!" Tails shouted as he made a U-turn and aimed straight for the robot once again, guns blazing.

"Don't worry lil' buddy, this will work." I assured him, gritting my teeth in pain.

"Get ready!" Tails shouted and began to fire his guns, and two shoulder guns blazed to life, clashing against the giant robot's inpenetrable skin of titanium.

The frequent clink of the bullets hitting the armour, and the fierce roar of the machine guns reminded me of a lion on steroids and wearing an inpenetrable pelt of fur.

The second Tails got withing jumping distance above the head, I rolled under the blazing 11 barrelled machine guns and dived from the air craft.

I gripped the bomb in my bad hand, and made sure my good knuckles were secure in my shovel claw, and under my second one for extra protection.

"EAT THIS!" I roared in the robot's face as I rammed my clenched fist into the robot's left eye brow.

"Kiss your sight goodbye you over sized tin can!" I howled in pleasure as I kicked the robot in the robotic eye, the heel of my trainers destroying the eye completely.

I landed inside of the robot, and saw all of the gears whirring, causing my head to spin.

"Well, my dear friend, this is good bye. Say high to the devil for me." I smirked darkly and I set the bomb timer for apparently thirty seconds, and threw it into the gears of the robot's brain.

The thing was spat back at me, and hit me square in the face, knocking backwards. I then looked at the timer on the thing.

_Five seconds... Wait... FIVE FREAKING SECONDS...? WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK?!_ I mentally screamed, and I bolted it over to the gears, and dived into the mechanics, and down a abyss of mechanics, and then the explosion roared in my ears.

I looked up to see the flames reaching towards me, but these were green flames, and seemed more... Deadly.

What was that bomb that demi gods use? Greek bomb? No. Fire bomb? No... Greek Fire? Yeah, Greek Fire!

Wait... Drat... I'm screwed.

I punched a cork and it smashed apart, and then the hole thing began to crumble.

I looked up, and the last thing I remembered was breaking through the metal skin and a hand grabbing me...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Tails' point of view:**

I saw the explosion blow up the thing's head, and the machine began to crumble.

Ten seconds? That bomb was supposed to last a few minutes unless it was sabotaged... Or it was already... set.

Uh oh...

"Athena! Hephestus! Release every bomb onto that robot now, as there probably about to blow!" I screamed into the communicator.

"_Launching them all now Tails! We have probably like a minute, unless we drive this into Mephiles and Kronos' castle and palace._" Athena suggested.

"Then come over here Athena and turn this thing back into pursuit mode!" I barked, and I opened up my cocpit.

Athena was already standing there, waiting to get in.

"Just focus on 'A' and 'B' on the Xbox remote, and keep the left anolog stick directed in the direction. When your about to hit, press 'Y' to eject, and then use your parachutes to steer clear of the explosion. I'm getting Knuckles from that robot." I told her.

"Just do me one favor." She said sternly.

"What's that?" I asked confused, and her age seemed to decrese to 15, and she grabbed me roughly by the side of my face. She then did the thing I would never expect a three or so thousand year old goddess to do: she kissed me, on the lips.

(**A/N: Tails is 14 in this story.**)

I mean, like... Woah... There are no words in existance to describe the kiss, as my mind went totally blank except one word: woah.

She suddenly pulled away after ten seconds.

"I-I-I'll k-keep t-th-that in m-m-min-mind..." I stuttered out quickly and I quickly spun my two tails and flew away towards the robot.

Just at that second, I saw Knuckles break through, and Greek Fire right up his backside, singing a few patches of fur.

I caught him, and I saw his violet eye drooping low.

"Sleep tight, Knuckle Head." I chuckled to myself and turned around, to see Mephiles' and Kronos' castle and palace obliverated, with two parachutes desending about a hundred or so metres above.

I sped towards the scene, and saw just ruins of the once tall and ugly demon castle and monster infested palace.

I mentally smirked at the sight, so I flew over to the two parachutes.

"Athena! Hephestus!" I called out, and two heads snapped towards me.

"Tails! There is an island little below the castle and palace! Get down there and land, as that is probably the safest place for us at the moment!" Athena yelled towards me.

"Alright! See you there!" I called back, and tiredness began to draw in on me.

I couldn't keep flying for much longer, as ten minutes is quite a while - a very long time for me.

I began me descent downwards and to the remains of the castle of Mephiles.

The second I hit the ground, the entire castle began to crumble, and I fell through, the remains of my energy gone thanks to the flight I just did.

As if on cue, a huge earthquake roared in my ears, and I looked up to see Knuckles' good hand rammed into a obsidian brick wall, and his purple eyes were glazed with pain.

"My turn to return the favour lil' buddy." Knuckles gave a ghost of a smirk through gritted teeth.

I then realised that he was holding me by his other hand - his knuckle-less hand.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Let's get onto that island first." Knuckles assured me, nodding his head a little to my left.

He swung me backwards and effortlessly tossed me over to the floating island, and Knuckles soon followed, and in front of our eyes, was oone of the most horrific sights.

"No... They died..." Knuckles muttered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Who are you talking about, Knuckles?" I asked.

His purple eyes turned and met my icy blue eyes.

"The most powerful weapon that Kronos and Mephiles can unleash to break the Hero of Mobius." Knuckles muttered, his voice turning into a snarl, and his eyes narrowing to sharp slits.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Nico's point of view:**

I left Shadow Travel little after my dad - Hades; and Melione - my half-sister - followed a few minutes later.

We were right outside of the portal, and my dad grumbled something when he noticed that Sonic stayed behind.

"Cheer up dad! From what Sonic's friends tell me, he is just like Percy - he has a perk to do the impossible. He might be still alive and in the portal below us, you never know." I told my father, and he just gave me a sinister grin in return.

"Now, to wreak some havoc across my father, the demon and mad doctor." My father chuckled darkly, and then jumped into the portal, Melione and me following.

To be honest, I'm still weary around Melione after getting the sword Persephone got forged for my father. She showed me my dead mother, what she was like after she died.

Zeus had found out about Bianca and I being children of Hades, so he sent a lightning bolt down and blew up our home (which resulted in my father only managing to save me and Bianca). My mother was not just electricuted to death - she was eradicated from existance.

I still remember my fatal flaw - to hold a grudge - a common thing with children of Hades. Children of Zeus are nearly all power hungry, and would do anything to gain it. With children of Poseidon, like Percy, the fatal flaw is usually loyalty, and children of Athena usually have hubris as their fatal flaw - in other words, their fatal flaw is their pride.

Back to jumping into the portal - well, everything looked like it was at war zone (well, it kind of is a war zone).

I saw huge robot getting torn apart by Knuckles, and then his howl of pain shattered my ear drums.

_Never knew anyone could be so loud,_ I mentally cursed, clutching my ears in pain as we fell.

Then, as if on cue, a huge explosion rocketed through. A dark golden palace - most likely Kronos and Annabeth's.

Then, on Mephiles' castle, I saw Shadow grab Ares' war hammer and smash it against the west wall of the castle, shattering the wall.

Melione grabbed my roughly by the arm, and we seemed to land on Mephiles' north turrent.

"Well, no one needs our help I take it." I smirked.

"Don't get to cocky Nico, as below this castle, there could be more battles, you never know." My father scoldered me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You can't talk." I grumbled, leading to a glaring contest between me and my father.

"Let's just do what we came here for." Melione complained, and I nodded in agreement. And as if on cue, a explosion of... Wait... GREEK FIRE?!

"JUMP!" My father roared, so all three of us jumped from the turrent, as the plane Tails, Athena and Hephestus worked on crashed through the turrent we stood on and exploded, two parachutes decending a few hundred metres up.

I looked around and saw that a small island with dead-like pale grey grass, and full of demons and monsters. I could see Zeus, Thalia, Ares, Silver and Poseidon engaged with the army, and at the edge of the island, by some sort of shrine, stood a worst horror.

"No... They died..." I heard Knuckles glower a little to my right, his voice cracking slightly.

"The most powerful weapon that Kronos and Mephiles can unleash to break the Hero of Mobius." Knuckles said again, Tails right next to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused on what they meant. How can two people be the way to break someone?

"Sonic won't fight them, as he can never hurt his family - in other words, his too loyal for his own good." Shadow butted in, walking up next to me, his skull mark on his collor bone pulsing a blood red.

"Wait, so they are -?"

"Yes, Nico di Angelo, but remember this - they are no longer Mobian or human as you would call them. They are now demons - Demons of Mephiles and Kronos." Shadow explained, his explanation finishing with a snarl.

"How will we get to him?" Tails asked.

"We fight through, and stop his death; that's what." Zoe said, comming up behind us along with Percy, Thanatos, Artemis and Nemesis.

"Percy and Zoe, you aid him, while we cover you. GO!" Artemis barked, and we all charged into the horde of demons and monsters.

No hero or god was dying today - none what so ever.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

"How many more demons are gonna jump down here?!" I complained as I cut through another demon... And that makes thirty six demons now cut down.

The demons just howled in triumph and just continued to fall, trying to knock me back down the tube of lights.

Something was up there - and that something must be vital to the demon's plans if they are even jumping down to get me.

"Get away!" A distant scream filled my ears - Thalia!

New found energy filled my veins and I quickened my pace on moving upwards, now even homing attacking the demons to quicken my trip upwards.

"Come on!" I complained as a demon triple the size of me with two huge bat-demon wings - wing span around 15 feet.

The demon just roared and kept on moving upwards, me following close behind.

Spheres of purple flames narrowly missed me as I smashed through any demon in my path, slowly gaining on the demon.

As if on cue, my powers that being Chaos' champion gave me began to act up, and I started to randomly teleport around the demon, using the split miniseconds to inflict any wound possible upon the monster demon.

It just roared in pain and agony, and began to glow a sickly purple.

I appeared on the demon's back, and raised my sword above my head, and prepared myself to deal the killing blow.

I stabbed Excalibur through the beast's neck, and it roared in excrutciating pain... But didn't disinigrate. Didn't die. It just teleported and dissapeared from sight.

"What the - ?" I was cut off from my curse as sharp claws scraped down my back.

I howled in pain as my blood splattered everywhere, and I spun a 180 degree around, and unleashed a wild slash sideways, and scored the lucky shot - decapitating the demon with ease.

The blade cut through it like a hot knife through butter, and it's limp body disinigrated into purple sludge.

"Demon scum..." I watched the sludge fall into the endless abyss below, and I then finished my endless climb to the top -

"SONIC!" Someone screamed.

I looked behind me to see Thalia battling a horde of demons with her shield - Aiges - and her spear.

_Time for some fun,_ I mentally grinned to myself and I got ready to charge towards the battle and to have some fun cutting up the demons. Back to back with Thalia, was the King of the Gods - Zeus.

Something rushed past me, screaming in pure fright and terror. I looked over the edge to see the blonde haired obsidian eyes spawn of Athena that I came to distaste - Annabeth - falling to her death.

I then saw a sight that made my blood run cold - the Dark Master Emerald sending out jolts of electricity, and at the foot of the alter stood two people who are supposed to be dead - Sonia and Manic, my older brother and sister.

But at the same time, it wasn't them - their eyes were completely obsidian, and the skin was pale grey...

They were now demons...

And then they looked at me, and charged...

_No..._

I couldn't bring myself to kill them - let alone harm them...

But no, Mephiles and Luke had to add another few chess pieces to destroy one of us.

... And I was the one to be destroyed by my own brother and sister...

They both knocked me to the ground, and swords formed in their hands... They were going to kill me...

One thought ran through my mind:

_I'm on my own now... And it's over too quickly, as I'm already at my end point._

They both raised their swords high above their heads, and brought them down in swift, huge arcs.

I closed my eyes, and waited for death, as the final thought of my life filled my mind.

_Game Over..._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): YEAH! Now, to kill Sonic a second time in a row. *evil grin and laugh* Muhahahahhahaha!. *coughs twice***

**Doomwave: Talk about a epic fail.**

**Me: Shut up... Read and Review or Doomwave shall kill you!**

**Doomwave: WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah; whatever.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	26. Chapter 26: Two Words: Anger Management

**Me (Soul): YO! I have to apoligse as I am emmotionally and mentally weakened right now, so I left a LONG rant at the end of this chapter.**

**After getting threated by a guest known as 'YOUR DOOM' to put Thalia and Sonic back in the A/Ns, I have something to say: I can't, as in the void, I have no connections to them.**

**Doomwave: While Soul was writing this, he decided to scrap this story, so this is basically a looooooooong talk about why he shout abandon this story!**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE- *chases after Doomwave***

**Silver: Sonic belongs to SEGA; PJO is Rick Riordan's property. Also, IT'S NO USE! *smashes a copy of Sonic 06***

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

_I'm on my own now... And it's over too quickly, as I'm already at my end point._

They both raised their swords high above their heads, and brought them down in swift, huge arcs.

I closed my eyes, and waited for death, as the final thought of my life filled my mind.

_Game Over..._

As if on cue, an all too familiar bronze sword parrayed the blows, and sliced towards Manic.

"NO!" I shouted, and lunged at the weilder of the sword. Even if my brother and sister were demons, they are still family - and family always sticks together.

I tackled Percy to the floor, anger ignigting the fuse of my mental anger bomb. The next thing I knew, a burning sensation filled my left shoulder, the blade of a obsidian sword protruting from it.

I gritted my teeth in pain as I was kicked into the back, and knocked down to the ground.

The sword left my shoulder, and then went through my chest... Well, I lived a good life...

I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to consume me.

My death shouldn't be in vain.

_Damn it... This is the end..._ Was my last thought before the darkness consumed me...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Sonic was a savage beast, diving into me as I swung at the demon. His eyes were an evil blood red colour, and filled with pure rage.

"Sonic?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled into my face as Riptide was knocked out of my grip, and scattered far out of my reach.

Above, was a snarling Sonic, murder in his eyes.

Then, the pink hedgehog stood above us, and plunged her sword deep into his left shoulder, and Sonic gritted his teeth in pain.

_Deja vu..._ I mentally joked, as Annabeth once stabbed him there before we - other than Sonic himself - had discovered about her betrayal.

My train of thoughts were cut off by an agonizing scream of pain. I looked at Sonic to see him laying there, life slowly draining from his eyes.

The another obsidian sword was in the blue hedgehog's heart. Blood leaked from his mouth, and crimson oozed out onto the grey grass beneath us.

"Sonic!" Evveryone yelled, but I just lay there, as a droplet of blood reached my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, instantly staining it.

I was just in shock. Paralysed. Immobile. I had just watched a good friend die.

Yeah, I only knew each other for like a week, but hey? Sonic is the easiest person to get to know in my eyes.

None of this would've happened if the fates never took Luke's body. This unnessessary death could've been prevented if I had _just_ listened to Sonic's words, and killed Annabeth sooner.

At first, I believed that our worlds were discovered by accident - but now, after all of this pain and sorrow, I realized the truth.

_Annabeth_ wanted to go to Central Park to find Sonic. Then, how did she now exactly where he landed? There were no flames, no casulties, and no rubble - only the crater.

Luke _wanted_ to die - and only by Annabeth's dagger... Could've it been bewitched or something? So it didn't kill Luke - it sent him into a state similar to hibernation. Could it be that even the fates decided to side with Kronos / Luke (whoever the Hades it is, I just have a message for them: KISS MY WHITE ASS!)?

No, they are always netural - they _have_ to remain netural, don't they?

Those thoughts cut themselves off when I realised that I had spaced out.

"_**You...**_" I snarled, turning to the two demons who killed Sonic.

"_**I shall RIP YOU APART!**_" I roared in pure rage, and everyone that was advancing stopped, and looked at me in horror.

I didn't care what they were looking at, as the world around me darkened, until only two figures remained, coloured blood red.

_**My victims...**_ I laughed imwardly as I rose to my feet, pushing the limp body from my.

Sonic shall be avenged - in their DEATHS!

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Everyone looked at the Son of Poseidon in horror as the two demons siblings of the 'deceased' Sonic the Hedgehog were sent backwards by a sharp, powerful aura of darkness that now swept over the area.

Everyone froze in the middle of advancing, as they watched the beloved sea spawn slowly shift shape.

Percy's back arched forwards, and his skin paled rapidly, giving him a sinister look. The orange shirt he wore was torn apart as spikes erupted from Percy's spinal cord, adding to the evil. The raven hair that rested on Percy's head became even wilder, and stuck up in the air as if he was hanging upside down. He twisted his mouth into a snarl, as sharp fangs now stuck out from his mouth, giving the Son of Poseidon a wolfish look.

His eyes clenched tightly shut, and then snapped open, to reveal two volcanic, burning black coals, and black flames themselves seemed to leave his eyes, licking his eyebrows and forehead.

A beady blood red dot faded into the centre of (both of) Percy's eyes, and without warning, sharpened into vertical slits, only fueling the demonic look.

Zoe looked at her boyfriend in pure horror._ How can someone so sweet, selfless and caring turn into a monster like this?_ She asked herself over and over again.

"_**You...**_" Percy rasped / snarled, and everyone's pupils dilated in fear.

"_**I SHALL RIP YOU APART!**_" His roar of anger sent of waves of tremendous power, sending all of the Gods, Demigods, Demi-Titan and Mobians sprawling backwards, but let's not forget that the very foundations of the void were weakened by the power behind Percy's demon form.

And what nobody realised, was that the darkness was washing over a certain blue hedgehog, and his fur slowly darkened.

And to top it of, Percy's heart is slowly being overwhelmed with the darkness he kept locked away for so long.

Perceus Jackson wasn't a Demigod anymore - he was now a Demon, and a Demon that will never be controlled.

Well... He can... Turn back... But only Darkness can truely defeat Darkness. Like you fight fire with fire.

Simply, for all the idiots out there, it will be said very simply: Sonic is the only hope for Percy now.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Okay... Two weeks... Nothing except Sonic's 'death' came in this chapter... I have my reasons... As well as chasing Doomwave across the planet, ripping his balls of and forcing him to eat them, I finally wrote this down. I have a full schedule for the rest of September, as on September 21st, I am 14, and will try to have this story finished by then. I have had to think about something as well: I have been offered by a site known as 'Novel Joy' to write for them. So, I am sorry Novel Joy, but I may join later on in life... I have my issues...**

**Doomwave: Yeah, we had fun ripping you sister's ex-boyfriend's head of, didn't you?**

**Me: HELL YEAH! That's why you don't mess with the boss known as Soul Rebirth... Except for the drag known as school... UGH!**

**Doomwave: Well, now my little bro's rant is over, we have to go work on the series finale (10th episode) for Soul's youtube series: SSS Origins, and start on the SSS Movie! HELL YEAH, AS I'M IN IT!**

**Me: Sonic's the bad dude too, so we can kill him! :D**

**Doomwave: Zgirl101 was right: you like killing people.**

**Me: I know, it runs in my veins vampire!**

**Doomwave: You would never speak of it! I give them spoilers for the sequel!**

**Me: CUT THE TAPE ELECTRO, CUT THE TAPE!**

***screen goes blank***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	27. Chapter 27: Dark vs Sonic Round 2

**Me (Soul): YO! I had lots planned out for this chapter, but I think I'll save that for next chapter. And now, lots wonder why I called chapter 13 was called 'Dark vs Sonic round 1', right? Well, this chapter is why.**

**Doomwave: Yeah! Epic battle time!**

**Me: No, that's next chapter, and then chapter 29 / 30.**

**Doomwave: Spoil sport don't own anything except the plotline.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Zoe looked at her boyfriend in pure horror._ How can someone so sweet, selfless and caring turn into a monster like this?_ She asked herself over and over again.

"_**You...**_" Percy rasped / snarled, and everyone's pupils dilated in fear.

"_**I SHALL RIP YOU APART!**_" His roar of anger sent of waves of tremendous power, sending all of the Gods, Demigods, Demi-Titan and Mobians sprawling backwards, but let's not forget that the very foundations of the void were weakened by the power behind Percy's demon form.

And what nobody realised, was that the darkness was washing over a certain blue hedgehog, and his fur slowly darkened.

And to top it of, Percy's heart is slowly being overwhelmed with the darkness he kept locked away for so long.

Perceus Jackson wasn't a Demigod anymore - he was now a Demon, and a Demon that will never be controlled.

Well... He can... Turn back... But only Darkness can truely defeat Darkness. Like you fight fire with fire.

Simply, for all the idiots out there, it will be said very simply: Sonic is the only hope for Percy now.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Ugh... Where am I?" I grunted in pain as I groggingly opened my eyes.

"How many times do you even die, Sonic?" A familiar voice taunted me from behind me.

I painfully turned my head to see the very being I hated free from the Chains of Darkness, as they were rattling around his wrists and ankles as he made any movement.

"I told you Sonic, I never loose." He laughed darkly, the soulless white voids he has for eyes shining with malice.

"Dark..." I growled, and he smirked at me.

"You remembered! Now, Sonic, I never back down on my word. As your friend Percy is now in his hidden Demon form, it awakened me." He grinned with malice, and created a Shadow Ball in his left palm.

"Time for Round 2." I snapped as he said those words.

I lunged for Dark, fist pulled back. I threw the punch, and Dark simply caught it, and yawned.

"Is that all you've got? Well, Sonic, let me show you TRUE POWER!" He roared and punched me square in the face. I was sent flying backwards, and eventually hit the ground, skidding as I came to a halt.

"Ouch... That's gonna leave a mark..." I grumbled as I sat up, only to see Dark charging towards me, and his was a black blur, a three metre stretch of after images trailing behind him.

"Gimme a break will ya?!" I cursed, and sprung to my feet, ignoring my bodies' cries of pain.

"Now, Dark, NEITHER OF US HOLD BACK! COME AT ME!" I roared, spit flying from my mouth as I then charged forwards, both of my fists tightly clenched and pulled back behind me, ready to slam the living hell out of my Demon half.

I brought both of my arms over, swinging them like they were haymakers, while Dark thrusted a Shadow Ball towards my chest. Both attacks hit their targets, and both of us were sent sprawling backwards.

My chest was smoldering, and I could see Dark clutching his bruised head in pain. I could barely see to bruise... Wait a second... How can I see the bruise if he has fur?

...

Nevermind...

I raised my hands just in time to block an axe kick comming from Dark, and I gave him a 'Return to Sender' gift: a double thrust kick, one foot in the 'soft spot', the other foot planted on the chest.

Dark was knocked back a foot or two, giving me enough time to scramble to my feet and prepare myself for the fight of my life.

"**No more messing around!**" Dark's cold voice echoed throughout the void as he melted into the darkness around us, becoming one with the shadows.

"_Where_ are you?!" I growled, scanning my surroundings with my emerald eyes.

"**I'm here.**" Dark chuckled from behind me. "**Now I'm here.**" His evil laugh echoed throughout the void, giving me even more anger.

"QUIT MESSING! SHOW YOURSELF!" I roared in rage.

"**Boo!**" He chuckled darkly, appearing right in front of me.

A roundhouse kick connected with my left side, most likely breaking a rib or two. But that wouldn't stop me.

_None of that _is gonna stop me.

I landed on the ground with a thud, and then charged Dark almost instantly.

"Oh please. The oldest trick in the book." He laughed darkly, and got ready to take me down.

Just as he swung a right hook, I fell to the floor; the speed I was using propelling myself even farther.

I outstretched my left arm, and wrapped it around my dark counterpart's ankle, taking out his balance.

He fell to the ground, and I swung my foot at his face, which met him in mid-air.

Dark's head was knocked back, and he hit the ground with a thud.

I stood up in haste and used Dark's time of daze to grab him by his left ankle, and spin him round and round. I released Dark's ankle and let him fly away like a little birdy, and I then charged after Dark's still stunned, motionless form.

I watched as Dark hit the ground, signalling for me to jump - which I did - high above Dark. I cupped both of my hands and aimed them down at Dark as he began to awaken.

I released a concentrated beam of cobalt blue energy at Dark, and he was sent even farther into the ground below us, creating a massive crack within the void of darkness; black smoke erupting from the impact zone..

"Heh... You are too stupid for your own health." A dark voice chuckled from where my beam impacted.

"What?!" I hissed, and as the smoke cleared, I could make out Dark standing there, ten Shadow Balls orbiting around his body.

"I _told _you Sonic: it's a waste of time to attack me in my own home!" Dark laughed, and launched all ten Shadows Balls towards me.

I landed on the ground and sped off, dodging most of the Shadow Balls with ease.

I then ran at Dark, and when I was just about to hit him, I used my signiture move: Sonic Wind.

I curled up into a ball and spun around Dark as fast as I can, a blue vorrtex eventually forming arround Dark.

"What is this?!" Dark thundered, throwing Shadow Balls at the now solified blue vortex.

"Sonic Wind, idiot." I smirked as the votex was fast enough. I jumpedto the top, and raised both of my hands above my head.

"Prepare to lose for the second time in a week!** SONIC SANDWICH!**" I roared, and brought both of hy hands arching downwards, both of them hitting Dark in the centre of the face.

"**NO! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT MEEEEE!**" Dark howled as his hands slowly disolved by dripping into black liquids.

"Well, guess what Dark? I just did." I smirked, and watched as he melted away into the darkness, and then a bright white light engulfing me...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

All of the gang watched in horror as Demon Percy fought the demons.

"Ouch..." A voice echoed through their heads. They all turned to the 'dead' form of Sonic, and saw him clenching his fists.

"Well, Dark wasn't kidding 'bout ya Perce, was he? Oh well, more fun for me." Sonic snickered, and he snapped his head up, to show his pupils and irises fading. His quills flew upwards as if he was hanging upside down, and oynx black fur slowly engulfed the blue blur's cobalt blue fur. His tanned peach skin turned oynx as well, and a demonic dark blue aura envolped his body, widening his powers even farther.

"Alright Demon, let's play." Dark Sonic chuckled, and leapt for Demon Percy, hands outstretched.

"_**Sonic? I will show you! I'll finish them later, I have other pests like YOU to deal with first!**_" Demon Percy rasped, his voice sounding like finger nails scratching a black board.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And DONE!**

**Doomwave: Took you long enough!**

**Me: Not my fault that StarBlade176 finally updated his story! I HAD to read it!**

**Doomwave: You have mental issues.**

**Me: No, it's anger issues I have, dick face.**

**Doomwave: So, how was yesterday's dance comp?**

**Me: The usual: boring as hell.**

**Doomwave: And that's why your weekend schedule was full?**

**Me: Yep. Then I'm creeped out about Zgirl101 being 9 days younger than me... Probably more than she is...**

**Doomwave: Your three hundred years younger than me though!**

**Me: Your a vampire: I'm not. I'm just the Reaper of Souls.**

**Doomwave: ... I would so laugh if you and Zgirl-**

**Me: Jinx that, and I will have your head on a silver stake, in a church yard!**

**Doomwave: -_- Party pooper... Read and Review to not meet the fate I was threatened with.**

**Me: Yeah, I wanna reach 50 by the time I end this story! And just LEAVE A REVIEW for MY SAKE! More reviews, bigger the chapters. And more awesome story for you guys. I'm outta here now, so Electro, cut the tape!**

**Electro (my new OC): I can't be asked to.**

**Me: Lazy ass... -_-**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	28. Chapter 28: Demon Percy VS Dark Sonic

**Me (Soul): ALRIGHT! School starts tomorrow, I have my birthday around the corner, and I have a whole sprite video to get done by the end of September... Doomwave is in a coffin again as I was requested to kill him...**

**Doomwave: Which failed epicly.**

**Me: Not my fault that this school year is gonna end horribly for me!**

**Doomwave: *rolls eyes***

**Sonic: Soul don't own nothing except the plot line.**

**Me: Enjoy while I get my C4s ready! :D**

**P.S: Bold italics is to show that Demon Percy is talking, as his voice is very cold and low.**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

All of the gang watched in horror as Demon Percy fought the demons.

"Ouch..." A voice echoed through their heads. They all turned to the 'dead' form of Sonic, and saw him clenching his fists.

"Well, Dark wasn't kidding 'bout ya Perce, was he? Oh well, more fun for me." Sonic snickered, and he snapped his head up, to show his pupils and irises fading. His quills flew upwards as if he was hanging upside down, and oynx black fur slowly engulfed the blue blur's cobalt blue fur. His tanned peach skin turned oynx as well, and a demonic dark blue aura envolped his body, widening his powers even farther.

"Alright Demon, let's play." Dark Sonic chuckled, and leapt for Demon Percy, hands outstretched.

"_**Sonic? I will show you! I'll finish them later, I have other pests like YOU to deal with first!**_" Demon Percy rasped, his voice sounding like finger nails scratching a black board.

"Bring it, Demon Perceus!" Dark Sonic sneered, his cold voice leaking venom.

The two collided, and began to exchange punches, kicks (for Sonic), scratches and bites (Percy).

A little bit away from the raging battle of demons and the group of heroes, sat Mephiles and Kronos in Lazy Boy recliner chairs, both with a huge cup of Fanta, and Mephiles with an extra large toffee popcorn - Kronos having a bucket of fizzy cola bottles.

"Kill him Demon Perceus! Kill HIM!" Mephiles shouted at the fight, none of the gang obviously hearing him.

"Come on Perceus! Obliverate him!" Kronos hollored. "Pass the popcorn Mephiles." Kronos said, not taking his eyes from the fight.

"Cola bottles Kronos." Mephiles smirked, and handed Kronos the popcorn, getting the cola bottles in return.

"When should we start our final plan anyway?" Mephiles asked, taking multiple gulps of his blood flavoured Fanta.

"We start as soon as this fight is over. We need those two weak and fragile to guarantee our success." Kronos replied, finishing off his fruit twist Fanta.

Back at the fight, Dark Sonic was pinned to the ground underneath Demon Percy, who was repeatedly trying to put his claws through Sonic's head; but Dark Sonic just turned his head before each strike could hit him.

"Is that all you have?" DS (**A/N: From here on out, I will be referring Demon Percy to DP, and Dark Sonic to DS.**) smirked, kicking DP from him.

DP roared in rage, and charged DS, claws outscretched.

"Oh puh-lease!" DS rolled his faded eyes and swung a back hand at the last second, sending DP flying over to Mephiles and Kronos, whom were now running so they can't be known to be watching.

"That is the oldest thing in the books! Not that I read any anyway." Sonic laughed, shrugging as he said the last part, reverting back to his normal state.

"_**I wouldn't count on it rat.**_" A cold, evil voice rasped, the sound of nails running down a black board filling the air.

"What? That finished you!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"_**Play time is over! DEMON APOCALUPSE!**_" DP roared, and the hunch back charged Sonic as he struggled to return back to his dark form.

_Come on... Come on! Not now of all times!_ Sonic mentally cursed. _Oh screw it._

The blue blur jumped high into the air, far above the DP.

"Alright Perce, just forgive me for this. SONIC WIND!" Sonic curled into a ball and began to rotate around DP at high speeds as he did with Dark, and kept on doing it until the dirt and debris made the vortex solid.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" DP roared and a blast of dark energy erupted from his body, crashing against the vortex walls.

_Damn... I need to finish this now_. Sonic urged himself to speed up, and leapt out of the vortex wall, hitting DP across the face, and became one with the blue vortex once again.

Sonic repeatedly hit DP across the face and body, pestering the demon majorly.

"_**SHOW YOURSELF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! ALLOW ME TO RIP YOU TO SHREADS!**_" DP roared over the howling winds, which abruptly stopped.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sonic taunted from above, revealing himself.

DP looked up, only to ger a powerful axe kick right between the eyes, knocking the demon down into a daze.

Demon Percy collapsed to the ground with a thud, reverting back to the normal Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" Zoe cried out, and ran for her boyfriend, the gods, Demigods and Mobians right behind her.

She sat down above Percy's head, and cradled his head in her lap, whils Sonic just stood there, a tear in the corner of his eye from knocking out a friend.

Clapping caught the blue blur's attention. His head snapped in the directioon of the clapping to see the two very people he hated the most (other than Eggman) - Mephiles the Dark and Luke Castellan (or Kronos, whatever is preferred).

"What do you two want?" Zoe asked, her voice dripping venom.

"Oh, just the blood of Percy and Sonic. We have Percy, and as we already have Sonic's blood - from when Annabeth stabbed him on Tamalpais - and we are off to begin our quest for world destruction." Kronos explained in brief, his voice so cold that frost was probably forming around the area.

"Now, sit back and enjoy your destruction." Mephiles chuckled darkly, and both of them teleported over to the Dark Master Emerald.

"_Εμείς , Μερχιλέs στο σκοτάδι και Κρόνου , τον Τιτάνα του χρόνου , να καλέσει την ιερή δύναμη των διαστάσεων δάκρυ για να εξαφανίσουν τα αρχαία Νόμους , και να ξεκινήσει μια νέα εποχή για τις γνωστές δύο πιο ισχυρά κόσμους : Γη και Moβius! Σκούρο Δάσκαλος σμαράγδι, μας παραχωρήσει δύναμη και θα μας επιτρέψει να εξαλείψει αυτό το άθλιο κόσμο!_" Mephiles and Kronos chanted, and the Dark Master Emerald began glow brightly, and as if on cue, a circle of dark purple and white began to swirl around the two, and then erupted into a vortex, cutting through the ground and into the put below.

(Translated to English: We, Mephiles the Dark and Kronos, Titan of Time, call upon the sacred power of the Dimensional Tear to obliterate the Ancient Laws, and start a new era on the two most powerful worlds known: Earth and Mobius! Dark Master Emerald, grant us power and allow us to obliterate this wretched world!)

"No! Sonic shouted as the pair of villans vanished from sight. Sonic summoned tried to summon Excalibur, but it was usless.

"Damn it... Damn it all..." Sonic cursed under his breath.

"What are you doing?!" Thalia snapped, mmarching up to Sonic.

"Finishing what I started." Sonic replied, but only got a kiss on the lips in reply.

"Come back alive, or I'll gut you like a fish." Thalia threatened, and let her boyfriend go.

"No you won't, as I'll be back in Mobius." Sonic mutted under his breath, and jumped into the vortex like a fool, weaponless and powerless...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Woah... Third Person all the way through is not good for me.**

**Percy: Yeah it is, as Doomwave is dead again, and I'm unconsious.**

**Me: Oh well. This story ends in the next few chapters anyway. Probably 30, 31 or 32 if lucky.**

**Percy: So, can I get back with Annabeth when this is over?**

**Me: NO DUMBASS! You killed her, remember!**

**Percy: -_-**

**Zoe: *slaps Percy round the back of the head* That's for loving Annabeth. *knees Percy where Apollo doesn't shine* And that's for wanting to get back with her.**

**Percy: Abusive girlfriends... -_-**

**Me: -_- Tell me about it...**

**Zoe: Read and Review so Soul lives to write next chapter!**

**Me and Percy: RUN!**

**Zoe: *chases after us both***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	29. Chapter 29: Up It's Ass? NO WAY!

**Me (Soul): Chapter 29 is here… I think… Not too sure.**

**Doomwave: I thought this was the final battle?**

**Me: -_- … Just do the god damn disclaimer.**

**Doomwave: Soul only owns these A/Ns and the plot line – nothing more.**

**Me: Good boy. Now, Enjoy**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

"No! I shouted as the pair of villains vanished from sight. I summoned tried to summon Excalibur, but it was useless.

"Damn it... Damn it all..." I cursed under his breath.

"What are you doing?!" Thalia snapped, marching up to me.

"Finishing what I started." I replied, only to get a kiss on the lips in reply.

"Come back alive, or I'll gut you like a fish." Thalia threatened, and let me go.

"No you won't, as I'll be back in Mobius." I muttered under my breath, and jumped into the vortex.

In the vortex, all that was around me was swirling lights of purples, reds, dark blues and golds.

"Mephiles! Kronos!" I yelled out as I descended through the vortex.

"Sonic, you are the biggest idiot known to jump in here alone – weapon less and powerless." A dark voice chuckled all around me, and the next thing it said made my blood run cold.

"_I__** am **__this void!_" I then noticed that the voice was a mixture between Mephiles and Kronos.

"What?! But… How?!" I yelled, and an ice cold chuckle filled the vortex.

"_It's easy Sonic: I am the most powerful being in the universe! More powerful than even you!_" The union of voices laughed maniacally, shockwaves battering against my body.

"JUST FIGHT ME!" I screamed in anger, red in my eyes.

"_You and your ego Sonic; I guess that I need to knock you down a few pegs._" The voices chuckled darkly, and black mist began to swirl in front of me, and solidify.

The figure was completely deformed. Here is the nicest description I could give it: it looked a lot like Solaris' true form, in some way, but this thing was shaped like a huge dragon. It was pitch black, with glowing dark gold streaks what ran up its arms, wings, legs, belly, chest, back, tail and head. In other words, it had streaks like this all over it, all of them reaching to the centre of the beast's chest – where a demonic purple gem stone rested, dark gold bone keeping it held in place. The underside though was covered in red armour plates by the looks of it.

"Whoa… that is top class ugly." I snickered out loud, only a roar from the dragon being my reply.

"_This is first class __**power**__, Sonic the Hedgehog! You have no chance against me now!_" The voice laughed, but they weren't the dragon – they were still in the void.

"I may not stand a chance; but that doesn't mean I'll permanently dent your pride!" I growled in frustration, and clenched both of my fists. "And by the way,_ cowards_," a spat that word out with so much venom that it could fill up the Pacific Ocean, "Why use a puppet to fight me? Fight me yourselves!" I roared out the challenge, clenching my fists so tightly that my knuckles were probably white.

"_So be it, Sonic. Your fate has been sealed…_" Kronos and Mephiles' voice faded, and the dragon snapped its jaws at me.

"That's not nice! I'll name you Snappy-" cue the dragon to roar, "-… I take that as a 'no'. How about 'Dickhead'?" I offered ever so innocently. The _darling_ of a dragon breathed a column of purple fire towards me, leaving me to dive to the left, scorching a few patches of fur on my right leg.

I hissed in pain as the scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils, and the dragon flew past me, battering me with its wing.

I howled in pain as I felt the barbs on the dragon's wings biting into my skin, as if I was getting mauled by a starving, peed off lion. Gritting my teeth, I attempted to charge the dragon, but then, as if on cue, an army of monsters like the dragon emerged from the walls of the vortex.

They all surrounded me, and built up their attacks.

"I'm _so_ loved!" I yelled with so much sarcasm, not even hell would be full.

They didn't even hesitate as all of the attacks were launched at me, and all I could mutter was one curse: "Crap…"

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Really, Sonic? Three times? You're lucky that I care for my champion." Chaos grumbled from behind me. I could see a blurred figure of an eye with feet and arms.

"Not my fault those monsters hate me so much." I cursed, rubbing my eyes as my body burned in pain.

"Well, you should know their weak spot, should you not?" Chaos asked, his mood changing slightly.

"I'm guessing the gem in the centre of its chest?" I shrugged my shoulders as if it should've been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wrong, Sonic. When you hit them there, it draws your energy from you, as it manipulated your attacks with ease. The only way to kill the leader is to get inside of the actual being, and that has the gem in its chest. The others are invulnerable all the time that the Dragon Leader is alive. Percy is fine, as well, Sonic. As you have seven degree burns all over you, healing rapidly as it only allowed you to enter your dark form again." Chaos explained, answering a few unasked questions in the process.

"So… How so I am supposed to get inside of the dragon Solaris thing?" I asked, beginning go grow a bit impatient with my patron.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, an evil glint in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"Any other way?" I asked, nervousness taking over.

"Unless you want to risk being torn apart by the thing's teeth." Chaos reasoned, sending another series of shivers to crawl down my spine.

"Well, I certainly don't wanna be shoved up that thing's ass, do I?!" I yelled in anger.

"Suit yourself. Now wake up, Sonic, as your friends are in danger." Chaos then waved his hand in front of my eyes, and the world around me faded away to nothingness.

_Well,_ I mentally chuckled to myself, _time to fry a dragon leader._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I groggily opened my eyes.

Bright lights were hovering above me, but I wasn't where Sonic had died. Instead, I was in a throne room. A seven foot throne stood in the centre of the room – which was covered in different coloured armours, and a figure in full white and electrum trimming battle armour rested upon the electrum and diamond throne, its left arm supporting his head as it's elbow prodding up his arm from the arm rest.

"Perseus Jackson." The figure spoke, with a male voice. I flinched at my full name.

"Yeah?" I asked, not wanting to get on this guy's bad side, as my senses were screaming out '_DANGER! DANGER! THIS GUY IS INSANELY POWERFUL!_'

"I believe that you are wondering who I am. Am I right or wrong?" the figure asked, making me even more nervous.

"Y-y-yes sir." I stuttered out, and he gave a small chuckle.

"Well, Perseus, I am what is known as time – the true personification of time to be exact." He answered, and drew a four foot sword with a hourglass on the butt of the sword's hilt. He held it in the air, and the blade morphed into a six foot electrum walking stick.

I was baffled by what he just said, as me and long words go _way_ back, with sworn hate to each other.

He let out a gentle laugh and used the walking stick to pull himself from his throne. His armour left his body and he was dressed in slacks, white dress shirt and brightly polished black dress shoes. He had glowing golden eyes, a long grey beard and long grey hair, that made me look bald probably.

"Much better, that armour was getting heavy." He muttered under his breath, but my ears still caught it.

"I'll put it simple for you: I am Chronos, Primordial God of Time. I gave Kronos a small portion of my powers… but the power became too much for him, and he was driven insane by it, leading him to devouring five of his six children, and he nearly killed Rhea in rage when he found out that Zeus had not been devoured, and was growing up to overcome me. I was the being that held him back as she fled Orthys, and sneaked Zeus back into Orthys to make Kronos disgorge his siblings. And you know the rest of the tale – after all, you are one of the only people I remember that put hundreds of years' worth of war into a sentence or two." The man explained, answering all of my questions… well, all except one.

"What am I doing here though?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I am here to warn you of the next battle, and tell you how to beat the demons currently exiting the void that Mephiles and Kronos have now become. Sonic is severely burnt, and is nearly dead. But Chaos is speaking with him as we speak. But, I request something in return." Chronos offered.

"What's the catch?" I asked, drumming my fingers into my thighs impatiently, eager to fight.

"Sonic knows of this child already, but I ask of you to look out for a grandson of mine. He is a Demigod child of Melione, and has equal powers over both time and souls – his power to twist someone's soul to his own will frightening in many ways. He maybe could even control me if he grew powerful enough! When this battle is over, please collect him and take him somewhere safe for him – Camp Half Blood to be exact." Chronos pleaded, love for his grandson in his eyes.

"Alright, who is he, and where does he live?" I asked, accepting his offer.

"I'll tell you the address soon, but I will tell you his name and titles: Brian Nox, Prince of Souls, Heir to Time." Chronos answered, a saddening look written across his face.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And I'm DONE!**

**Doomwave: Final battle?**

**Me: Yeah… About that… Next chapter… Hopefully… -_- I've already had a fight at school, and thrown outta six lessons, and I shit load of homework… Nice welcome back school… I'll fire bomb you on Monday! :D That is how much I love you! And to add to the joy, I'll play the TROLOL song as school burns! Maybe even Burn It Down by Linkin Park for the giggles.**

**Doomwave: Still no sense of humour.**

**Me: OI! I already have to spend a week with a Spanish family two days after my birthday, faggot!**

**Doomwave: Can it sword brain.**

**Me: Idiot.**

**Doomwave: Loner.**

**Me: Vampire.**

**Doomwave: Bastard.**

**Me: READ AND REVIEW SO DOOMWAVE HAS ANOTHER BURIAL!**

**Doomwave: Yeah! Wait… WHAT?! NO!**

**Me: *pulls out silver stake and cell phone* VAN HESLING SHALL KILL YOU SON OF DRACULA!**

**Doomwave: *runs***

**Me: *chases Doomwave***

**Electro: *puts on chase music***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	30. Finale: The Final Battle Extract

**Me (Soul): The final shitty chapter is here! I will have an epilogue up, and then this story is done! I enjoyed this story, but I'm focusing more on writing other stuff, which explains my bit of time to update.**

**Doomwave: You threw up like six times writing Percabeth for a PJO story you are currently writing.**

**Me: Yeah, and I am gonna make it Pertemis (Percy and Artemis) as that shipping is awesome! And when did I become so happy, nutty and into love?**

**Doomwave: When you began Anger Management and counselling for being Emo.**

**Me: I only wear black clothes, have long dark red hair and a strange obsession with killing people, seeing people dying and watching blood…**

**Doomwave: -_- that is an Emo, dumbass!**

**Me: Who cares? You lot know what I don't own, so I ain't gonna repeat it! Enjoy while my crowd of five thousand or so views tear Doomwave apart!**

**Doomwave; SAVE ME!**

**Me: Bring the popcorn while I watch vampy get torn apart! :D**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I groggily opened my eyes to a teary eyed Zoe above me.

"Hey, Zoe, stop crying, I thought you had no emotion for boys?" I joked weakly, and I saw those volcanic eyes I love open, and I was crushed into a hug by Zoe.

"Agh… Can't… Breath…" I choked out as I could feel my bones snapping through the intensity of the hug.

Then, as if on cue, a large roar exploded throughout the area. Zoe helped me sit up, and I could just about see a severely burnt Sonic kneeling at the edge of a dark coloured vortex, seeming to absorbing energy from the vortex.

"You're kidding me." I cracked in pain as I forced my body to rise to my feet and limp over to Sonic. Chronos told me that the energy of the vortex could be absorbed by Sonic and I only, as we apparently had a mixture of both Mobian and Godly blood running through our veins.

As if on cue, a clawed hand erupted from the vortex, attempting to grab Sonic, but the clawed hand bounced off of an invisible vortex surrounding Sonic.

"Sonic!" I weakly called, and he turned to me, his signature grin written across his face – blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Percy… We have to stop Kronos and Mephiles." Sonic replied as I staggered over to him.

"So, how about we deal with the clawed hand first?" I asked, confused at how he wasn't fazed by the dragon.

"I've seen deadlier. I've _fought_ deadlier on the brink of death." Sonic chuckled a bit.

I just rolled my eyes at Sonic's laid back personality.

"You guys!" he yelled over at the gods, Mobians and Demigods, their attention snapping to the battered hedgehog.

"Somehow goy up the gem dragon, but don't hit the gem with _ANYTHING_ unless you want to make the fights harder! Take the thing apart by crawling up its ass; and rip it apart internally! Percy and I have the two insane crack heads sorted!" He called over to them, and the dragon erupted from the vortex, a few hundred billion baby dragons following.

"Shouldn't we help them?" I asked, finally standing next to Sonic.

"Naaa… They'll be fine. Come on, we have a pair of creeps to fry." Sonic chuckled, and we looked down to see that the void was expanding.

"Here's the plan." Sonic said, not taking his eyes from the growing vortex.

_We're screwed…_ I mentally cursed when he claimed to have a plan.

"Both of us can't attack him simultaneously, so one of us plants our sword into the vortex wall, gaining energy, while the other fights the two as they seemed to of merged. We switch around when the other is drained or the other has enough energy. But first, we need power to get down there, and so our power levels are increased majorly." Sonic explained, and as if on cue, seven emeralds formed from nothing and began to r0otate around us both, speeding up by the second.

By instinct, I uncapped Riptide as Excalibur formed in Sonic's left hand; we raised both of our sword arms into the air and crossed our legendary swords across one another.

"_**The servers are,**_

_**The Seven Chaos.**_

_**Chaos is power,**_

_**Power enriched by the heart.**_

_**Chaos Emeralds;**_

_**Heed our voices and grant us the ultimate power to save both Earth and Mobius!**_" Sonic and I chanted subconsciously. The words seemed to flow out of my mouth, and the Chaos Emeralds began to brighten until we were both engulfed in a bright white light.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And that's a wrap!**

**Four and a half thousand viewers: CONTINUE THE CHAPTER! *All pull out various weaponry, ranging from flame torches and pitch forks to AK47s, RPG7s, swords and 50 cliburs***

**Doomwave: Shit… they have fire *runs***

**Me: Well… How long do you want the chapter? *reaches for electrum sword and shield that are under bed***

**Four and a half thousand viewers: Ten thousand words!**

**Me: Two and a half thousand.**

**Four and a half thousand viewers: Seven and a half!**

**Me: Four to six thousand and you have a deal.**

**Four and a half thousand viewers: Done! Now WRITE!**

**Me: Well… F***…**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

When the bright white light died down, stood two figures with auras more powerful than _all_ of the Olympians together.

The shorter one was a golden hedgehog with deep ruby eyes and red and white sneakers. His seven quills all stood upwards as if hanging upside down.

The other figure was also male, but he was glowing sea green now, with his classic Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans rippling in the breeze that the powerful auras released. His raven black hair was in its usual wild manner, and his eyes were now glowing lime green; and sea green where his pupils should be.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Perseus Jackson had entered their super states, but their power levels continues to increase until Sonic's fur was now rapidly changing between yellow, pink, green, teal and white – Hyper Sonic – while Percy's skin was radiating a white light, while his hair and eyes changed at the same speed as Sonics fur through various colours such as blue, lime green, aqua, crimson red and onyx black (Primordial Perseus). His clothing was wildly flapping in the strong winds radiating from the pair.

"Let's scramble some Demon / Titan!" Both of them laughed and dived into the vortex head first, trying to catch up to the pair of lunatics.

"Percy!" Hyper Sonic's voice echoed throughout the vortex, "I'll dash ahead and deal with the pair, pushing them both up here. You stop the vortex from growing!"

Primordial Percy acknowledged Hyper Sonic's calls, and Hyper Sonic dashed forwards at the speed of light, chasing after Kronos and Mephiles.

Primordial Percy rammed Riptide into the wall of the vortex, and it ceased to grow, and Percy felt his power level continuously grow.

With Hyper Sonic he had nearly caught up with the two… Well… They found him. A massive demon the size of a planet barrelled into Sonic, sending the multi-coloured hedgehog flying backwards a bit.

The demon was a dark gold with purple cracks running in between plates of armour, the Dark Master Emerald sitting encrusted in its chest. It was probably twice the size of the Giant King, Porphyrion.

"Woah… is this you two, or another puppet to beat up?" Hyper Sonic teased, and dived out of the way, narrowly missing a beam of dark fire.

"That's not nice! I'll have to slap you silly!" Hyper Sonic chuckled, and Chaos Controlled behind the monstrosity, only to see that a head was also there.

"See ya later ugly." Hyper Sonic snickered and kicked the thing upwards.

The ruby eyed hedgehog dashed up after the demon and began to rapidly punch and kick it around the place, trying to drain his power as quick as possible.

He then called Excalibur, and drained the last of his hyper energy into the sword.

He wildly cut the demon, and decided to finish it off with his classic 'spin ball blade thing'. (**A/N: watch the S&TBK intro or the scene when Camelot is falling apart and he is fleeing with the remaining Knights of the Round Table.**)

"Percy! Take over!" Hyper Sonic roared as he reverted back to his normal state, and rammed Excalibur hilt deep into the vortex wall.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

(**A/N: Yeah, this fight is gonna be a bit like a game… But it's still gonna be epic… Hopefully… Well… Each battle is gonna be short… So… Yeah… Expect frequent POV changes.**)

**Percy's point of view:**

"Percy! Take over!" Sonic roared in the distance, and I pulled Riptide out of the vortex wall. I began my descent downwards, and I saw a big ugly monster.

"Hey, ugly! This is my world, not yours, so kiss my backside!" I shouted, raising my sword above my head.

The monster turned to face me, only to get sword in one of its heads. An ear splitting cry of pain screeched throughout the area.

"Perseus… I will destroy you!" Kronos' voice roared; the head I stabbed lunged for me.

"Not today, idiot!" I sneered, and set my sword a flame thanks to being Hestia's champion. I swung in wide arcs, making sure that each slash did a satisfying amount of damage.

"Time to party!" I cheered, and threw Riptide like a javelin down Kronos' throat.

"_Give him pain Perseus!_" My dad cheered from above, his voice echoing throughout the vortex.

"_Get in there Perce!_" Hermes cheered as well.

"Kronos! You shall pay for all the pain that you caused!" I yelled at the Titan Lord, and I shot a beam of energy at the monster, Riptide returning back to my pocket. I could feel my energy nearly completely depleted.

"Sonic! Rain Hades on these guys!" I shouted, and uncapped Riptide, ramming it into the vortex wall.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Sonic! Rain Hades on these guys!" Percy shouted, and I pulled Excalibur from the wall of the vortex.

"Come on ugly! Let me show you what happens to people who piss me off!" I taunted, and Mephiles' hideous voice echoed from the head Percy hadn't stabbed.

"_Come and meet your doom, Sonic the RAT!_" Mephiles spat, and shot beams of dark energy towards me.

"Alright Mephiles, you are the meaning of _ass HOLE!_" I gritted my teeth and charged the demon, Excalibur at my side.

"_Send Mephiles back to the Demon Realm Sonic!_" I heard Shadow yell from above as we descended deeper into the pit.

"_You can do it Sonic!_" Silver called, giving me a bit of extra encouragement.

I drilled into the demon, dragging my sword all the way across the demon's body.

"Die!** DEMON APOCOLYPSE!**" Mephiles roared, and tendrils of dark purple energy erupted from the beast's clawed hands and monstrous dragon-like mouth.

"Come on, Mephy! Is that all?!" I taunted, dodging and cutting down the tendrils. I never noticed another one snaking around my body until it had trapped my arms in place.

"Percy! Give me a hand here!" I roared, and saw Percy already diving down towards me.

_We can't keep fighting like this._ I gritted my teeth in pain as the tendrils tightened around my body.

Percy began to hack at the tendrils, but he nearly got caught by a few.

"Just let me do my thing." I assured Percy, and curled up into a ball, and literally shredded the tendril apart.

"How long can you hold them both off without Riptide?" I asked Percy, a quick deadly plan forming in my mind.

"Probably around a minute or two… I don't know… why?" Percy asked, suspicious.

"Hand it here. You hold both of them so I can make this vortex's size decrease!" I barked, and snatched Riptide, only to throw both blades into opposite walls of the vortex.

"GO!" I ordered Percy, and dashed for Excalibur. I pushed so the blade was facing downwards, and headed for Percy's sword, Riptide.

I did the same as I did with Excalibur, so the vortex was now filling me with twice as much power, upgrading me from my hyper state so that my quills were now facing downwards once again, but they were pulsing gold. I was in one of my strongest forms yet: Chaos Sonic.

"PERCY!" I barked at my friend, and he travelled behind the monsters known as Kronos and Mephiles.

"ULTIMATE… BLAST!" Both of us yelled simultaneously, and a bright flash of white light erupted from us both.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

The bright white died down, revealing four figures and a dark purple portal underneath them all.

"Give up Mephiles and Kronos! You have been defeated!" Perseus and Chaos Sonic glowered at the demon and Titan, who both shared the same look of panic.

Both of them eyed the portal forming beneath their feet.

"When we give up, all worlds will cease to exist. We curse you Sonic and Perseus, which you will both become the most hated people in the entire Multiverse. Even your friends will hunt you, and you will die by your loved one's hands. Until next time, Adios!" they both laughed maniacally, and fell into the portal at their feet.

Percy was about to go after them, but the golden hedgehog held his friend back.

_Until next time, Seaweed Brain,_ the now malice voice of Percy's first ever love whispered in his head.

"I'll find and kill you Annabeth Chase, I can promise you that." Percy muttered under his breath in a hushed voice.

"Percy, we go after them later. We return to our worlds for now, as this world will fall apart." Sonic smiled to his friend.

"Do you have to return?" Percy asked Sonic, sadness washing over him.

"Perseus Jackson, for the Dimensional Tear to restore itself, everyone must return to their own worlds. This is farewell, my champion." Chaos appeared next to the two, and Sonic clapped Percy on the back.

"We'll meet again, I promise. And please, tell Thalia that I'm sorry…" Sonic requested; a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'll see to it… Sonic the Hedgehog, Saviour of Mobius." Percy gave Sonic one last hug, and Sonic muttered out a few words:

"Sayonara, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus."

And they both faded from each other, returning to their respected worlds.

The same thing was happening above, and then the world they were once in vanished, only leaving an empty black void…

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Okay… A bit short…**

**Four and a half thousand viewers: Two thousand words!**

**Me: I'll make it up to you guys!**

**Four and a half thousand viewers: How exactly?**

**Me: I'll show the first chapter of my unreleased PJO story (title still in making).**

**Four and a half thousand viewers: It better be good.**

**Me: Until next time, enjoy this preview!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

_(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)_

_The remains of war rested around me. I looked through the doors of death and spotted Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Hazel Lévesque standing there, weapons at their sides._

_I recapped Riptide and did the quickest walk I could do through the gateway, exiting Tartarus, Annabeth limping just behind me._

_"Percy!" Nico shouted, ending my moment of joy._

_I turned around to see all of the monsters reforming in Tartarus and now marching once again towards us._

_"We've got to close the doors!" I shouted, and Annabeth gave me a look as if to say 'you just figured that out?'._

_I shrugged as all eight of us marched for the Doors of Death._

_Annabeth and I had the worst of injuries: Annabeth having a sprained ankle from her showdown with Arachne, and myself having a deep gouge in my right thigh._

_Leading the army was some of the few giants that are still surviving: Gration, Porphyrion, Leon, Thoon, Clytius, Agrios, Hippolytus, Mimas, Pallas and Pelorous._

_One thought swam through my mind as I looked behind the giants, to see armies of like what... 6000 to 20,000 monsters? Well, that thought was this: We are so screwed if we fight now._

_I uncapped Riptide and we all got ready for battle until fifteen flashes of light shot down from above._

_The lights dimmed down to show my dad (Poseidon), Zeus, Hades, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysius, Demeter, Athena, Hermes, Ares, Hecate, Aphrodite (wow... Never saw that coming), Hestia (bigger surprise!) And Hephaestus stood there, all weapons drawn and wearing full battle armour._

_The gods then flashed away again, taking us with them, and not closing the Doors of Death._

_We seemed to reappear back on the Argo II._

_"What the Hades was that for?!" Annabeth shouted, and all of the gods glared at her._

_"We had to close the Doors of Death! Even though one of us had to stay behind!" Nico argued._

_"We had to get you out of there, otherwise you eight would of been pulverised. Camp Half Blood though, is in serious danger." My dad said, not meeting my eyes._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, fully aware that it would be the Romans as they are currently marching our camp - my home._

_"The Romans are about to begin their assault on Camp Half-Blood. No matter what we have done to try and prevent it, the Romans only accused us of siding with the greeks. You will need to return to camp and help with the oncoming battle. The giants can wait a bit longer as they have quite a bit to march before getting to Mount Olympus." Hera explained, and every demigod's eyes went wide._

_"Then take us there!" Jason cried out, and the gods flashed us away. Oh, how much I hate teleporting._

_(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)_

_When we reappeared in camp, all we could see was that Camp Half-Blood was in war mode - and they were lining up archers, and all styles of fighters up around the place._

_We all stayed on the Argo II, and a lot more campers (Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardener. You know, people like that) came aboard the flying ship. Nyssa, from the Hephaestus cabin, also came aboard with two other Hephaestus campers and made some Greek fire bombs. Coach Hedge got on one of the massive guns, and Leo headed back to the control room to activate the Greek fire cannons._

_When purple shirts began to show themselves, everything in camp Half-Blood went silent, as if the entire world itself was holding its breath._

_Then, the Roman archers kicked in, sending volleys of arrows at the soldiers below us. Annabeth wasn't allowed to fight thanks to her sprained ankle, but my leg was healed by water, thank the gods, as I'm a Son of Poseidon._

_I grabbed the rope ladder and began to descend down to the battle below._

_I looked up to see Jason coming down after me, and no one else, so Piper was probably taking care of Annabeth. I could see the Stoll twins formulating some devious last second pranks to launch at the Romans._

_Jason and I charged into the battle, Octavian leading the legion of Romans._

_"Octavian!" Jason roared in anger at the auger, and his face of delight immediately morphed into fear at the sight of Jason and me._

_Both of us trained our eyes on the son of Apollo, and we ran for him._

_Octavian let out a girly squeak and ran for his life away from us and deeper into the sea of Romans._

_Jason and I charged after Octavian, cutting down any Roman that got in our way. Reyna then got in my way at the back of the army, and let us both through._

_"Why are you helping us?" I asked her._

_"I believe you when you said that that Leo kid didn't fire upon New Rome deliberately. Octavian decided that this would be the perfect reason to declare war upon the Greeks, so he got the entire camp to come with him after he found the location of this camp. By the way, Octavian ran through there." Reyna glared at the direction Octavian travelled in._

_Jason and I didn't waste any time on waiting. We just ran forward, as we could hear the clumsy legacy of Apollo running through the bushes. The sounds of people dying and sword clashing against shields rung throughout the forest._

_Jason and I soon stopped 100 metres away from the big house, and I could see Octivan lining up Dynamite across the porch of the big house._

_"OCTIVAN!" I shouted in anger as I saw a wide, evil smile on his face._

_"Payback, Perseus Jackson." He snickered and pulled out a lighter. He flipped the switch and he lit up a strand of string which led across all of the TNT packs._

_"NO!" I roared and charged, wanting to kill Octavian. Then, the explosion happened._

_Octavian leapt sideways just before the blast, and I was hit full on. I was sent hurtling backwards into Jason, and we were both knocked to the ground._

_"I will enjoy killing your friends, Percy." Octavian sneered, and before he could say another word, a Stygian Iron sword was impaled through his chest. Octivan dropped dead like a sack of potatoes almost instantly._

_Nico stood there, and glared at the Big House, which was now engulfed in flames. Wood splints littered the ground, and black smoke billowed into the air from the oversized bonfire._

_"Come on, Percy. We've gotta go!" Nico barked and Jason helped me up._

_I shook him off of me and told him I was fine, and we ran for the lake, where the Argo II was floating, its wooden ladder down._

_"QUICKLY!" I heard Annabeth scream as Nico scrambled up the ladder first, followed by Jason and then me._

_We reached the top and Piper cut the ropes with her dagger, and the ladder fell, the angered Romans with it._

_I looked around the hull to see many injured campers, and then Chiron._

_He was staring sadly at the remains of Camp Half-Blood. We had barely put up a fight. Our home was destroyed. The Romans would now be patrolling New York and all over the states for us, so no matter where we went, the Romans would be there to kill us._

_The purple shirted warriors cheered as we retreated, their weapons elevated into the air as the yelled in triumph._

_I could count around thirty campers on the top deck - including Chiron, and us eight that belonged here - that probably survived that battle with the Romans. So many lives lost... 200 at the most._

_(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!) (A/N: I would end this chapter here, but I feel like continuing this one.)_

_That night for me was restless._

_The gods had appeared at sun set to warn us that the second we get to Mount Olympus, we were going to have to fight for our lives. A hundred or so campers and fifteen gods against armies of like 20,000 monsters._

_My dad, Poseidon, stood next to me on the hull of the Argo II, both of us awaiting any trouble while we crossed the seas to Greece._

_"So... Dad... Any trouble in Atlantis?" I asked him._

_"Not really Percy. Just the normal amount of sea monsters grouping up and attacking the city from time to time - nothing my armies can't handle." My dad gave me a weak smile in return._

_"I wonder how mum's doing." I smiled to myself as I thought of her._

_"I wouldn't know Percy. This is the only time that I have been allowed to leave Atlantis or Olympus." Dad shrugged._

_"The second this war is over, I'm going straight home to her's and then go back on the run from the Romans." I looked down at the churning waves as they lapped against the side of the Argo II._

_"We can shield you Greek demigods from the Romans Percy. Hopefully, the Romans return to Camp Jupiter and will not bother the Greeks again. But, then there is a big 'if' Percy. What if we lose this war to Gaia? What if you die during this war?" Dad turned to me, his sea green eyes misty._

_"Dad, then I'll die fighting by my friend's sides, not alone. I will rather die saving my friends, not die and they still die." I said, meaning every word that I said._

_"With a hundred or so campers and us gods, we should win the war." Dad smiled bleakly._

_"What about the Doors of Death? How can we close them?" I asked, changing the subject completely._

_"We will still need to close the doors. There is another way out of Tartarus, but you have to climb out of the pit. Whoever stays behind must wait for a god to collect them, or they have to climb out as they are not bound to Tartarus. Also, with Thanatos on our side, we will stand quite a bit of a chance. The son of Nyx will be quite helpful with keeping Gaia asleep once we return her to her slumber." My dad explained. All of a sudden, my father's trident materialised in his hands and he got into a defensive position._

_I uncapped Riptide and got ready to battle whatever startled my father, and a gigantic serpent broke through the water. The serpent had sickly green and yellow scales; the sickly yellow covering it's under body. On its back, sharp spines protruded from its back, and on its eyes were a bright amber with midnight black slits in the centre of the eye, reminding me of a reptile's eyes in so many ways. The serpent's body length was at least ten metres, and about a metre wide. Bright yellow razor teeth lined its jaws, making the serpent look like it was a member of Gaia's armies._

_"What the Hades is that thing?!" I yelled over the sound of water cascading down, and then the serpent trained its eyes on me._

_"Return to your grave!" Dad bellowed at the serpent, and it just let out a cry of anger and swam back down to the bottom of the sea._

_"We should stick to the sky." Dad glared at the waters before turning his back on them._

_"I'll tell Leo to do it tomorrow morning, dad." I smiled at him before turning my back on the open seas too._

_(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)_

_The roar of an explosion roared through my ears. I was thrown from my bed as flames lit up the place. A ringing filled up my ears, all I could see was red, my taste was just bloody. The scent of smoke clouded up my nostrils and all I could feel was extreme pain and agony as I collided with the wall._

_My eyes slowly gained focus to see that my bed and the wall behind it was in flames, and a gaping hole was in it. I could see out and into the clouds, so Leo had already taken to the skies after I just told him._

_I scrambled to my feet and ran for my bedroom door. Thank the gods that I slept fully clothed - jeans and a normal t-shirt on my body._

_I swung the door open and looked around to see Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank running towards the above deck, but no Annabeth. I ran towards her room, only to see it blasted open._

_"Percy! Come on!" I heard Nico shout, but I ignored him. I ran into Annabeth's room to see nothing but blood stained, torn clothes littering the ground, and a huge gaping hole was near the ceiling._

_Wasting no time on getting Riptide out and uncapping my sword, I got ready for whatever threat that had to come._

_A hand suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me from the room and up the corridor. I scrambled and tried to get away. I craned my head around to see Nico and Jason dragging me across the ground, struggling to get me away from the rooms._

_The pair dragged me up the stairs and onto the upper decks to see the rest of the seven, except Annabeth (whom was clutching her shoulder in pain), and six of the surviving campers were fighting some storm spirits. I broke their hold and charged into one of them and sent it tumbling from the Argo II._

_I could still count another twenty six or so storm spirits. I cut another one down, and my sword passed fight through its body, so I swung again and caught it with the flat of my blade, sending it flying from the Argo II. Two down for me, twenty four more to go._

_Piper, who is fighting like an Ares camper, slashing her dagger in wild arcs. Each strike hit home, ripping into storm spirits. I'm starting to disagree about her being a daughter of Aphrodite._

_Jason, Leo and Nico were wild with their weapons. Clarisse was running any storm spirit that got in her way through with her spear, and the Stoll twins were launching greek fire bombs at the horde of storm spirits._

_Katie Gardener was remorsefully cutting any storm spirit that got too close to the Stolls for them to fire bomb, and then you had Nyssa wildly cutting at any storm spirit that got in her way, same with Chris Rodriguez and Coach Hedge._

_I turned back to the main battle and saw Leo club a storm spirit round the head with his hammer, that also resembled what a blacksmith would usually use._

_I knocked another storm spirit over board until only one remained._

_It only hissed in anger, it's yellow eyes boring into us. Leo just raised his hammer and swung at it, knocking the storm spirit a clear sixteen metres away from the Argo II before falling towards the ground below._

_I then used this time to run up to Annabeth._

_"What happened in your room?" I asked her._

_"Demigod... Traitor..." She hissed out in pain, beads of sweat dripping down her brow._

_"Get the Apollo campers, NOW!" I barked as Annabeth started to lose focus. I looked at her wound and saw that it was a gruesome blacky brown colour._

_Nico walked up next to me, and gritted his teeth._

_"You don't need Apollo campers to tell that that wound is poisoned. Looks like something a blade that has been bathed in all five rivers of the underworld Percy." Nico said, and I gritted my teeth in anger._

_"She said that it was a demigod." I muttered, and Nico growled._

_"I want every camper here, now, so I can find whoever it was and send them to the Fields of Punishment." Nico barked, and a few campers went down below and came back up with fifty seven campers._

_"Seventeen are completely immobile at the moment, so they could not of possibly stabbed Annabeth." Nyssa told Nico, and I rose to my feet and turned to the group of demigods._

_I saw one kid with a black eye patch over one eye. One name popped into my head about that traitor._

_"Ethan Nakamura." I let the name hang, and the kid raised his head. It was Ethan._

_(__**A/N: sorry if I spelt Ethan's last name wrong or is I spelt Nemesis wrong, my spelling has decided to go crap on me.**__)_

_"Bind him." I ordered, and a few Ares campers bound him in cesterial bronze chains._

_"Why did you do it? And how are you alive? Last thing I remembered, you were falling to your death." I asked, and the son of Nemesis let out a rasping sigh of annoyance._

_"Gaia is my patron, idiot." He laughed, and seventeen flashes of light appeared on the deck. All of the gods who appeared last time stood there, as well as Thanatos and Nemesis._

_"My son..." The goddess of revenge whispered, but did not move. I could see flames in her eyes at her son's betrayal._

_"I believe this is another escaped soul, Hades?" Thanatos asked the god of the dead._

_"Yes, Thanatos. Take him to Punishment this time." Hades answered, and the guard of death walked over to Ethan and grabbed him. Both were gone in a flash._

_"What happened to my daughter?!" Athena asked as she ran towards Annabeth. Athena's brunette hair wrapped around to goddess' face as she craddled her dying daughter in her arms._

_"Apollo, can you heal her?" The goddess of wisdom asked the immature sun god._

_"I could-"_

_"It has been poisoned by a blade being dipped into all five rivers of the underworld." Nico cut Apollo off, and his eyes went wide. He quickly ran over to Annabeth, pushing Nico and I aside and inspected the wound._

_"The poison seems to of affected her blood stream. There is roughly thirty percent chance of her surviving after the war. The only thing I can think of is using her to close the Doors of Death." Apollo said solemnly after inspecting the wound for a few minutes._

_No... Annabeth is going to die? My Wise Girl is gone?_

_"No, we will not use her to do that." I glared at Apollo, "I will close the doors from the inside myself if necessary."_

_"Perseus Jackson, you will not do that. How will you possibly escape?!" Zeus yelled in anger._

_"Easy: I'll climb out of the pit. My dad said that it could be possible." I said._

_Zeus turned to his brother and glared at him._

_"We will first need to convince the primordial Tartarus to join our cause before you can escape the pit of Tartarus. It is inescapable to be honest, but Tartarus is not convinced so easily." Hades reasoned with me._

_"What about Thanatos?" I asked, and the God of Death flashed back on the Argo II._

_"Even I am restricted to Tartarus. You, Annabeth and Nico are lucky that you were not driven insane while in Tartarus." Thanatos replied, his feathered midnight black wings tucked behind his back._

_"I know, as from my own experience before the twins captured me. Even a few days down there is enough to cause insanity." Nico added, fiddling with his skull ring awkwardly._

_"I'll... Be fine... Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled at me, a tear trickling down my cheeks._

_"I know Wise Girl, I know..." I smiled weakly at her, gently rubbing her cheek with my thumb._

_"Warriors! We close in on Olympus, where Gaia awaits us! Don't hold anything back, and we shall prevail!" Zeus thundered from the hull of the Argo two._

_I uncapped Riptide and looked over the side of the ship slightly, only to see 15,000 or so monsters standing there, including my best buddy the Minotaur, the Chimera, Echidna, Nemean Lion, and a load of other good friends of mine which I killed within my life line as a demigod._

_Porphyrion and Gration stood at the front of the army, which consisted of monsters such as the following: Dracane, Hell Hounds, Telekines, and Spartus._

Talk about having fun,_ I mentally cursed, and then my rotten luck seemed to love me so much, Porphyrion had to bellow the very words I hate:_

_"TAKE DOWN THAT SHIP!"_


	31. Extra Chapter: The End ?

**Here we are with a generous sized epilodge for you guys! Enjoy, and read previous chapters for the Disclaimer!**

**Enjoy or go to Hades!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"Remind me to never travel like that again..." I grumbled as I face planted on the Olympian's throne room floor.

Zoe just gave a gentle laugh as she landed on top of me, Thalia and Nico following the second Zoe got off. I grunted in pain as I could've sword that a couple of verterbres in my spine popped out of place.

Each of the Olympians that thought in the battle inbetween the dimensions flashed in - including Hades - and the others flashed in a few minutes later. I rose to my feet and all four of us stood in the middle of the throne room, awaiting what the gods of Olympus had to say to us.

"Olympians! Demigods!" Zeus thundered, raising and slamming his Master Bolt into the ground. "We have witnessed the behaviour and heroism of each and every one of these four heroes; would anyone deny the gifts we give them?" Zeus questioned the council, his pin stripe suit creased from all of the demons that attacked him, Poseidon and Hades in the battle above the the Vortex.

"Nico di Angelo, my son, step forward!" Hades announced, and said person walked over to his father and bowed, and then over to Zeus and bowed again.

"Nico di Angelo, would you accept the greatest gift of all: God hood?" Zeus offered, everyone taken back by his genetosity.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but I would like to put that offer on hold for now as I would like to see what my other friends had to offer." Nico said carefully, not wanting to anger the God of Thunder any more.

Zeus just begrudgingly nodded his head. "Thalia Grace, daughter of ever so great me!" Zeus called, and my other best friend walked in front of her father's throne and bowed.

"Thalia, my daughter, for showing your courage, I would like to offer you the same as Nico di Angelo - god hood. A Major god to be exact. Choose carefully my daughter." Zeus offered, a glint in his eyes revealing that he was hoping that Thalia would accept.

"I'm sorry father, but I must decline this offer." She said, a slight crack in her voice. I guess that she and Sonic never said goodbye then.

"In fact father, could I offer my half sister something?" Artemis piped up, and all eyes turned to her. Zeus nodded in approval.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, I wish to offer you a place among my hunters to help heal your broken heart. All men are the same... Except Perseus over there." Artemis offered, gesturing over to me.

I blushed slightly at the comment, and Zoe slapped my upside the head, leaving me to curse about 'abusive girlfriends' under my breath - AND, get another slap round the face.

"Thank you Lady Artemis, I accept." Thalia smiled widely, beaming at the thought of getting away from her heart break.

"Then repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt." Artemis said, and Thalia repeated the Moon Goddess word for word, and a silver glow surrounded Thalia.

"Zoe Nightshade, Demi-titan daughter of Pleione and Atlas, step forward!" Zeus announced, and all attention turned to Zeus.

"Even though you are the spawn of a Titan, I will not destroy you, as you are friends with the Hero of Olympus. I offer you immortallity, serve as Artemis' immortal leitenant for all enternity. Well, if this is alright with Artemis herself, I presume?" Zeus offered, leaving an awestruck council to gape at the King of the Gods' level of generosity; one thing that he was never known for.

"I decline the offer, but will put my offer on hold until Percy decides his wish." Zoe managed out, still suprised by the God of Thunder's words.

Artemis nodded at Zoe, a small smile on her face.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon!" Zeus thundered, and everything went silent except for the crackle of fire from the Hearth.

I bowed down before my father, and then Zeus; awaiting for what their obvious offer was going to be.

"Before you offer me godhood, Zeus, I must decline. _But, _I still want something from you, so each and everyone of you swear on the Styx." I said, holding back a snicker at Zeus' look of building rage.

"We, the Olympian council, swear on the river Styx to agree to your wishes as long as it is wothin our power."

"Good. My wish is for my partron, Hestia, and Hades to have back their thrones on Olympus, as they deserve them." I said, and a eight year old goddess ran from the hearth and leapt on me, pulling me into a tight hug and gave me a childish peck on the cheek.

I chuckled at the Goddess' childish antics. She repeatedly thanked me non-stop, causing me to laugh even harder.

"My patron deserves her throne back on Olympus, so I gave it back to her. Same with Uncle Hades." I recieved a nod of appreciation from the God of the Dead.

"But you still deserve something - you are the three time saviour of the world." Hestia smiled at me.

"I must agree with our sister, Zeus, as he has only ever given his gift to someone else. At least we give him partical immortality - the same Artemis gives her huntresses." My father suggested to his younger brother.

"Very well. Do you accept our gift Perseus?" Zeus asked, hoping for me to say no.

"I accept the gift, as long as Zoe and Nico get immortallity along with me." I demanded, and Zeus offered them both, which they accepted.

"Zoe, do you wish to come back into the hunt as well?" Artemis asked once we were all immortal.

Zoe looked like she was in a mental war with herself, and she then gave her answer: "I'm sorry, Lady Artemis, but I must decline. Percy is a great friend, and I don't wish to turn my back on my new lover." Zoe said with a small smile, looking at me the whole time.

She then swung her arms around my neck and gave me a deep, passionate kiss on the lips, which I happily obliged to and wrapped my arms around her waist...

(**A/N: I'm gonna skip the next scene as I don't want to throw up doing romance scenes.**)

"And as the gifts have been given, meeting adjourned!" Zeus thundered, and Nico, Thalia, Zoe and I were flashed back to Camp Half-Blood.

Jason, Leo, Piper, the Stolls, Katie Gardener (the Stoll Beater), Clarrise la Rue and Chris Rodriguez stood at the camp border as if awaiting something, the rest of the camp and Chiron behind them.

Artemis, Hestia, Hades and my father then flashed in behind up, and my father announced: "Camp Half-Blood, Greeks and Romans, may I present to you the four of the many saviours of this dimension!"

The camp erupted in cheers, and Jason, Leo, Piper and the Stolls (Katie too so she can beat up the Stolls if they get out of line) came running down Half-Blood hill and crushed us all onto hugs (not the gods).

Everyone was silenced when Leo asked Thalia a question that would make him loose something very close to him.

"You single now Thals?" Leo asked, and got slugged in the jaw in reply.

All of the campers burst out laughing, and Jason pulled Thalia into a tight hug.

"Gonna enjoy the hunters while Sonic's back in his own world, Pinecone Face?" I asked, a smirk plastered on my face.

Thalia's electric blue eyes sparkled dangerously, warning me that she was about to electrcute me.

"I still love him... I just... Need some time to get over him." Thalia answered, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"He probably feels the same way you do now... Hopefully." I gave her a small smile and she pulled my into a tight hug.

Too bad our celebration was cut off by an Iris Message apppearing in the clearing, revealing a very scared Tails...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver all reappeared on a grassy plain in the middle of Green Hill Zone, each one of them searching for Sonic.

"CHAOS! GET HERE NOW!" Shadow roared up to the sky, and the Creator of all appeared in front of us in his normal black cloak, and his black hair slicked back.

"Why did you call?" He asked us all.

"Has Sonic gone back to Earth or something?" Tails asked out of curiosity.

Chaos closed his eyes and a navy blue aura surrounded him. After a few minutes, Chaos' eyes snapped wide open, his eyes were bright purple though.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked, eager for Chaos' answer. But it was never going to be a good answer, was it?

"... I can't scense Sonic within both Earth and Mobius... I think that the curse inflicted upon him and Perseus Jackson is starting to become reality already..." Chaos muttered lowly, fear dripping from each word that left his lips.

"Then where is he?" Knuckles asked, wanting to know where one of his closest friends are.

"One of the very world I can never enter: the Dark Realm. It is one of the only the only world I could never enter other than two other worlds as they wasn't created by me. Instead, it was created by my twin brother, Order. Order, though, at the minute, is trapped in an enternal prison: The Void. The only way to get in there is by the Dark Realm, the Realm of Nightmares and the Demon Kingdom." Chaos explained, begining to shake in fright.

"Can't we access there then?" Shadow asked, confused.

"No, no one without pure Darkness within their hearts cannot enter the realm. Even if you entered there, you would turn twisted and evil. In other words, you will be driven to insanity." Chaos explained, and everyone was struck with fear.

"Percy has darkness in his heart. He has a Demon form, does he not?" Silver suggested out of the blue.

"Of course! I have ten drachmas to contact them with!" Tails explained, and pulled out one of the golden coins.

He noticed the morning dew begining to settle in, and threw the coin into the mist and did the chant, and Percy appeared celebrating.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Percy asked, confused to their feared faces.

"It's Sonic - he isn't here. He is being held prisoner in a world known as the Dark Realm." Tails muttered, and murmers erupted throughout Camp Half-Blood.

"When did this happen?" Thalia asked, appearing next to Percy.

"It happened when the curse was placed on Percy and Sonic. Sonic was sent to the Dark Realm, thanks to the blood of a demon running through his veins." Chaos explained, backing me up.

Percy, Thalia and Zoe rapidly paled until they were white as ghosts.

"Can we get him back?" Thalia asked, and all of the Mobians and Chaos shook their heads to say no.

"The only way to get there is for Order to take us there, but even that is impossible." Chaos reasoned.

"We will fight on and save Sonic then! Bring Order to us, and we will get him to take us to Sonic's prison!" Percy uncapped Riptide and raised it high into the air, and cheers erupted from all around Camp Half-Blood.

"_I await you, Perseus Jackson..._" An ice cold voice echoed throughout Percy's mind. "_Allow me to rain death upon you, and ALL of your loved ones! Even Zoe!_"

_Then bring it, whoever you are, as I will send you right to the gates of Tartarus! _Percy challenged back mentally, and the voice was pushed from his head.

"See ya soon Percy." Tails said, and prepared to swipe through the message.

"See you, Tails." Percy nodded, and the Iris Message faded, leaving Camp Half-Blood and the Mobians to plan a way to keep in contact and cross dimensions without another catastrophy...

**THE END . . . ?**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And this story is COMPLETED! And I'm 14 now, so WOOHOO!**

**The rewrite will take a while as I'm gonna plan it... Probably... And I need to finish another three stories before I do anything. I then need to finish off the Sonic Origins saga, which is another three stories, so don't expect a rewrite till about December or January time.**

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed reading and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Lol**

**Anyway, see ya later!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
